inocente e sedutora
by Tinha Wood
Summary: inocente e sedutora


Inocente e Sedutora

The Spaniard's Virgin Housekeeper

Diana Hamilton

A única opção de Izzy Makepeace era se tornar governanta da poderosa família Garcia. Ao encontrá-la, Cayo Garcia achava que conhecia seu tipo: disposta a tudo para ganhar o que pudesse. Mas a inocência dela o surpreendeu. Afinal, apesar de sedutora, Izzy ainda era pura, em todos os sentidos...

**Digitalização: Simone R.**

**Revisão: Crysty**

**Querida leitora,**

Nesta edição de Harlequin Jessica, _Poderoso__Fascínio,_trazemos duas histórias sobre mulheres que arriscam tudo por aquilo em que acreditam.

Em _Inocente__e__sedutora,_de Diana Hamilton, Izzy Makepeace vê seu mais novo trabalho na Espanha, como governanta para um idoso e recluso membro da poderosa família Garcia, se transformarem um pesadelo. Cayo Garcia aparece, determinado a salvar seu tio das garras de uma cruel aproveitadora, mas logo se vê intrigado com sua inocência... e atraído por sua beleza...

Em _Vingança__e__paixão,_de Annie West, Marina Lucchesi e Ronan Carlisle selam um pacto de vingança contra um inimigo em comum. As condições, no entanto, a deixam confusa. Afinal, por que um dos homens mais ricos e cobiçados da Austrália a desejaria como amante?

**Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books**

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II

B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: THE SPANIARD'S VIRGIN HOUSEKEEPER

Copyright © 2009 by Diana Hamilton

Originalmente publicado em 2008 por Mills & Boon Modem Romance

Arte-final de capa: Isabelle Paiva

Editoração Eletrônica:

ABREU'S SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão:

RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11) 2148-3500

.

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11) 2195-3186/2195-3185/2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171,4o andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ - 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.

**CAPITULO UM**

Isabel Makepeace, mais conhecida como Izzy, se esparramou num banco sob uma frondosa árvore, à procura de abrigo do forte sol do meio-dia espanhol, de frente para o mar, piscando furiosamente. Ela não iria chorar. _Não_iria!

Escondendo o rosto por trás do emaranhado de seu cabelo loiro, desejou que não fosse um fracasso tão retumbante e que seus pés não estivessem doendo tanto depois de um dia inteiro à procura de algum lugar bem barato para morar enquanto ela procurava trabalho. O problema era que, por medir apenas 1,52m ela sempre usava saltos extremamente altos, não importando a ocasião.

Sua família jamais fizera qualquer comentário a respeito de sua estatura. O mesmo, porém, não podia ser dito da sua pouca inteligência, que seu irmão brilhante e bem mais velho não can sava de ressaltar, e da sua falta de bom senso, da qual seu pai se ressentia sem parar, suspirando exasperado, enquanto sua mãe apenas balançava a cabeça tristemente, olhando para a filha, que fora uma surpresa concebida tardiamente. Uma surpresa desa gradável, temia Izzy por vezes, enquanto prometia a si mesma se empenhar ainda mais para chegar aos pés de seu irmão, o orgulho dos pais.

A chamada telefônica vinda da Nova Zelândia chegara a estalar com o desagrado de seu pai, quando ela lhe contara que havia abandonado seu emprego na Inglaterra, um emprego que, além de tudo, ele havia criado para ela e, conforme ela suspeitava, contrariando a opinião de seus sócios, e ia assumir outro, trabalhando como babá, para um rico casal espanhol, em Cadiz, que procurava alguém que tivesse o inglês como língua nativa.

Ele previra que aquilo acabaria mal e estivera certo. Mas ela não derramaria uma lágrima sequer! O anúncio que ela vira num dos jornais locais fora uma res posta a suas preces. Uma vaga para alguém disposto a cuidar de duas gêmeas de seis anos de idade, praticar inglês com elas e ajudar um pouco no trabalho doméstico. Aquela lhe parecera uma maneira perfeita de recomeçar a sua vida.

O fato de ter sido admitida para o emprego levantara forte mente a sua autoestima, especialmente depois da humilhação pela qual o homem que ela amava a havia feito passar. Determi nada a esquecer Marcus e o coração partido e se transformar na melhor babá do mundo, a fim de provar a James, seu irmão mais velho, e a seus pais que ela não era um fracasso total, ingressou na nova carreira com muita disposição e boa vontade.

Tentou não atentar para o fato de que, embora morassem numa suntuosa mansão, seus novos patrões, o _Senor_e a _Senora_del Amo, haviam lhe reservado um minúsculo quarto com uma pequena claraboia, uma cama estreita e dura como pedra, e uma cômoda bamba na qual ela batia as canelas cada vez que se espremia passando por ela para chegar até a cama.

As gêmeas eram um verdadeiro pesadelo, recusando-se a fa zer tudo o que ela lhes pedia, fingindo não entender uma única palavra de inglês, quando sua mãe, orgulhosa, havia lhe garanti do exatamente o contrário. Haviam-na tratado com indiferença ou dado risadas quando tentara, com a ajuda de um manual, conversar com elas na sua língua.

Em pouco tempo, ficou claro que ela era considerada uma empregada de baixo custo. Suas folgas eram freqüentemente canceladas, e a ajuda no trabalho doméstico que lhe cabia entre as horas de levar e buscar as meninas na escola ia desde passar uma montanha de roupa a esfregar o piso de mármore do imenso hall de entrada. Izzy, porém, agüentara firme, decidida a não abandonar o emprego e admitir outro fracasso.

Ela rapidamente percebera que deveria manter o máximo de distância possível do _Senor_del Amo, pois ele parecia acreditar que, por ser um banqueiro bem-sucedido e pagar o seu salário ir risório, tinha o direito de boliná-la sempre que tivesse vontade.

Izzy havia decidido poupar o máximo de dinheiro para con seguir pagar o seu transporte até o litoral, onde havia muitos tu ristas, e o seu espanhol precário não seria problema, e encontrar um lugar barato para ficar enquanto procurava emprego num hotel ou num bar. Mas seu projeto fracassara esta manhã, quan do o _Senor_del Amo a molestara enquanto ela colocava a roupa na máquina de lavar.

Lutando para se desvencilhar dele, Izzy não notou que a _Senora_havia se aproximado até que um estridente _stacatto_em espanhol deu fim àquela tortura. Esfregando a boca com as cos tas de sua mão para livrá-la da saliva do aterrorizante ataque dos lábios molhados e gordurosos de seu patrão, ela sequer se preocupara em prestar atenção no que o _Senor_del Amo dissera à sua esposa. Seus olhos azuis, no entanto, haviam se arregalado em ultraje quando a _Senora_ordenara:

— Saia imediatamente da nossa casa! Como ousa tentar se duzir um pai de família honrado?

Atordoada com a terrível injustiça, Izzy só fora capaz de en gasgar, incrédula, ao ouvi-la prosseguir:

— Eu não vou lhe dar nenhuma referência, nem lhe pagar um centavo do que devo. Seu nome estará para sempre vinculado a um comportamento lascivo no círculo civilizado que freqüentamos!

Izzy sabia que não valia a pena tentar se defender, já que a _Senora_del Amo estava disposta a acreditar no que mais lhe convinha.

Não lhe restara alternativa a não ser fazer as malas e ir embora.

O lado bom da história era que ela se veria livre das mãos ou sadas do _Senor_del Amo, das ordens implacáveis de sua esposa mandona e das terríveis gêmeas.

Com a dignidade recuperada, ela encarara a espanhola com um olhar compadecido e lhe dissera:

— Se acredita numa palavra que seu marido lhe disse, você é muito mais idiota do que eu imaginava.

Izzy quase sentira os punhais sendo lançados contra suas costas ao sair daquela casa e soubera que ganhara uma inimiga para sempre.

E agora, lá estava ela; sem teto, sem trabalho e com pouca probabilidade de conseguir um em Cadiz com o seu parco co nhecimento de espanhol, e sem dinheiro suficiente para chegar até um ponto turístico onde isso não fosse problema.

Ela não gastaria os seus poucos euros para ligar para os seus pais na Nova Zelândia, para onde eles haviam se mudado com seu irmão depois da aposentadoria, para pedir socorro. Ter que admitir mais um fracasso seria a gota d'água.

Erguendo o queixo, Izzy pegou sua mala e jogou a mochila sobre os ombros. Algo apareceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tal vez houvesse alguma possibilidade de ela ser contratada para limpar algum escritório na área do porto. Valia a pena consultar o seu manual e perguntar.

Uma hora depois, ainda desempregada e com os pés em bra sa, Izzy ia embora das docas, deixando suas instalações e navios fascinantes para trás, e tomava o caminho da cidade antiga. Va gou pelo labirinto de ruas estreitas, envoltas em sombras, onde as sacadas se projetavam e quase se tocavam acima de sua cabe ça, buscando um lugar onde pudesse tomar uma bebida gelada, que, ali, era muito mais barata do que na parte mais nova da cidade.

Seu cabelo cobria os olhos, e a camiseta e a saia de algodão grudavam no corpo superaquecido.

Sua autopiedade, porém, desapareceu por completo quando o único outro transeunte daquela rua estreita, um senhor idoso e frágil, vestido de maneira muito simples, cambaleou e caiu no chão. Preocupada, Izzy largou a sua bagagem e correu para ajudá-lo.

Cayo Angel Garcia deixou a cobertura que ocupava quando seus negócios o obrigavam a passar algum tempo em Cadiz com o maxilar tenso e os dentes cerrados, e desceu do elevador no térreo, em vez de ir até a garagem subterrânea pegar seu Mer cedes. Estava decidido a caminhar e aliviar um pouco de sua raiva e tensão.

Impaciente, ele passou os dedos longos e bronzeados pelo cabelo curto e acelerou o passo, semicerrando os olhos escuros por causa da luz forte do sol da manhã.

Ao voltar ao _castillo,_depois de ter passado cerca de dois meses fora do país, a negócios, ele encontrara uma carta enviada por seu tio Miguel, a pessoa que ocupava o posto mais próximo do de um pai em sua vida, coisa que ele, efetivamente, jamais tivera. Roman, o pai biológico de Cayo, nunca quisera saber dele por culpá-lo pela morte prematura de sua adorada esposa, quando ele era apenas um bebê de dois meses de idade.

Seu tio Miguel fora a única pessoa que lhe dedicara um ver dadeiro afeto em toda a sua vida, passando longos períodos com ele e lhe dando conselhos. Miguel, porém, não aceitava conse lhos de ninguém!

Como primogênito, Miguel herdara as vastas propriedades da família, enquanto a Roman, seu único irmão, coubera o império de exportação fundado pela família, que havia passado para o nome de Cayo após a morte do pai, cinco anos atrás.

Ele atravessou a Avenida del Puerto e seguiu pelas ruas estreitas da cidade antiga.

Sentia-se culpado por não ter insistido mais. Seu tio, um se nhor adorável e excêntrico, era dono de uma enorme riqueza, mas insistia em viver como um pobretão, morando mal e sem se importar com as roupas que usava nem com o que comia, isso quando se lembrava de fazê-lo. Toda a sua vida se resumia à sua paixão pelos livros. Cayo o amava, mas seu estilo de vida desnecessariamente austero o irritava e o enchia de preocupação. J Ele deveria tê-lo retirado de sua casa, à força, se necessário, e o levado para morar com ele em seu _castillo,_onde poderia cuidar do bom homem adequadamente.

Acreditando, porém, que um homem tinha o direito de viver a sua vida conforme lhe aprouvesse, contanto que não causasse nenhum mal a ninguém, Cayo não fizera nada.

E veja só o que havia acontecido, pensou ele, cerrando os dentes.

A carta que ele encontrara em casa à sua espera não era nada alarmante. Na verdade, Cayo ficara feliz em saber que seu tio Miguel havia finalmente contratado uma nova empregada. Izzy Makepeace, uma moça inglesa, viera ocupar o lugar que fora da velhota que, aos olhos de Cayo, nunca fizera muito mais do que zanzar pela cozinha e fofocar com as vizinhas na soleira da casa.

Quando sugeriu a seu tio que a demitisse, Cayo ouviu a ine vitável resposta, ainda que proferida num tom suave:

— Benita já está velha, assim como eu. Não posso querer que ela pule de um lado para o outro como uma adolescente. Nós nos entendemos muito bem. Além do mais, ela depende de mim para ter um teto.

Cayo, portanto, havia ficado feliz em saber que a velhota havia ido embora para ser um peso na vida do neto e de sua esposa e que Miguel havia encontrado uma mulher mais jovem para assumir as funções que a ela cabiam. Assim, livrara-se das preocupações com os afazeres domésticos do tio.

Até ontem à noite.

Cayo havia marcado um jantar de negócios em Cadiz com seus sócios e planejava fazer uma visita, já excessivamente pos tergada, ao seu tio, no dia seguinte.

Ele estava à mesa com o banqueiro Augustin del Amo e sua esposa, Carmela, pensando a que restaurante levaria o seu tio para almoçar no dia seguinte, depois que desse uma boa olhada na nova empregada e avaliasse se ela era realmente capaz de exercer as suas funções. A principal, obviamente, era assegu rar-se de que o seu tio comesse bem e regularmente. Foi então que um comentário proferido pela detestável Carmela del Amo chamou a sua atenção.

— Está impossível conseguir alguém de confiança para tra balhar em nossa casa. As minhas pobres filhas já estão sem babá há um mês, desde que tivemos que mandar a última embora. Izzy Makepeace, uma moça inglesa — disse ela, revirando os olhos. — Eu fingi não notar a sua preguiça e o seu desalinho. Sou uma pessoa realista e sei que não se pode esperar perfeição de uma empregada, não importa o quanto você esteja disposto a pagar. Mas, quando ela passou a significar um perigo para a inocência das minhas meninas, eu dei um basta. Ela não passa va de uma prostituta. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe disso, Augustin — disse ela, olhando para o marido.

O banqueiro se recostou na cadeira com um olhar afetado, erguendo sua taça de vinho.

— Sabe como é; o dinheiro é um afrodisíaco. Nós não podía mos ficar um minuto sequer a sós que ela já se oferecia toda para mim, por causa da minha condição financeira, naturalmente. Se eu fosse o tipo de homem que cultiva amantes, poderia até ter ficado tentado.

Ao receber um olhar capaz de secar uma pimenteira lançado por sua mulher, ele acrescentou rapidamente:

— Mas, como sou um homem fiel, eu, quer dizer, nós, a man damos fazer as malas e ir embora.

A raiva que vinha crescendo desde que recebera a infeliz in formação fez com que Cayo se sentisse prestes a explodir. Bas taria que a nova empregada de seu tio tivesse feito uma pesquisa básica para descobrir que Miguel Garcia, um intelectual excên trico, era, usando seus prováveis termos, podre de rico.

Izzy Makepeace, uma mulher com a moral de um vira-lata, havia conseguido colocar as suas garras gananciosas sobre um dos mais bondosos e inocentes senhores do planeta. Mas ele, Cayo Angel Garcia, resolveria aquela situação imediatamente!

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Já voltei do mercado, senor — anunciou Izzy alegremente ao entrar no cômodo apertado do andar térreo que seu novo empregador usava como seu estúdio.

— Temos sardinhas frescas para o almoço, e vagem. Era uma comida barata, mas nutritiva.

A dispensa era surpreendente pequena e Izzy gastava a maior parte do seu salário repondo os produtos que faltavam, mas não se queixava, já que era evidente que o seu patrão era muito po bre e não tinha condição de lhe pagar um salário condizente com o mercado. Ela ficava imensamente grata por ver que o senhor que ela ajudara já parecia bem menos frágil agora. Felizmente, ele falava a língua dela e pôde lhe dar as coordenadas quando ela se ofereceu para levá-lo em casa.

— E pêssegos. Eles estavam tão apetitosos que eu não resisti!

— Olhe, — disse ele, recostando-se na cadeira — você já está comigo há cinco semanas, por isso não vou mais pedir. Eu _insisto_que você passe a me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome, Miguel.

— Está bem — concordou Izzy alegremente. — Mas só se você deixar o que está fazendo agora mesmo e sair para caminhar comigo e respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Ele estava pesquisando a vida de algum santo obscuro, e a incumbência de Izzy era lembrá-lo de abandonar o trabalho por tempo suficiente para que pudesse se alimentar e dar um peque no passeio de manhã e outro no final da tarde.

— Você está me intimidando! — disse ele, com um sorriso. — Posso ao menos reivindicar o direito, como idoso, de dizer que você está muito bonita esta manhã?

— Oh! — disse Izzy, enrubescendo.

Ele fazia muito bem para a sua autoconfiança. Tanto que ela até deixara os terríveis saltos altos de lado e comprara sandálias rasteiras no mercado. Sabia que elas a deixavam atarracada, mas eram muito mais confortáveis!

O senhor para quem ela estava trabalhando agora ficava sempre muito _grato_por tudo o que ela fazia. Izzy tinha certeza de que ele jamais havia se dado conta das condições em que es tava vivendo até ela dar um jeito naquilo, lavando, esfregando e polindo tudo até deixar aquela casa pequena e humilde bri lhado. Surpreso com a transformação, Miguel não lhe poupou elogios veementes, o que mexeu muito com a sua autoestima, pois ninguém, jamais, a havia elogiado no decorrer dos seus 22 anos.

Seus respectivos anjos da guarda deviam ter se unido no dia em que os del Amo a despediram. Fora mesmo muita sorte esta rem ambos no lugar certo e na hora certa.

Depois da repreensão que tivera de ouvir de seus pais quando lhes contou que havia desistido do seu primeiro emprego e que havia conseguido outro como babá, em Cadiz, ela achou melhor escrever para a sua família, e lhes passar o seu novo endereço.

— Vou guardar as compras — disse ela — e, então, nós sai remos para passear antes que fique muito quente.

Ela se virou na direção da cozinha, fazendo balançar a sua saia estampada de algodão balançar sobre as suas pernas nuas. Voltou-se, rapidamente, porém, quando um estranho alto e mo reno abriu a porta principal.

Um estranho impressionantemente bonito. Izzy arregalou seus olhos azuis, admirando a altura do homem à sua frente e a amplitude dos seus ombros recoberta por uma fina camisa de algodão de cor granito, enfiada dentro do cós estreito de sua calça, feita, obviamente, sob medida, e que cobria suas pernas longas e atléticas até a altura de sapatos, aparentemente feitos à mão, no melhor e mais flexível couro disponível do mercado.

Ela ergueu lentamente os seus e ficou atordoada com o impacto que aquele homem lhe causou. Aquelas maçãs do rosto altas que pareciam esculpidas de tão belas, o nariz aristocrático e os olhos escuros como a noite, emoldurados por cílios tão pretos e sedosos como o seu cabelo bem cortado. Olhos que estavam olhando para ela com intensa e aberta hostilidade.

— Izzy Makepeace? Seus belos lábios extremamente sensuais e masculinos se curvaram numa expressão que Izzy só pôde interpretar como de escárnio. Seu coração saltou dentro do peito, deixando-a em estado de alerta.

Quem era ele? Certamente não se tratava de um policial à paisana, que viera prendê-la por causa de uma acusação da _Senora_del Amo. A roupa que ele estava usando deveria valer algo em torno do que ela ganhava em um ano inteiro. Um policial, certamente, não poderia pagar por ela, nem pelo relógio de ouro que ele trazia em seu pulso!

Tentando conter a sua paranóia, Izzy cruzou os braços, er gueu o queixo e perguntou:

— Quem quer saber?

Ele a olhou de cima, com enorme desprezo, fazendo com que ela se sentisse ainda mais baixa do que já era.

— Cayo!

Ao ouvir o som da voz de seu patrão, Izzy relaxou um pouco. O _Senor_Garcia, ou Miguel, como ela deveria passar a chamá-lo a partir de agora, o conhecia.

Relaxando a boca de alívio depois de absorver as vibrações nada lisonjeiras vindas na sua direção por parte do homem mais espetacularmente bonito que jamais havia visto na vida, ela se aproximou do senhor idoso, como que à procura de proteção, que proclamou com entusiasmo:

— Que bom ver você. Já faz tanto tempo! Quantos dias pre tende passar em Cadiz?

— O suficiente para levá-lo para almoçar, tio.

O suficiente para adverti-lo sobre o tipo de pessoa que ele havia admitido dentro da sua própria casa, redobrar os esforços para convencê-lo a se mudar para a casa de campo de sua famí lia, ou pelo menos, para o seu luxuoso apartamento em Cadiz. Ignorando intencionalmente a nova empregada, Cayo estendeu a mão e perguntou: — Vamos?

Para a sua grande surpresa e irritação, seu tio respondeu ba lançando a cabeça veementemente. Seu tio sempre aceitara as suas propostas até agora, exceto, é claro, a de mudar de estilo de vida.

— Vamos almoçar aqui — declarou Miguel com firmeza. — Izzy vai cozinhar para nós. Soube que vamos ter sardinhas. E pêssegos. — Ele sorriu para Izzy e colocou uma mão sobre o seu ombro. — Quero que conheça Cayo, o meu sobrinho obce cado por trabalho.

Um sobrinho que tinha condições de se vestir daquele jeito, e Izzy sabia do que estava falando porque seu brilhante irmão sempre fazia questão de usar tudo do bom e do melhor, dizendo que a sua posição assim o exigia, certamente podia dar uma me lhor condição de vida ao seu tio e visitá-lo com mais freqüência para se manter a par da sua saúde. Como Miguel mesmo havia dito, eles não se viam há muito tempo, pensou Izzy, olhando para ele, já sem nenhuma admiração.

Sem dar muita atenção para a reação de Cayo à apresentação, ela se empertigou e disse determinada:

— Vou começar a preparar o almoço, Miguel.

Seguiu então para a cozinha, torcendo para que houvesse sardinhas suficientes para alimentar três pessoas, em vez de se preocupar em cozinhar para alguém que a havia olhado como se ela fosse um monte de lixo. Como é que ele sabia o nome dela? Ela deveria ter perguntado. Era o que teria feito se o olhar dele não tivesse congelado as suas cordas vocais. Uma omissão que ela estava decidida a corrigir durante o almoço. A menos que ele se recusasse a sentar à mesa com uma simples criada.

Cayo estreitou os olhos para vê-la passar, lembrando de como Augustin del Amo a havia descrito. _Um__pedaço__de__mau__caminho._Ele estava certo.

O topo de sua cabeça loira, quase prateada, devia bater na altura do seu peito, se tanto. O termo luxúria se adequava perfei tamente às suas curvas generosas, seus lábios cheios e os olhos que mais pareciam duas violetas. Ela achava o dinheiro muito afrodisíaco e devia saber que, apesar das aparências, Miguel era um homem rico. Já estava íntima dele a ponto de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome!

Contendo um impulso inflamado de ir atrás dela, agarrá-la pelo cangote e jogá-la na sarjeta, que era o lugar ao qual ela pertencia, Cayo se voltou na direção do tio.

— Preciso conversar com você.

A visão da minúscula cozinha, com suas panelas de cobre brilhantes pendendo de ganchos presos em paredes de reboco, travessas e tigelas amontoadas em prateleiras por toda parte, e a mesa de madeira maciça que servia como única superfície de trabalho, sempre alegrara Izzy, e foi lá que ela foi buscar alivio para as suas mágoas.

Da primeira vez em que havia entrado lá, havia cinco sema nas, para pegar um copo d'água para o frágil cavalheiro que havia socorrido, ela ficara horrorizada. Tudo estava coberto de pó e de gordura, e as panelas de cobre estavam cheias de limo.

Havia diversas garrafas de conhaque vazias empilhadas num canto, e o restante de um pão bolorento num balde, debaixo de uma pia de pedra suja.

— Você vive sozinho? — perguntara Izzy enquanto ele bebia a água e colocava a caneca sobre uma escrivaninha completamente desorganizada.

— Sim, desde que a minha empregada foi embora, há dois dias — respondeu ele, com um débil sorriso. — Achei que de veria fazer alguma coisa para comer, mas não havia nada na cozinha. Estava a caminho do mercado quando comecei a ficar um pouco tonto. Agradeço-lhe — acrescentou ele com cortesia — por ter me ajudado a voltar para casa.

Decidida a não deixar aquela conversa acabar com um simples _Não__foi__nada,__Izzy_perguntou:

— Você tem algum familiar com quem eu possa entrar em contato?

— Tenho apenas um sobrinho, que nesse momento, creio eu, está na Inglaterra. Não é necessário incomodar ninguém. Eu já estou me sentindo bem melhor.

Não era o que parecia. Lembrando-se de que ele havia dito que estava indo comprar comida, ela perguntou:

— Quando foi a última vez que você comeu?

— Não me lembro. — A pergunta realmente pareceu tê-lo deixado confuso. Ele estendeu a mão trêmula na direção dos livros e papéis sobre a mesa e explicou: — Quando trabalho, eu perco a noção da hora.

— O que acha então de eu lhe poupar o trabalho e preparar algo para comer? — disse Izzy, erguendo-se, novamente, so bre seus pés tão doloridos, incapaz de abandonar aquele pobre homem à sua sorte, pelo menos não até que ele tivesse se ali mentado e se convencesse a lhe fornecer o nome e o endereço do seu médico.

Ela procurou a loja mais próxima e percebeu que havia dei xado de pensar nos seus pés doloridos. Já estava ficando um pouco aflita por causa daquele pobre senhor, abandonado por uma empregada que, pelo visto, não gostava muito de trabalhar, e tendo apenas um único parente que obviamente não mantinha contato freqüente com ele, já que ele nem sequer sabia onde ele estava.

Com seus poucos e preciosos euros, ela comprou ovos, óleo e pães fresquinhos e voltou para casa. Meia hora depois, ao ver a cor retornar às suas bochechas depois de comer ovos mexidos e um pãozinho, ela começou a conversar com ele. Ficou pre ocupada por ele se recusar terminantemente a procurar o seu médico, mas feliz em responder às suas perguntas, já que a sua curiosidade certamente significava que eleja estava mais refeito. Ela lhe contou exatamente como havia ido parar na Espanha e lhe contou a história de sua família.

Escondeu dele a humilhação que sofrerá nas mãos de Marcus, e não contou toda a verdade sobre os motivos que a levaram a deixar o seu último emprego.

— E o que você vai fazer agora? — perguntou Miguel.

Izzy entrelaçou as mãos sobre o colo e seus olhos enormes ficaram nebulosos. Havia ficado tão preocupada em ajudar o velho senhor a se reerguer que tinha se esquecido dos seus pró prios problemas.

— Não sei. Esperei encontrar alguma coisa aqui em Cadiz, mas até agora, nada.

— Seus pais não poderiam ajudá-la?

— Poderiam, e fariam isso de bom grado, mas eu não posso suportar a idéia de dizer a eles que fracassei outra vez. Quando eu deixei a faculdade — como já lhe disse, meu pai era promotor — ele conseguiu um emprego para mim com os seus amigos. Depois ele se aposentou e se mudou com minha mãe e James, meu irmão, para a Nova Zelândia. Eles quiseram que eu fosse com eles, mas eu não quis — confidenciou ela.

Izzy estava feliz por poder desabafar, já que a sua família e as pessoas com quem trabalhava não achavam que valiam a pena ouvir o que ela podia ter para dizer.

— James é tão inteligente. Ele passou em todas as provas que fez até, hoje, e atualmente, é um cirurgião de renome. Meus pais têm muito orgulho dele. Como nunca fui especial em nada, _eu_sempre fui uma decepção para eles. Para piorar ainda mais as coisas, James se casou com uma brilhante advogada. Ficar perto deles me deixa sufocada, por isso, achei melhor permanecer na Inglaterra. Eles não ficaram nem um pouco satisfeitos quando eu abandonei o meu trabalho e vim para a Espanha. E por isso que eu quero me reerguer sozi nha sem rastejar em busca da ajuda deles.

Miguel assentiu compreensivamente e perguntou:

— Você deixou o seu trabalho na Inglaterra por causa de al guma decepção amorosa? Pelo que em disse antes, você gostava muito de um certo homem. Acha que conseguiria refazer as coi sas com ele se voltasse para a Inglaterra?

Izzy enrubesceu violentamente. Ela havia sido tão humilhada que preferia não pensar mais naquele assunto. Mas talvez fosse bom desabafar, e falar com um estranho sobre essas era sempre mais fácil.

— Não foi bem assim. — Ela suspirou. — Eu me sinto uma verdadeira idiota. Eu era completamente apaixonada por Marcus. Ele trabalha na mesma área que o meu pai. É muito atraente e sabe fazer uma mulher se sentir especial. Eu acha va que nós tínhamos uma certa intimidade. Ele em pedia para fazer pequenas coisas para ele como pegar a sua roupa na la vanderia na minha hora de almoço, comprar uma coisa aqui, outra ali. Certa vez, ele me levou para sair e me pagou uma taça de vinho. Foi quando ele me contou que a sua empregada havia ido embora e o deixado na mão. Quando eu me ofereci para ajudá-lo, ele me chamou de seu tesouro e segurou a minha mão. Disse que eu era uma pessoa especial. Fez com que eu em sentisse valorizada, uma vez na vida. Como uma mulher pode ser tão estúpida?

Ela tirou os sapatos debaixo da mesa e contraiu os seus dedos doloridos, embaraçada. Inspirou, então, profundamente e disse:

— Eu o ouvi conversando com Molly, uma das secretárias, obviamente respondendo a algo que ela havia dito. "Ela não consegue tirar aqueles olhos arregalados de cima de mim! Se essa paixonite, porém, significar poder contar com alguém que cuida do serviço de limpeza e de lavanderia para mim de graça, eu espero que ela não termine nunca! Tudo o que eu tenho a fazer é jogar o meu charme em cima dela, chamá-la de meu tesouro e ela será capaz de andar sobre brasas por mim!" Molly riu e disse: "Certamente não naqueles terríveis saltos altos que ela usa!". Eu me senti a maior idiota do mundo.

Seus olhos cansados em ela nivelado, características embara çadas, Miguel Garcia disse:

— Quer dizer então que você precisa de um emprego, e eu, ao que parece, de uma empregada. A vaga é sua, até você conse guir se reerguer, se estiver interessada. Terá direito a uma folga semanal e receberá o mesmo que Benita recebia.

Miguel mencionou, então, uma soma que era um pouco me nor do que a ninharia que os del Amo lhe pagavam, mas ela não tinha escolha. Se mantivesse um controle bastante rígido do seu dinheiro, conseguiria economizar algum dinheiro para ir procurar emprego melhor em outro lugar. Neste ínterim, ela poderia ajudar aquele pobre homem, e garantir que ele comesse regularmente e vivesse numa casa limpa, para depois entrar em contato com alguma instituição de serviços sociais para cuidar dele depois que ela fosse embora.

— Muito obrigada! Eu adoraria trabalhar para você!

E ainda estava adorando, pensou Izzy, enquanto pegava uma panela de cobre e o azeite. Ela havia gostado de seu novo patrão desde o primeiro momento em que o vira. Dona de um coração de manteiga, ela sempre ficava do lado dos desvalidos, e vê-lo ficar cada dia mais forte e bem disposto era, para ela, melhor do que ganhar na loteria.

— Eu não acredito numa única palavra! — declarou Miguel enfurecido. — Izzy não é uma interesseira! Estou desapontado por saber que você se mistura a um tipo de gente que espalha uma calúnia dessas.

— Augustin del Amo é um banqueiro altamente respeitado, titio. Eu tenho alguns negócios com ele.

Sem se surpreender com o fato do tio ter defendido aquela a quem ele chamava inocentemente de srta. Luz e Doçura, Cayo se recostou na cadeira, pousado a ponta de seus dedos na linha dura de sua boca.

Izzy Makepeace era esperta. Sabia que tinha que agir cuida dosamente, pois seus objetivos eram mais ambiciosos desta vez. Ela não planejava ser simplesmente a amante de um homem rico, mas algo bem diferente.

Pretendia se transformar em alguém indispensável, de um valor inestimável para um homem ainda mais rico do que o seu patrão anterior e de uma idade bem mais avançada. Uma esposa!

A simples idéia o fez gelar por dentro! Ele não ia ficar assis tindo passivamente o seu tio querido e ingênuo ser pego _naquela_armadilha!

— Quanto você paga a ela?

Ao saber que ela ganhava o mesmo que Benita, Cayo baixou a cabeça, compreendendo tudo.

Contanto que não tivesse que fazer muito mais que sair para comprar um conhaque barato de vez em quando, e não fosse solicitada a exercer, com um mínimo de comprometimento, as tarefas domesticas do dia-a-dia, Benita não se importava de re ceber o mesmo salário há 20 anos. Até mesmo ela deveria saber que os seus serviços já não valiam muito mais, e seu tio, que não tinha consciência do custo de vida atual por viver sempre no passado, na companhia de santos há muito já falecidos, e que ra ramente lia um jornal ou ouvia rádio, não tinha idéia da miséria que estava pagando a ela e ficaria horrorizado se soubesse.

Nenhuma jovem, porém, em sã consciência, aceitaria tra balhar por um salário tão baixo. A menos, é claro, que tivesse outro objetivo em vista. Se ele ainda tivesse alguma dúvidas, aquela era a prova final de que ele precisava!

— Você tem noção de que está lhe pagando menos do que um salário mínimo? — Ao ver o tio franzir as sobrancelhas, Cayo prosseguiu exasperado. — É claro que não. Você não vive no mundo real, nunca viveu. Desde que deixou a univer sidade onde lecionava História Medieval, há 20 anos, você se enterrou em suas pesquisas. Você não tem nenhuma idéia do que está acontecendo lá fora. Por que acha que uma mulher saudável e jovem como ela aceitaria um salário tão baixo? Pense nisso.

Cayo se levantou, e deixando o tio perplexo, foi até a cozinha.

Ele teve que admitir que Izzy havia finalmente colocado aquela casa em ordem. Afinal, valia a pena dar tudo de si e se apresentar como um anjo misericordioso, indispensável, quando havia um reluzente pote de ouro no final do arco-íris, concluiu ele com um cinismo desenvolvido ao longo de anos lidando com mulheres interesseiras desde a sua adolescência.

Izzy estava de costas para ele, retirando uma panela pesada do forno com as duas mãos.

— Eu já vou servir, Miguel. Vocês podem ir se sentando — disse ela com um sorriso, que logo murchou ao se virar e ver que se tratava de Cayo.

Pousou então a panela sobre a mesa e se empertigou, man tendo os olhos brilhantes sobre ele.

— Muito bem, meu senhor! — balbuciou ela. — Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer...

— Quanto você quer para ir embora desta casa antes do anoi tecer e nunca mais se aproximar do meu tio outra vez? — inter rompeu ele, sem querer ouvir coisa alguma de sua parte, além de um humilde adeus, observando-a com seus olhos escuros, frios e impiedosos e seus punhos cerrados enfiados nos bolsos de sua calça. — Diga o seu preço.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

— O que foi que você disse? — disse Izzy, arfante, atordoa da, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. — Ela se apoiou na mesa e observou os olhos de seu interlocutor, à procura de um sinal de que ele pudesse estar brincando. Ao se certificar, po rém, de que não era esse o caso, ela retrucou ultrajada: — Está me oferecendo dinheiro abandonar o meu emprego e deixar Mi guel sem nenhuma assistência? Eu não acredito nisto! Pois saiba que ele é tão capaz de cuidar de si mesmo quanto uma criança de dois anos de idade. — Depois acrescentou com desprezo: — Mas é claro que você não sabe disso, já que raramente apare ce por aqui, mas o seu tio caiu na rua. Eu levei três semanas para convencê-lo a ir ao médico. Ele tem um sopro no coração que se agravou por uma quadro que beirava a desnutrição, de modo que você deve estar louco se acha que eu vou deixá-lo por um punhado de euros! Que tipo de sobrinho é você, afinal?

— Do tipo que não nasceu ontem — disse ele, esquivando-se com mestria de seus ataques.

Aquela estranha declaração a deteve. Ela encarou o brilho cí nico e constrangedor no olhar de Cayo e teve mesmo que conter um tremor quando ele acrescentou:

— Acho que você conhece o ditado, "Mais vale um pássaro na mão do que dois voando", por isso vou repetir: diga o seu preço.

Confusa, ela perguntou laconicamente:

— Por quê?

— Porque eu conheço o seu tipo — disse Cayo secamente.

— E tive a confirmação de Augustin del Amo. Lembra-se dele? Em vez de tomar conta das suas filhas, função pela qual era paga, e muito bem paga, por sinal, você passava o seu tempo tentando o seu patrão a lhe dar um outro cargo bem diferente — o de amante sustentada por ele.

Sentindo o estômago revirar e seu rosto arder, Izzy conteve um grito e então disse finalmente:

— Aquele verme!

A _Senora_del Amo tinha prometido jogar o seu nome na lama, e não tinha mesmo perdido tempo em espalhar as men tiras nas quais havia escolhido acreditar para não admitir que o seu marido era uma pessoa desprezível. Ela até podia com preender isso, mas aquele homem horrível, incapaz de dar a atenção devida ao seu tio tão fragilizado, estava escolhendo acreditar no pior sem ao menos lhe dar a chance de expor a sua versão dos fatos!

E como se isso não fosse suficiente, o pior ainda estava por vir.

— Enfie de uma vez por todas nessa sua cabecinha merce nária que você não vai conseguir nada aqui. Você pode enganar um velho indefeso, mas não a mim. Aproveite a oportunidade de por a mão numa boa quantia em dinheiro e suma daqui, ou eu farei com que você se arrependa de ter nascido.

Ele só podia ser louco, pensou Izzy, sentindo-se como se esti vesse vivendo numa realidade paralela. Ele podia ter acreditado nas palavras do banqueiro e concluído que ela não passava de uma mercenária, interessada apenas em tirar proveito dos ho mens, mas por que, então, ele insistia em lhe dizer que não havia nada para ela lá, se qualquer um podia ver que Miguel não tinha onde cair morto?

Aquele homem podia ser muito bonito por fora, mas a sua boa aparência encobria uma mente muito suja. Ela não ia nem mesmo se dar ao trabalho de se explicar.

Estava decidida a deixar Miguel apenas quando tivesse certe za que ele teria como obter ajuda. Aquele lindo demônio podia pegar as suas ameaças e enfiar goela abaixo!

Com um sorriso amarelo destinado a disfarçar a fúria que crescia dentro dela, Izzy se esforçou para abrir os seus punhos cerrados e colocar o peixe sobre uma travessa.

— Leve isso para a mesa enquanto eu vou avisar Miguel que o almoço está pronto — instruiu ela, sem se estender muito. — E já que me pediu para lhe dar o meu preço, aí vai: eu quero dez bilhões em dinheiro vivo, tudo dentro de uma caixa de ouro gigantesca cravejada de diamantes. E já que estamos tratando deste assunto, eu gostaria também de uma bela mansão nas coli nas! — disse ela, pensando: Agora durma com um barulho des ses, senor! Disse, enquanto saía rapidamente.

O almoço foi sombrio. Izzy estava zangada demais para con seguir comer, e Miguel, normalmente tão comunicativo, parecia preocupado, mal tendo proferido uma palavra sequer.

Izzy estava com o terrível pressentimento de que Cayo já havia despejado o seu veneno nos ouvidos de seu tio, e que, pior que isso, ele havia acreditado em suas palavras!

Apenas Cayo parecia à vontade. O único sinal de sua opinião pouco lisonjeira dela e sua intenção de fazê-la se arrepender do dia em que nascera, como lhe dissera antes, na cozinha, era a leve torção de sua boca sexy cada vez que ela tentava quebrar o silêncio e desanuviar um pouco o clima com algum comentário tolo.

Ele então pousou os talheres no prato e limpou os dedos num dos guardanapos de linho que Izzy havia encontrado no fundo de uma gaveta, e lavado e passado cuidadosamente, e se recostou na cadeira.

— Eu soube que você não andou passando muito bem, tio — disse ele, erguendo uma mão imperiosa para deter os protestos de Miguel. — Pretendo obter todos os detalhes do seu estado de saúde com o seu médico, esta tarde, portanto, não adianta tentar negar.

Izzy enrubesceu sob o olhar inquisidor de Miguel e confessou:

— Achei que ele precisava saber — disse ela com um olhar acusador na direção da expressão fechada de Cayo. — Afinal, você já está sendo negligenciado há muito tempo. Alguém tinha que cuidar de você e garantir que você se alimentasse e descan sasse adequadamente.

— Coisa que você faz com perfeição.

A gentileza no tom de seu patrão e o seu sorriso caloroso deixou Izzy aliviada. Se o seu sobrinho _tinha_realmente lhe transmitido as mentiras dos del Amos, ele obviamente não ha via acreditado nelas.

Ela teria ficado arrasada se não fosse assim. Tinha se afeiçoado muito àquele velho e inveterado sonhador. Tomar conta dele era como tomar conta de um bebê extremamente inteligente, e desta vez, ela não havia fracassado. Tinha, na verdade, feito um trabalho muito bom.

Aquele pensamento a encorajou a levantar da mesa e enfren tar o bruto sentando à sua frente.

— Eu insisto para que Miguel descanse durante uma hora, todas as tardes. Muito obrigada pela visita. Eu o acompanho até a porta.

A risadinha de Miguel provocou a ira de seu sobrinho, como Izzy pôde perceber, com imensa satisfação, quando Cayo se er gueu. Desviando cuidadosamente dele, ela seguiu pela escada, já desgastada pelo tempo, até uma porta estreita que dava para um minúsculo pátio pavimentado que ela sonhava em enfeitar com diversos vasos de flores. Sabia, porém, que tal luxo estava fora de cogitação, uma vez que a situação financeira de Miguel estava tão apertada.

Ela se virou na direção dele ao alcançar a porta principal e ficou impressionada com a sua altura! Lamentando não poder contar com a ajuda de seus saltos altos, agora guardados no fun do de um armário em seu quartinho, ela encarou os olhos que a fitavam com desprezo, recusando-se a se deixar intimidar por aqueles ombros e peito musculosos, nem se questionar sobre por que aquele olhar lhe tirava o fôlego e provocava um frisson que a atingia bem na altura do seu ventre.

— Você obviamente acredita no pior das pessoas — declarou ela, esforçando-se para controlar a sua respiração. — Mas já se perguntou por que, se fosse realmente essa gatuna gananciosa que você imagina, eu estaria desperdiçando o meu tempo aqui, com um homem pobre desses? O que você acha que eu posso fazer? Roubar as colheres dele? Já que tem tanto dinheiro so brando para me oferecer, você podia fazer melhor uso dele e dar propiciar uma vida mais decente para o seu tio.

Ao vê-lo ir embora sem dizer uma palavra, Izzy bateu a porta com força e comemorou. Ela o havia deixado com uma pulga atrás da orelha, e isso lhe dava uma enorme satisfação.

Aquele homem arrogante havia entrado na casa de Miguel com um olhar superior, querendo mandá-la embora por acredi tar nas mentiras contadas a seu respeito. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que prezava mais a palavra de um banqueiro rico do que a de uma simples criada!

Ela, porém, se recusara a ir embora. A simples lembrança do valor que ela havia exigido dele a fez rir.

O melhor de tudo, porém, foi poder tê-lo repreendido pela sua negligência em relação ao tio. Com um pouco de sorte, ele poria a mão na consciência, se é que tinha alguma, e daria uma ajuda financeira a Miguel.

Ela havia vencido a batalha!

A guerra, porém, estava em pleno andamento, pensou Cayo, ao deixar o consultório do médico de seu tio e voltar para a hu milde moradia de Miguel. Em duas frentes.

Izzy Makepeace podia achar que era muito esperta, fingin do não saber que Miguel era um homem extremamente rico, mas era público e notório que ele era um intelectual um tanto desatento para as questões práticas do mundo, mas muito bem situado financeiramente. Ele não tinha nenhum interesse em conforto material, nem posses, e vivia somente para as suas pes quisas, informação que ela poderia ter obtido facilmente com a _Senora_del Amo, que era uma fofoqueira de marca maior. Um excêntrico rico, descendente de uma das famílias mais antigas e respeitadas da Espanha, certamente deveria ter sido assunto de sua língua ferina.

Depois de fracassar na sua tentativa de virar a amante de um banqueiro bem-sucedido, Izzy Makepeace devia ter começado a vagar pelos arredores de Topete, onde Miguel morava. Como não acreditava em coincidências, ele concluiu que ela havia planejado toda uma estratégia para agarrar o seu bom partido, aproveitando-se da oportunidade assim que viu o pobre coitado cair bem na sua frente.

A resposta irônica dela quando ele lhe pediu que desse o seu preço só fez confirmar as suspeitas de Cayo.

Ela estava em busca de uma garantia de segurança finan ceira por toda a vida. Sua idéia era tornar-se indispensável, para então ser pedida em casamento e deixar o seu tio a ver navios assim que conquistasse a vida que pedira a Deus. Cayo não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro motivo pelo qual uma mercenária se disporia a trabalhar tão duro, a julgar pela evidente melhora do estado de saúde de seu tio, por uma ninharia.

Ele cerrou os dentes com determinação. Tio Miguel podia dei xá-lo exasperado, às vezes, mas ele o amava. Cayo Angel Garcia não podia assistir calado aos avanços de uma loira oportunista dis posta a arruinar os seus anos restantes de vida e fazer pouco dele.

As informações que obtivera do médico eram um alerta. O sopro no coração não era tão grave, mas quando aliado a uma condição física já debilitada...

Cayo franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se culpado.

Tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia tentado con vencer aquele velho teimoso a vir morar com ele em seu _castillo,_onde ele poderia tomar conta de seu tio. Depois, porém, de repetidas negativas, alegando não querer tirar proveito da hospitalidade do sobrinho, nem despedir Benita, que já estava com ele havia muito tempo, Cayo recuara, acreditando que todo homem tinha o direito de viver a sua própria vida como bem entendia.

Fora um erro que ele agora lamentava profundamente.

Um erro que ele não repetiria. Sua tolerância para com o seu tio era coisa do passado.

— Você trabalha demais — repreendeu Miguel suavemen te, ao encontrar Izzy na cozinha, passando as suas camisas, de pois de se levantar de sua _siesta._— Como Cayo muito bem salientou, eu lhe pago muito pouco por isso. — Ele balançou a cabeça grisalha, irritado consigo. — Eu não tinha idéia disso. Devia olhar um pouco além do meu estreito campo de interesse. Peço que em desculpe. Cayo pode ser cego e teimoso em rela ção a certos assuntos, mas creio que ele tem razão nesse caso. Você deve permitir me recompensa. Espero que me permita re parar o meu erro. Pode me dizer quanto _deve_receber uma exce lente empregada, e quanto custa, atualmente, manter uma casa modesta como a minha?

Izzy olhou o seu patrão boquiaberta. Não porque ele havia finalmente despertado para o fato de que o custo de vida tinha subido nos últimos 20 anos, mas porque o monstro do seu sobri nho havia chamado a sua atenção para isso.

Se ele estava tão ansioso para livrar o seu tio de sua presença contaminadora, por que então havia lhe perguntado quanto o seu tio estava lhe pagando e dado a sua opinião de que se tratava de uma quantia irrisória?

A menos que, é claro, pensou ela, franzindo a testa, a infor mação obtida de seu tio só tenha feito ratificar a sua certeza. Ele deveria ter concluído que, alguém que aceitasse trabalhar por tão pouco, certamente deveria ter algum motivo escuso para isso. Mas qual?

— E então? — disse Miguel, despertando-a de seus devaneios bem na hora em que Cayo adentrou o recinto, impedindo-a de responder à pergunta de seu patrão e constrangê-lo ainda mais, já que ele certamente não teria condições de pagar o valor que ela mencionasse.

De repente, ela sentiu como se o ar lhe faltasse. A impres sionante presença de Cayo dominava o espaço com sua incon fundível aura de macho da melhor espécie, nascido para liderar, para lidar com o que quer que fosse, sem hesitar. Por alguma razão desconhecida, Izzy ficou atordoada e se sentiu enrubescer, vítima de uma emoção estranha que ela não era capaz de nomear. Ela se virou para pegar mais uma camisa do cesto, com a imagem dele — 1,83m de pura virilidade espanhola, desde os dominantes ombros largos, passando pela sua cintura estreita e quadris justos, até as pernas impressionantemente longas e elegantes — impressa em sua retina.

— Conversei longamente com o dr. Menendez, que me forneceu os resultados dos exames que você fez — anunciou Cayo, num tom tão autoritário que ela teve vontade de lhe dar um tapa.

Ele perambulou pela sala, avaliando a cena doméstica. Mi guel estava sentado em uma velha poltrona surrada que ficava do lado da porta desde que ele podia se lembrar, observando o seu Anjo de Misericórdia passar as suas camisas.

Ela estava fazendo um trabalho bem diferente daquele que desenvolvera na casa de Augustin del Amo. Seu papel agora era o da moça bondosa e competente que propiciava toda a sorte de confortos domésticos para o bom velhinho, enquanto alguns fios de seu cabelo loiro escapavam, provocantemente, da fita com que ela o havia prendido. Suas curvas deliciosas estavam agora recobertas por uma camiseta comum e uma saia de algo dão, e não exibindo a sua fumegante sensualidade, como prova velmente fizera quando tentara capturar o banqueiro rico em sua armadilha, já que aquela tática não funcionaria com o seu tio de idade bem mais avançada.

Ela era muito esperta.

Mas ele era mais!

Acabaria matando dois coelhos com uma só cajadada. Pri meiro convenceria seu tio a se mudar para o luxuoso Castillo de Las Palomas, onde ele poderia dar continuidade ao seu trabalho e contar com toda uma equipe para tomar conta dele. Sugeriria então que ele levasse a sua empregada consigo, pois, a julgar pelo que ele tinha visto e ouvido, seu tio já estava afeiçoado à vagabunda. Sentia-se à vontade com ela e certamente se recusa ria a ir para onde quer que fosse se isso significasse botar a sua empregada no olho da rua.

Depois, então, seduziria Izzy Makepeace, e faria com que ela desistisse de botar as garras em seu tio, coisa que não seria muito difícil, tendo em vista aqueles lábios carnudos que des mentiam a falsa inocência estampada naqueles enormes olhos azuis, além do fato de ele nunca ter tido dificuldades nesse cam po. Muito pelo contrário. A facilidade com que ele parecia atrair mulheres ansiosas por fazer o que quer que fosse para agradá-lo chegava a entediá-lo.

Ele a seduziria e se certificaria de que seu tio ficasse a par de tudo para então acabar com ela de uma vez por todas.

Sua boca ficou tensa. Ele não gostava daquilo. Era muita crueldade para alguém que, como ele, sempre se orgulhara de ser uma pessoa correta tanto no trato profissional, quanto no pessoal. Mas se tivesse que jogar sujo para defender o seu tio, ele o faria.

Virou-se então na direção de Miguel e declarou:

— Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer com base no que ele me disse.

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Izzy dobrou a última camisa de Miguel, tentando conter sua ansiedade. Aquele macho puro sangue parecia tão fora de lugar naquela casa velha quanto um diamante brilhante num saco de batatas. Tinha certeza de que a sua proposta não seria nada boa para ela.

Cayo queria que ela deixasse a casa de seu tio, e ele não pa recia o tipo de pessoa que desistia facilmente.

— Tio — disse ele, sentando-se na ponta da mesa.

Izzy, que estava preparada para ouvi-lo desfiar uma lista de seus supostos pecados e convencer o seu tio a colocá-la no olho da rua, que era o seu lugar, ficou aliviada ao ouvi-lo dizer suavemente:

— Menendez me explicou que o seu problema cardíaco foi causado por uma febre reumática que você teve ainda criança. Aparentemente, a doença não foi detectada na época. Ele me ga rantiu que se pode viver tranqüilamente com ela, contanto que se tome alguns cuidados, algo que você não faz há anos...

— Ah, mas as coisas mudaram agora — interrompeu Miguel. — Ao contrário do que acontecia com a pobre e velha Benita, cujos pecados de omissão me escaparam, Izzy toma conta de mim esplendidamente! Nós vamos ficar muito bem aqui se ela aceitar continuar comigo por um salário condizente. Você não tem com o que se preocupar.

— Mas eu me preocupo — retrucou Cayo. — E isso há anos. Você é da minha família, é sangue do meu sangue. Eu gosto de você e me preocupo com o seu bem estar. Eu já havia lhe pe dido antes, talvez não com tanto vigor quanto deveria, mas desta vez, insistirei. Você precisa se mudar para o clima mais ameno das montanhas, pelo menos durante a época do calor mais forte do verão. Depois, quem sabe, você talvez seja suficientemente sensato para fazer de lá, a sua moradia. No Castillo de Las Palo mas você gozará de todo o luxo e conforto que desejar. Como você bem sabe, eu disponho de uma equipe lá, pronta para sa tisfazer todas as suas necessidades, além de uma biblioteca ex celente para que você possa prosseguir com o seu trabalho, se assim o desejar, com privacidade e sossego. Até onde eu enten do, não há nada, a não ser a sua teimosia o impeça de tomar a atitude mais sensata e que mais convém aos seus interesses.

Grata pela ausência, pelo menos, até o momento, dos ataques à sua pessoa, e surpresa com o fato de que a crítica que havia feito a ele tivesse realmente convencido Cayo a tomar uma ati tude quanto ao bem-estar de seu tio, Izzy conteve a respiração.

Ela não estava preparada para o grau de teimosia de Miguel.

Apesar de ter ficado obviamente tocado pela oferta de seu sobrinho, chegando a ficar com os olhos mareja dos, ele declinou:

— Fico muito grato pela sua preocupação, Cayo, mas nós es tamos bem aqui, e você sabe como eu sou avesso a mudanças.

Incentivada pelo olhar que Cayo de óbvia frustração que Cayo lhe lançou como se eles estivessem do mesmo lado, Izzy interveio:

— Posso dar a minha opinião? Isso parece ser exatamente o que o médico lhe recomendou, Miguel.

Sentindo o olhar de Cayo sobre si, ela encontrou o lampejo de uma pergunta muito definida nos seus olhos eloqüentes, mas decidiu ignorá-la. O fato de ela ficar novamente sem casa e sem emprego não fazia a menor diferença contanto que Miguel pu desse receber o tratamento devido. Ela se viraria. Miguel não teria mais necessidade de uma empregada se fosse morar com Cayo. Ele teria vencido a disputa e se livrado de sua presença supostamente venenosa sem ter de gastar um único euro para suborná-la.

A idéia de que ele sairia ganhando aquela contenda quase a fez bater os pés e gritar de raiva! Mesmo assim, ela sabia que deveria que isso convencer Miguel a aceitar a oferta de seu sobrinho.

Izzy se levantou para deixar os dois a sós e ficou surpresa quando ouviu o homem que lhe dissera que faria com que ela se arrependesse do dia em que tinha nascido dizer a Miguel, com a segurança de quem conhecia o ponto fraco de seu adversário e não hesitava em atacá-lo:

— Eu o conheço melhor do que você imagina, tio. Sei que recusou as minhas ofertas anteriores porque tem um coração bondoso, e não queria demitir Benita, por isso sugiro, insisto, que você leve Izzy consigo como sua acompanhante.

Atordoada com aquela sugestão, Izzy perdeu o fôlego quan do Cayo se virou para ela outra vez e lhe deu um sorriso des lumbrante que a aqueceu toda por dentro. Ela mal pôde acreditar quando ele prosseguiu:

— Desse modo, você não terá problemas de consciência por deixá-la desempregada, nem desabrigada, e eu terei muito pra zer em recebê-la como convidada em minha casa.

Ela o olhou assombrada, tentando encontrar alguma pista do motivo daquela mudança de comportamento tão repentina. Tan to que mal registrou a resposta divertida de Miguel.

— Nesse caso, eu concordo. Minha esforçada empregada merece umas férias depois de ter demonstrado tanta dedicação com um velho tolo como eu.

Izzy só conseguiu voltar à razão ao ver Cayo seguir em direção à porta dizendo que precisava voltar ir ao seu apartamento para esperar um fax de Hong Kong, mas que entraria em contato mais tarde para fazer os arranjos necessários para a mudança para as montanhas.

Ele estava tramando alguma coisa, e alguma coisa muito sór dida. Aquilo a assustou. Ele havia lhe oferecido dinheiro para que ela partisse e a ofendido, deixando bastante claro que a con siderava uma vagabunda, e agora sorria e dizia que teria muito prazer em recebê-la em sua casa... Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

— Você tomou a decisão certa — disse ela a Miguel. — Pelo que o seu sobrinho disse, você vai poder contar com toda a assistência de que precisar por lá. Ele parece ser muito afeiçoado a você. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará muito feliz em cuidar de você, mas não quero que você me inclua nessa mudança. Você não vai mais precisar de uma empregada por lá. Eu só estaria me aproveitando da situação. Prefiro ganhar o meu dinheiro honestamente. Tenho certeza que logo encon trarei outro trabalho — concluiu ela, torcendo para ter soado mais confiante do que, na verdade, se sentia.

— Entendo — respondeu Miguel tranqüilamente —, mas se essa for a sua decisão, eu também não irei. Nós dois con tinuaremos aqui, do jeito que estamos. — Seu rosto irrompeu num sorriso. — Aliás, pensando bem, eu estou muito feliz onde sou.

Foi então que ela compreendeu tudo. Cayo devia ter previsto aquela possibilidade. Afinal, ele deveria conhecer o próprio tio melhor do que ela. Havia sugerido que ela os acompanhasse porque sabia que não haveria outra maneira de fazer com que Miguel aceitasse a sua proposta, e enquanto isso, ia inventar uma maneira maquiavélica de se livrar dela.

Ela não tinha outra alternativa a não ser ir com ele, mas ti nha confiança de que depois que estivesse estabelecido e bem tratado, na casa de seu sobrinho, Miguel aceitaria uma desculpa como um repentino ataque de saudade ou uma proposta fictícia de trabalho em seu próprio país e a deixaria partir.

Ela faria isso antes que Cayo tivesse tempo para elaborar um plano para enxotá-la de sua casa aristocrática.

— Já que insiste em ser tão teimoso, eu vou com vocês. Nun ca vivi em um castelo antes. Deve ser divertido. Quando é que nós vamos? Ele disse?

O motorista conduziu o carro com extrema destreza e faci lidade pelos aclives íngremes. Depois de finalmente conseguir conter o seu temor diante das guinadas abruptas, Izzy começou a relaxar e admirar a vista.

Havia decidido relaxar e deixar as coisas seguirem o seu cur so, algo que sabia fazer muito bem, pensou ela, sorrindo, ao se lembrar de um dos vários sermões que seu pai lhe passara.

— "Ao contrário do seu irmão, James, você não parece dis posta a tomar nenhuma direção na vida! Simplesmente vagueia por aí, ao sabor do vento, de um trabalho sem futuro para outro. Será que você não tem nenhuma ambição?"

Não do tipo acadêmico. Ela não tinha a menor chance de competir com o seu irmão mais velho, mais inteligente, alta mente respeitado e adorado, por isso, preferia nem tentar.

O que seus pais nunca haviam compreendido era que ela _acalentava,__sim,_uma ambição. Sonhava em se apaixonar, casar com um homem que realmente amasse, montar uma casa com ele e enchê-la de amor e muitos filhos. Filhos que seriam igual mente amados, independente de seus talentos ou da falta deles. Uma ambição que ela ainda não havia conseguido realizar. Os rapazes com quem havia namorado durante a sua adolescência só queriam saber de uma coisa. Devido às suas curvas genero sas, e ao que James certa vez havia chamado contundentemente de "sua aparência de loira vagabunda", eles achavam que seria fácil levá-la para a cama, de modo que Izzy colocou os seus planos de lado até conhecer Marcus.

Ela havia acreditado que ele era o homem certo para ela. Que realmente se importava e gostava dela. Também nunca havia tentado levá-la para a cama, o que certamente significava, ela achava, que ele a respeitava?

Já estava imaginando-o, alto e loiro, à sua espera, no altar. A imagem, então, se desfez, para dar lugar a outra, desta vez com um homem moreno, duro, exalando um orgulho espanhol por todos os poros. Alarmada, Izzy engoliu em seco e piscou diversas vezes, tentando afastar aquela imagem de sua mente.

Para piorar ainda mais o seu embaraço, Miguel, que estava ao seu lado, comentou:

— Acho que o meu sobrinho devia deixar essas amantes oca sionais e arranjar uma esposa. Las Palomas é um lugar muito bonito, mas totalmente estéril. Aquela casa precisa de uma fa mília que traga vida àquele lugar, e eu pretendo dizer isso a ele, quando chegar a hora — disse Miguel, rindo, como se estivesse se divertindo com alguma coisa.

Perturbada demais pela imagem que aflorara de seu incons ciente para responder diretamente aquela pergunta, ela resolveu simplesmente mudar de assunto:

— Você conhece o castelo?

— Eu nasci lá — respondeu Miguel um pouco evasivo. — Ele já é propriedade de nossa família há muitas gerações. Eu saí de lá para cursar a universidade, na Inglaterra, e depois que obtive o meu doutorado, passei a lecionar lá, principalmente nos Estados Unidos. Eu raramente visitava a minha família, e nunca mais voltei depois da morte dos meus pais. Roman, meu irmão, pai de Cayo, ficou com o usufruto de Las Palomas, enquanto eu preferi viver a vida tranqüila de um humilde acadêmico. Nossa família é detentora de uma grande riqueza...

— Deixe-me ver se entendi direito — interrompem Izzy, virando-se no assento para poder encará-lo, com a testa franzida e um tom ultrajado. — Quer dizer que o seu irmão ficou com o dinheiro, o castelo e tudo o mais, e você ficou sem nada?

— Pelo amor de Deus! De onde foi que você tirou essa idéia? Como primogênito, eu herdei várias propriedades. Roman assu miu o comando da indústria de navegação, que Cayo expandiu imensamente desde o falecimento de seu pai, e também admi nistrar os meus investimentos. Eu nunca me interessei por bens materiais. Faço reuniões anuais com ele e seus administradores, mas tenho que confessar que embora eu seja muito grato a ele, acho tudo sempre muito tedioso. Seja como for — acrescentou ele, já mais alegremente — tudo o que eu possuo passará para Cayo um dia. As propriedades e os negócios dos Garcia vão estar novamente nas mãos de uma única pessoa.

Izzy ignorou os comentários posteriores de Miguel sobre a paisagem, esforçando-se para colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem.

Apesar das aparências, aquele o homem idoso ao seu lado não estava passando necessidades, mas sim, montado no dinheiro!

Ela teve vontade de sacudi-lo! Ele podia não ter nenhum inte resse especial por dinheiro, mas a lembrança de como ela havia se vangloriado pela sua esperteza em ter ido ao mercado, minutos antes de ele fechar, para aproveitar a xepa, fez com que ela se sentisse uma verdadeira tola. Miguel poderia muito bem ter apro veitado aquela oportunidade, entre tantas outras, para lhe dizer que aquilo não era necessário, ou, pelo menos lhe perguntar se o dinheiro que estava lhe dando para a manutenção da casa era tão pouco a ponto de ela ter de recorrer a medidas tão desesperadas.

Ela podia perdoar tudo, até mesmo rir do que havia aconteci do, mas aquele equívoco havia provocado sérias conseqüências.

Cayo acreditara que ela, depois de tentar seduzir um ban queiro respeitável e se tornar a sua amante, decidira investir no seu tio rico.

Uma impressão que ela só fez confirmar ao lhe exigir os bi lhões de libras! Deixando-o pensar que uma mera recompensa não a satisfaria, que estava determinada a pôr suas mãos na for tuna de seu tio!

Aquilo justificava a fúria e as ameaças de Cayo. Ela teria que conversar com ele o mais rápido possível para esclarecer a situação.

— Estamos chegando.

O volume de voz empregado por Miguel fez com que ela percebesse que aquela não era a primeira vez que ele tentava avisá-la do fato.

Havia um muro alto de pedra acompanhando o contorno da montanha. Eles pegaram uma pequena estrada que conduzia a um magnífico palácio fortificado, uma verdadeira declaração de poder e riqueza. Izzy sentiu um frio na barriga.

Como ela ia conseguir convencer o cínico proprietário de toda aquela fortuna de que ela era inocente?

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Assim que o carro atravessou um enorme arco de pedra e es tacionou no pátio interno, Cayo se levantou, deixando o banco de pedra sob a sombra de uma árvore, onde estava até então, e seguiu em direção à luz do sol.

A primeira fase de seu plano havia sido concluída. Seu que rido e teimoso tio estava finalmente em segurança, cercado de todo luxo e conforto que merecia.

A segunda fase, porém, ainda estava por começar — tirar aquela loira interesseira do caminho. Seus olhos emoldurados por fartos cílios escuros se estreitaram com uma expressão fria e ameaçadora.

Ele foi até o carro e se forçou a sorrir enquanto o motorista dava a volta para ajudar os seus passageiros a sair pela porta de trás.

Ao ver a pequena gananciosa dar o barco solicitamente a Mi guel e sorrir afetadamente para ele, Cayo quase a fuzilou com seu olhar.

Seu cabelo loiro prateado estava, como sempre, calculada-mente desgrenhado, num estilo naturalmente sexy pelo qual muitas mulheres se disporiam a pagar o que quer que fosse. Estava usando uma camiseta gasta que aderia adoravelmente aos seus seios fartos, e uma calça que moldava sedutora mente as suas coxas e ia até pouco abaixo de seus joelhos. Ao sentir o seu corpo reagir com desejo àquela visão, Cayo se perguntou como aquelas roupas tão comuns podiam dei xá-la tão sensual e provocante aos seus olhos, quando outras mulheres, muito mais arrumadas e perfeitamente maquiadas, do seu meio social, não conseguiam mexer com a sua libido daquele jeito.

Ele não devia se deixar impressionar pela sua reação primi tiva àquilo a que Augustin del Amo havia se referido como "um pedaço de mau caminho", pensou ele, passando a língua nos lábios, lembrando da tarefa que tinha à sua frente.

Izzy não havia aceitado a sua oferta de dinheiro para deixar o seu tio em paz, portanto estava em suas mãos seduzi-la e afastá-la definitivamente dele, tarefa que não combinava em nada com o seu arraigado senso de honra e ética, aguçado por séculos de orgulho espanhol.

Ele manteve o sorriso no rosto, escondendo seus pensamen tos desagradáveis enquanto ela se aproximava dele. Suas maçãs do rosto estavam coradas quando ela pousou as mãos em seus quadris generosos, aprumou o queixo e exigiu arfante:

— Preciso falar com você. Agora. Em particular.

O sorriso de Cayo desapareceu imediatamente. Ela não esta va em posição de fazer exigências alguma.

— Se não se importa, eu costumo cuidar para que meus con vidados estejam bem acomodados.

Ignorando o seu apelo agitado, Cayo passou por ela, indo ao encontro do tio para saudá-lo e passar o braço em torno dos seus ombros.

Por algum motivo, ela desejou que ele a tivesse saudado com o mesmo afeto e calor, para logo em seguida desejar não ter pensado uma coisa tão estúpida.

Ela não devia tê-lo abordado daquela maneira, pensou Izzy. Cayo certamente devia estar acrescentando uma total falta de educação à sua lista de defeitos.

Embaraçada, ela sentiu o seu rosto se aquecer e ruborizar ao ver os dois homens se aproximar dela.

— Gostou, Izzy? — perguntou Miguel, com um gesto lar go, abarcando o pátio, a magnífica fonte central, os exóticos arbustos floridos, os pombos brancos e as galerias de pedra que conduziam aos aposentos, certamente suntuosos.

— Tenho certeza de que a sua acompanhante deve estar muito impressionada — disse Cayo secamente, antes de ela ter chance de responder, e imediatamente se reprimindo pelo tom sarcástico que empregara. Ele teria que se esforçar mais, que adotar um comportamento dúbio completamente estranho à sua natureza direta e clara se quisesse convencê-la de que _ele_era um alvo mais interessante para os seus propósitos interesseiros. — Ramona, minha governanta, lhes mostrará os quartos que fo ram reservados para vocês — comunicou Cayo.

Izzy seguiu-os pelo vasto corredor de mármore enquanto ele prosseguia.

— Ficam no andar térreo, perto da biblioteca. Você não precisará usar nenhuma escada para transitar, a menos que deseje fazer um reconhecimento da casa em que passou a sua infância.

Sua expressão austera se suavizou, irrompendo num sorri so que o fez parecer humano e irresistivelmente bonito, pensou Izzy, odiando o efeito que aquilo teve sobre ela.

— Não preocupe — prosseguiu Cayo. — Seus livros e pa péis não foram desembrulhados. Ninguém vai mexer neles, nem tirá-los da ordem — garantiu ele suavemente. — Você po derá organizá-los na biblioteca como bem entender.

Ele realmente gostava do seu tio, conclui Izzy, enquanto eram apresentados à governanta e ao restante da criadagem. Cayo deu algumas instruções em espanhol, fazendo com que a eficiente governanta conduzisse Miguel a uma entrada em forma de arco no final do corredor e as empregadas fossem cuidar de seus afazeres. Bastava uma palavra sua para que as coisas acontecessem.

Izzy estremeceu e quase perdeu o controle quando ele tocou o seu braço. Ficou tão atordoada que mal conseguiu compreen der o que ele estava dizendo até ele aumentar a pressão de seus dedos bronzeados em torno do seu braço e repetiu:

— Vou lhe mostrar os cômodos que reservamos para você.

— O quê? Ah, sim — respondeu ela, tentando soltar o seu braço, o que só fez com que ele a segurasse com mais força ainda, enquanto a conduzia por uma enorme escada de pedra.

Com a garganta seca, ela se sentiu como uma prisioneira sendo levada para a sua cela. Tinha que se explicar a ele. Lem brando de sua gafe anterior, porém, ela achou melhor esperar, e não falar com ele ali, onde os criados podiam passar e ouvir a sua conversa.

Ao final da escada, havia um corredor, à direita, na penumbra, com paredes de pedra recobertas de tapeçarias de valor prova velmente inestimável, que mais à frente se dividia em três novas direções. Aquele lugar era muito misterioso e intimidador.

Izzy desejou jamais ter concordado em vir. Fizera-o apenas porque julgara que era o melhor a fazer pelo bem-estar e pelo futuro, de Miguel.

Uma atitude desnecessária, porém, coisa que ela só concluiu tarde demais.

— Se gosta tanto de tomar a frente da situação, por que não cuidou para que o seu tio tivesse um sustento decente e uma em pregada competente durante todos esses anos? Eu, que sou uma perfeita estranha, precisei de apenas 10 minutos para compreen der que ele fica tão envolvido no seu trabalho que não consegue tomar conta de si mesmo!

Ela o encarou sem se acovardar. Sabia qual seria a sua res posta. Ele só havia decidido interferir na vida de seu tio agora porque queria evitar que ela colocasse a mão na sua herança. Como se eleja não fosse suficientemente rico sem isso!

Cayo ergueu a cabeça, altivo, olhando-a do alto dos séculos de cultura espanhola esculpidos nos belos traços de seu rosto.

— Acho melhor moderar o seu tom e guardar as suas opi niões distorcidas para si mesma enquanto estiver aqui como minha convidada — advertiu ele, friamente.

Ele não tolerava ataques pessoais, ainda mais vindos de uma mulher de baixo nível como ela. Seu plano de seduzi-la para preservar o ingênuo Miguel pareceu-lhe repentinamente baixo demais para a sua natureza honrada.

Devia haver outra maneira de resolver aquele assunto.

— Podemos prosseguir? — perguntou ele, acidamente educado.

Humilhada, Izzy teve que engolir a sua frustração. Ele sabia como fazer uma pessoa se sentir inadequada naquela casa esplên dida, onde ele vivia isolado, em meio a uma riqueza fabulosa, cercado por um verdadeiro exército de criados prontos para sa tisfazer cada um de seus caprichos.

Ela precisava corrigir o rumo que aquela história estava to mando e convencê-lo de que não era a pessoa que ele acreditava que ela fosse. Um enorme sorriso irrompeu em seu rosto ao ima giná-lo implorando pelo seu perdão. Ela fingiria inicialmente estar considerando a hipótese, para então, aceitar o seu pedido de desculpas com dignidade, recuperando, enfim, a sua moral!

Ele, então, abriu a porta, mostrando-lhe o quarto mais lindo que ela já havia visto na vida.

— Uau!— exclamou ela, com os olhos arregalados. O chão estava coberto de tapetes brancos e as paredes eram de um tom delicado de amarelo primaveril. Havia janelas altas com esvoaçantes. Cortinas brancas e três poltronas estofadas de seda amare la em torno de uma mesinha de centro, onde um belo arranjo de rosas perfumava o ar, além de um pequeno bar completamente abastecido.

Cayo enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e disse:

— Sua sala de estar. O quarto fica naquela porta contígua. Uma suíte, é claro. Vou deixá-la à vontade para que descanse um pouco e a verei no jantar.

Sua vontade de explorar as acomodações era enorme, mas a urgência de colocar Cayo Garcia em seu lugar era mais forte. Ela se pôs à sua frente, cruzou os braços através e ergueu o rosto na sua direção.

— Espere um momento. Tenho algo a lhe dizer. É realmente importante.

— _Si?_— disse ele, franzindo fortemente a testa ao olhá-la nos olhos. Olhos tão azuis, de uma inocência quase infantil. Olhos incrivelmente sedutores. Ele respirou fundo. Izzy tinha um rosto de rara beleza. Seus traços não eram perfeitos, mas for mavam um conjunto fascinante, emoldurados por fios instáveis loiro prateados que pareciam tão macios quanto sedosos.

_É__uma__pena__que__ela__seja__uma__prostituta,_pensou ele, para en tão, sentir uma inexplicável pontada de tristeza em seu coração pelo desperdício de que toda aquela embalagem encantadora, envolvesse, na verdade, uma mercenária de alma imoral.

— Ouça — disse Izzy, notando que estava arfante.

Estava tendo uma enorme dificuldade para encadear as pala vras em sua mente com algum sentido em sua mente, que dirá, colocá-las para fora. O modo como ele olhava para ela a estava deixando com um frio na barriga e a boca seca.

— Bem? — murmurou Cayo, divertindo-se ao pensar no que ela poderia estar planejando. Algo provavelmente tão fora de propósito quanto a sua última explosão, provavelmente.

Izzy passou a língua sobre os olhos tentando lutar contra o efeito que o olhar daquele homem sempre exercia sobre ela. Olhos tão belos quanto o seu rosto incrivelmente masculino...

— Sei o que você pensa sobre mim — disse ela com grande esforço —, e não o culpo. Imagino que você esteja mais pro penso em acreditar na palavra de um banqueiro bem-sucedido e de sua esposa do que na de uma simples empregada domés tica, mas eu lhe juro que as coisas não se passaram como você imagina. Sinto muito ter que dizer isto sobre um amigo seu, alguém que você certamente respeita, mas foi o _Senor_del Amo quem me assediou, e não o contrário. Eu não tinha idéia de que Miguel não era pobre até ele me contar a sua história, a caminho daqui. Honestamente! Ele me disse que havia nascido aqui e que a riqueza da família tinha sido dividida entre ele e o seu pai. Foi a primeira vez que ele mencionou alguma coisa a esse respeito. Eu fiquei completamente pasma!

Fora uma boa tentativa, mas nem de longe suficiente. Os olhos de Cayo acompanharam os movimentos de Izzy ao afastar os fios rebeldes de sua testa, fixando-se no seu corpo voluptuoso.

Devia estar esperando que ele lhe dissesse que acreditava nela e que a tratasse como um anjo de candura, e deixá-la à vontade para envolver Miguel cada vez mais em sua teia. Será que ela achava que ele tinha nascido ontem?

— Vamos recapitular, então — disse ele com um sorriso devastadoramente desafiador. — Você ficou com pena de um pobre idoso e aceitou cuidar da casa dele por uma ninharia por pura bondade?

Izzy se remexeu, sentindo-se pouco à vontade. Tinha que reconhecer que do ponto de vista dele, sua atitude realmente parecia suspeita.

Cabia a ela fazê-lo enxergar a verdade. Empertigou os ombros delgados e disse, com mais confiança do que na verdade estava sentindo:

— Eu estava em apuros, assim como ele. Ele precisava de alguém para cuidar da casa, e eu de um trabalho e um teto. É verdade que o salário que ele me ofereceu era ainda menor que aquele pago pelos del Amo, que, acredite, não dava nem pro começo. Senti pena dele, mas estava decidida a perma necer somente até que ele pudesse contar com algum outro tipo de ajuda. Você sabe muito bem o quanto ele é desligado no que diz respeito às necessidades vitais como comer, por exemplo.

— É verdade.

Izzy suspirou aliviada. Cayo estava começando a acreditar nela. Ela odiava quando as pessoas faziam uma idéia errada a seu respeito, especialmente ele. E por que isso?, perguntou ela a si mesma, quando Cayo, exultante, argumentou:

— Mas você ainda está aqui com ele, mesmo sabendo que o seu bem-estar está garantido. Por quê?

Ela reconheceu o seu tom de sarcasmo e sentiu sua pele arder de raiva. Acreditando que sua única saída seria apostar na ho nestidade, ela retrucou:

— Sei que isso pode parecer estranho, mas você, _efetivamente,_me convidou para vir também. Eu disse a seu tio que não teria mais serventia para ele nas atuais condições, mas ele se recusou a vir sem mim. Acho que assim como eu em senti responsável por _ele_se sentiu responsável por _mim._

— Entendo — disse ele olhando calmamente para ela. Izzy engoliu em seco. Aquilo por acaso significava que ele acreditava nela e tinha desistido de sua vingança?

Ela quase se desmilinguiu quando ele lhe concedeu o seu poderoso sorriso e disse:

— Sugiro que você fique à vontade e descanse até nos en contrarmos no jantar. Mandarei que lhe tragam um bule de chá inglês — disse ele, saindo e fechando a porta do quarto.

Ela era bem esperta, pensou Cayo. Tinha a capacidade de manter aquele olhar inocente e mentir descaradamente, mas ele não era nenhum ingênuo. Cerrou, então, os dentes e des ceu para ver como o seu tio estava se ajeitando, pensando que aquele olhar arregalado e ingênuo não combinava em nada com aquele corpo sexy e tentador.

Ele comprimiu os lábios. Já era hora de por o seu plano em ação.

Mostre-lhe o tipo de luxo com o qual ela só poderia ter sonha do até agora. Acene-lhe com a possibilidade de riqueza. Não havia necessidade de efetivamente levá-la para a cama, mas apenas de deixá-la acreditar que ele queria fazê-lo, dar-lhe a impressão de que por ser um cavalheiro, ele não se dava ao direito de tirar proveito da acompanhante do seu tio. Esperaria até que ela ficasse suficien temente desesperada para botar a mão numa fortuna e o encorajasse abertamente, para então fazer com que Miguel testemunhasse uma dessas cenas e entendesse finalmente o que estava acontecendo.

Só assim ele enxergaria a pequena gananciosa sexual que ela era e endureceria o seu coração a seu respeito.

E nesse momento Izzy Makepeace estaria acabada!

Cayo pousou o seu talher e se recostou na cadeira, desculpando-se com um sorriso.

— Pedi uma refeição simples. Sei que foi um dia muito agi tado para você, tio, por isso achei melhor não termos de nos arrumarmos especialmente para jantar.

Izzy arregalou os olhos, com a boca ainda cheia de bolo e sorvete. Se aquela tinha sido uma refeição simples, como seria um banquete naquela casa?

O comentário sobre a roupa a deixou nervosa, uma vez que ela estava usando o seu melhor traje, sensação que só fez piorar quando Cayo observou, brincando com a sua taça para vinho:

— Como você deve estar lembrado, titio, no final deste mês, eu vou promover o baile anual para os fazendeiros que arren dam nossas terras, nosso empregados, meus sócios e suas res pectivas esposas.

— É verdade — disse Miguel, recolocando os seus óculos remendados sobre o nariz. — E você espera que eu, como diria Izzy, abrilhante o seu evento? — prosseguiu ele, fazendo uma reverência a Izzy que lhe sorriu hesitante, temendo também ter de comparecer a um evento daquela magnitude.

Longe, porém, de lhe lançar aquele olhar gélido de frio desa grado, Cayo sorriu para ela, exatamente como havia feito antes de sair de seu quarto, pouco antes. Talvez, pensou ela, com uma boa dose de otimismo, ele tivesse pensado no que ela havia dito e finalmente se convencido da sua visão da história!

Seu otimismo só fez crescer quando Cayo disse suavemente a Miguel:

— Seria delicado se você comparecesse à tarde para saudar as pessoas que trabalham aqui. Eles sempre perguntam por você. Se achar, porém, que é esforço demais permanecer até a noite, você pode se retirar sem problemas. Eu estava, na verdade, pen sando mais em Izzy quando me referi às celebrações — disse ele, sorrindo para ela. — Suponho que ela queira escolher algo bem bonito para usar no baile, e como eu preciso ir a Madri, amanhã, sugiro que ela venha comigo, se você não se importar em dispensá-la por alguns dias.

— E uma excelente sugestão! Eu vou estar mesmo desem brulhando as minhas coisas e não vou precisar nem querer ajuda de ninguém.

Quer dizer então que ele estava _esperando_que a Cinderela fosse ao baile! Ela sentiu todo o seu corpo latejar e teve que fazer muito esforço para desviar o olhar do dele, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sua sensação era a de que poderia se afogar na queles olhos. Izzy ficou muito embaraçada com a capacidade que ele tinha de fazer com que algo pulsasse numa região muito secreta de sua anatomia, especialmente quando era amável com ela, sentindo os seus seios fartos despontarem contra o tecido de seu vestido.

Ciente de que ambos esperavam que ela dissesse alguma coi sa, Izzy se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira e respon deu, um tanto agitada:

— Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, mas eu prefiro não ir. Muito obrigada, mesmo assim.

Recusando-se a se deixar prender novamente na armadilha daqueles olhos espanhóis escuros, ela voltou a sua atenção para Miguel que lhe perguntou atenciosamente:

— Por que, _cara?_Por acaso você carrega um arsenal de ves tidos de gala na sua mochila?

Mortificado, ela enrubesceu.

— Você sabe muito bem que não! Eu não tenho recursos para isso, para roupas de luxo. Eu simplesmente não irei ao baile.

Os olhos de Cayo a observaram atentamente. Ela ainda estava jogando, esperando o próximo passo de Miguel. Seu tratamento carinhoso para com ela não havia lhe passado despercebido.

Ele lhe daria o que ela estava esperando.

Terminou de tomar o seu vinho e pousando, então, a taça sobre a mesa, disse:

— Eu não sou tão antiquado a ponto de achar que a acompa nhante do meu tio tenha que se manter à parte de uma ocasião como essas! E quanto à sua falta de condições, não precisa, se preocupar. Eu terei imenso prazer de providenciar tudo o que for necessário — disse ele, com um brilho de desafio no olhar.

Izzy sentiu um frio na barriga. Ele parecia ter pensado melhor e decidido acreditar nela! O alívio que sentiu chegou a deixá-la fraca, embora ela realmente não devesse se importar com o que ele pensava sobre ela. Eles não representavam nada um para o outro. Aquilo significava ao menos que ele havia desistido de se vingar dela, mas mesmo assim...

— Eu não aceito caridade, _senor_— disse ela, erguendo o queixo com orgulho, fazendo com que seus olhos cruzassem novamente com os dele.

Ela comprimiu os lábios ao sentir o seu ventre latejar. Odiava o efeito que ele exercia sobre ela, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada a esse respeito.

Sua tola paixão por Marcus jamais a fizera se sentir assim tão desamparada e descontrolada. Seu sentimento por ele fora quase maternal, fazendo com que ela se preocupasse se ele estava se alimentando bem ou se estava devidamente agasalhado quando esfriava.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com caridade — interveio Miguel, tomando a mão dela na sua. — Você foi extremamente bondosa com este velho tolo aqui e eu em sinto em dívida com você. Como ainda sou o seu patrão, eu exijo que você acompanhe o meu sobrinho a Madri e permita que ele a recompense por tudo o que fez por mim.

Ela ficou tocada com o constrangimento que se apoderara de Miguel depois de descobrir que havia lhe pagado um salário extremamente defasado pelo serviço que ela lhe prestara.

— Está bem — concordou ela. — Se isso lhe agrada.

Ela enrubesceu, embaraçada, quando Miguel apertou a sua mão e dispensou o seu guardanapo.

— Excelente! Estamos combinados, então!

A perspectiva de passar algum tempo a sós com Cayo, porém, deixou Izzy terrivelmente perturbada.

Não só por causa da sua má vontade para com ela, ate pouco antes daquela conversa, no quarto, mas também porque, pela pri meira vez em sua vida, ela estava se sentindo consumida de dese jo por um homem que estava totalmente fora do seu alcance!

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

O desejo era algo que podia ser contido. Ou não?

E claro que sim, disse Izzy a si mesma, tentando se tranqüi lizar quando Cayo entrou nos aposentos que haviam sido reser vados a ela por uma porta contígua que aparentemente conduzia aos dele. Aquela era uma intimidade para a qual ela não estava nem um pouco preparada.

Não havia por que ficar tão assanhada, pensou ela, fazendo o melhor que podia para não demonstrar a sua agitação. Cayo estava usando um terno cinza-claro que valorizava muito o seu porte atlético.

Ele estava realmente de tirar o fôlego. Izzy baixou os olhos e ficou olhando para os próprios pés. Havia passado a maior parte do voo ouvindo os comentá rios ocasionais dele através dos fones de ouvido e dizendo a si mesma para começar a agir e a pensar como um adulto sensato. Admirar um exemplo tão raro de extrema virilidade era perfeitamente normal, mas desejar se aproximar e ter um envolvimento pessoal com ele estava completamente fora de cogitação.

Ele, agora, estava tão sensual quanto antes, mas havia algo mais. Poder. Mestria. E aquilo era assustador, especialmente quando o seu coração estava acelerado, seu pulso agitado e um desejo vergonhoso inundava o seu ventre.

Ela ansiou para que Cayo dissesse alguma coisa para aliviar a tensão, mas quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ela desejou que ele não o tivesse feito.

— Seja estiver pronta de descansada, nós podemos partir. Há um carro esperando por nós.

Descansada?

Ela não havia parado de andar de um lado para o outro no quarto daquele hotel superluxuoso, que vinha a ser, como Cayo lhe informara, casualmente, sua propriedade, como tantos outros. Ela não parará de se perguntar o que estava fazendo lá e de se repreender por ter cedido tão prontamente aos apelos de Miguel.

Aquela raposa astuta, aparentemente havia mudado de idéia e decidido ser amável com ela, e Izzy não acreditava que pudes se dar conta disso, uma vez que só estava conseguindo conter os seus impulsos lascivos quando ele era rude.

Izzy entreabriu os lábios para lhe perguntar aonde eles iam, mas tudo o que conseguiu emitir foi um embaraçoso grasnido. Ela então pigarreou, inspirou profundamente, e, evitando os seus olhos que tanto a atordoavam conseguiu dizer:

— Eu vou ficar aqui. Vá você.

Boa tentativa, admitiu Cayo. Ela conversara pouco com ele no helicóptero, mas tinha prestado enorme atenção a cada pala vra sua no trajeto de limusine até o hotel, quando ele lhe mos trara os lugares e edifícios de maior interesse. Só havia voltado a se retrair depois de ficar sabendo que ele era o dono do hotel em que eles se hospedaram. Um de muitos que ele possuía ao redor do mundo, todos do mesmo nível, dissera-lhe ele, como se estivesse acostumado a se vangloriar daquele modo, algo com pletamente distante da verdade.

Ela devia estar tentando calcular o valor daquela propriedade e multiplicando-a, para tentar descobrir o montante do seu im pério e planejar uma maneira de botar as mãos nele!

Ele torceu a boca de desgosto, mas conseguiu falar com ela num tom suave e sedutor.

— Não creio que Madame Fornier aprove a idéia de eu expe rimentar as roupas que ela reservou para você.

Izzy teve que se esforçar para não cair na gargalhada ao ima ginar aquele espanhol machão tentando enfiar peças sedosas e justas, de um tamanho muito menor do que o seu. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam de divertimento ao pegar a sua bolsa e enfiar as sandálias de saltos altos para melhorar a sua autoconfiança, e dizer:

— Está bem. Vamos.

Bastaria pegar o primeiro vestido adequado para se usar num baile ao qual ela não pretendia ir e pronto. Assim, eles poderiam tomar o rumo de volta ao castelo de Miguel, sãos e salvos. Esse era o máximo de tempo que ela podia permanecer na presença sexy de Cayo Garcia sem ser vítima de um ataque de seus pró prios hormônios em polvorosa.

Cayo ficou de lado para dar passagem a ela e estreitou os olhos cinicamente ao vê-la rebolar à sua frente sobre aqueles saltos ridículos. Odiou o modo como o balanço de seu corpo despertou os seus instintos mais primários, tentando se lembrar que a simples menção a um guarda-roupa novo a fizera sair em disparada.

Seus enormes olhos azuis haviam se iluminado como uma árvore de Natal ao pensar em colocar as mãos num punhado de brindes.

Ela mal podia esconder a sua avareza, ele pensou com repug nância, lembrando-se, logo depois, que era justamente na avare za dela que ele estava apostando. Bastaria que ele a enchesse de presentes e a fizesse ver como seria viver coberta de luxo, sendo paparicada dia e noite que ela desistiria do seu rio e voltaria a sua artilharia na direção dele.

E então a srta. Izzy Makepeace teria uma grande e desagra dável surpresa.

Ele sorriu de satisfação ao se posicionar ao lado dela e, num gesto aparentemente amigável, pousar o braço sobre os seus ombros estreitos, guiando-a em direção ao carro.

— Ele não está muito longe. Meu motorista vai esperar para nos levar ao restaurante, mais tarde. Temos uma reserva para as 2lh — ele a ajudou a se acomodar no carro e continuou: —, de pois, então, ele levará as suas compras de volta para o hotel.

Deu então uma instrução ao motorista na sua própria língua e se recostou ao lado de Izzy, que se afastou, indo sentar no extremo do assento.

— Eu posso comer alguma coisa no meu quarto — opôs-se Izzy.

Ela já estava muito nervosa ao lado dele, atemorizada com o poder que ele exercia sobre ela. Jantar com ele num restaurante sofisticado já seria demais.

Além disso, ela ano poderia ir a um lugar desses vestindo uma saia amarrotada de algodão e uma camiseta velha.

— Eu prefiro assim, realmente... Não estou usando uma roupa apropriada para ir a um lugar fino — enquanto o carro partia.

Izzy olhou para ele de soslaio e teve a sensação de que seu coração ia parar de bater. Seus olhos se encontraram! Ele estava sorrindo. Um sorriso deslumbrante que a deixou completamente atordoada.

— Bobagem — disse ele numa voz que mais parecia uma carícia lenta e sensual. — Essa é a primeira vez que você vem a Madri, e eu não vou permitir que você fique enfiada num quarto de hotel, sem desfrutar da cidade.

Ela havia desviado o olhar e baixado o rosto, deixando entrever o seu pescoço delgado enquanto seu lindo cabelo escondia o seu perfil. Mas ele não ia cair naquela cena de timidez, assim como também não se deixara convencer pela sua versão da história, na qual Augustin del Amo era o ver dadeiro vilão.

Ele não gostava de Augustin, mas não era preciso ser for mado em Psicologia para concluir que um banqueiro altamente respeitado como ele, apesar de suas aventuras extraconjugais, não ia se arriscar a ser pego dentro de sua própria casa. Afinal, ele não era nenhum tolo.

Cayo afastou aqueles pensamentos de sua mente quando o carro estacionou. Dispensou o motorista e ajudou, ele mesmo, a pequena trapaceira a sair do carro, prevendo que ela não ia con seguir disfarçar quando batesse os olhos nas peças encantadoras que Madame Fornier havia reservado.

Ele passou a mão pela cintura de Izzy e a conduziu para den tro de um elegante edifício de estilo neoclássico que não se pa recia em nada com nenhuma outra loja de roupas que ela tivesse visto na vida. Aquele deveria ser um lugar de acesso restrito apenas a clientes muito ricos.

Izzy ficou toda arrepiada. Preferia que ele não a tocasse, pois aquilo a tirava do sério. Pelo menos agora, pensou ela, tentando se reconfortar, ele acreditava na sua versão dos fatos. Aquilo fez com que ela se sentisse um pouco melhor. Estava acostumada a ter os seus defeitos ressaltados, tanto por sua família quanto por seus patrões, de modo que quando alguém e tratava bem, ela se sentia ridiculamente feliz e agia como um verdadeiro cãozinho abanando o rabo!

E por falar em cães...

Era quase um filhote. Um emaranhado de pelos, costelas à mostra, agachado em meio às sombras da entrada, tremendo, apesar do calor sufocante da noite.

— Oh, pobrezinho!

Izzy observou os olhos castanhos desolados do animal que uivou para ela em resposta à sua voz e se enterneceu comple tamente por ele. Inclinou-se, então, e tirou o bichinho do chão, que se contorceu todo, aninhando-se junto ao pescoço dela, aba nando agitadamente o rabo praticamente despelado.

Ela se voltou para Cayo, e, ignorando a sua expressão zan gada, declarou:

— Posso sentir todos os seu ossos. Ele deve estar faminto!

— E cheio de pulgas também. Ponha-o no chão. Madame Fornier não gostaria nada...

— Não — disse Izzy, erguendo o queixo teimosamente. — Nada faria com que ela abandonasse aquele pobre cãozinho em apuros. — Eu vou levá-lo comigo. Ele está precisando de um bom banho e de comida. Não posso deixá-lo aqui e fingir que não o vi. Mesmo que você possa! — Ao ver que a expressão do espanhol havia ficado ainda mais grave, ela acrescentou, num tom um pouco menos beligerante: — Por favor, não pense que eu não sou grata pela sua oferta de me dar um vestido novo. Eu sou, mas não dou muita importância para essas coisas. Eu posso muito bem viver sem um vestido chique, mas este bichinho não vai sobreviver muito tempo a menos que alguém cuide dele. Entre e peça desculpas à Madame Sei Lá O Quê, para que pos samos levá-lo para o hotel.

Ela estava realmente falando sério.

A perplexidade de Cayo aumentou ainda mais. Será que ela também havia agido assim ao encontrar o seu tio caindo na rua? Se fosse esse o caso, ela teria aceitado trabalhar por um salário miserável para poder cuidar de um pobre velho negligenciado por seus parentes e desamparado, achando que não havia nin guém mais disposto a fazê-lo.

De repente, nada mais parecia tão claro e evidente como an tes. Será que ele havia errado em seu julgamento sobre ela?

Ele deu um passo adiante e a submeteu a teste final.

— Ele tem alguma identificação? — Ao vê-la balançar vee mentemente a cabeça em negativa, ele disse: — Creio então que deva ter sido abandonado. Pedirei ao motorista que o leve a um veterinário enquanto vamos ao nosso compromisso.

Como se tivesse entendido o que ele dissera, o cachorrinho soltou um uivo de lamento e começou a lamber o rosto de Izzy. Ela o segurou protetoramente e sentiu o seu pequeno coração bater freneticamente.

— Não! — disse ela, imaginando um homem enorme de jaleco branco empenhando uma injeção letal diante do bichinho. — Eu posso tomar conta dele!

— _Bueno!_— disse ele, decidido. — Espere no carro e leve este monte de pulgas com você.

A última coisa de que ele precisava era de um filhote de vira-lata sarnento que ia se transformar num vira-lata sarnento adul to, mas ele sabia quando devia se dar por vencido. Pela primeira vez, em toda a sua vida adulta, ele se sentiu inseguro e odiou aquela sensação. Pegou, então, o celular e fez três ligações cur tas e precisas com a segurança de quem estava acostumado a que as pessoas fizessem tudo o que ele queria.

Cayo entrou no carro, tentando descobrir se havia ou não se enganado redondamente a respeito da índole de Izzy Makepeace.

Ele nunca se enganava!

Porém...

Izzy não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ela e o cãozinho haviam sido tratados com toda a pompa e circunstancia desde que ha viam voltado ao hotel.

O gerente já estava esperando por eles. Ele os havia acom panhado, todo solícito, dando ordens a dois de seus empre gados que haviam enchido uma bacia de plástico com água quente. Para demonstrar o quanto era importante, o gerente examinou minuciosamente o frasco de shampoo para bebês antes de passá-lo a ela.

Ciente de todos os olhares voltados para ela e da atitude irônica de Cayo, ao fundo, Izzy se ajoelhou e colocou o cãozinho na água. Benji, como ela já havia decidido chamá-lo, estranhou demais a experiência e começou a se debater e encharcar o chão de banheiro, soltando uivos desesperados enquanto ela o ensaboava e enxaguava, só voltando a ficar calmo quando ela finalmente o tirou da água e o envolveu numa toalha que lhe foi passada imediatamente.

O gerente deixou seus empregados cuidando da limpeza do banheiro e a conduziu em direção à sala de estar, onde haviam sido colocado uma tigela com um peito de galinha cortado em pedaços bem pequeno e outra, cheia de água.

Izzy se pôs a observar o bichinho devorando o frango com enorme satisfação quando um veterinário e seu assistente chega ram, trazendo uma série de embrulhos. Ela deixou que eles pro cedessem ao exame e foi abrir os embrulhos. Cayo tinha provi denciado a entrega de tudo o que poderia deixar um cachorrinho feliz e confortável. Havia uma caminha acolchoada, um cobertor macio, um pacote de ração para filhotes, tigelas e uma coleira feita do couro mais macio que ela poderia imaginar.

Quando o veterinário finalmente foi embora, Cayo lançou um olhar, em parte exasperado, e em parte divertido, para Izzy, ajoelhada sobre a caminha de cachorro onde Benji havia final mente se acomodado.

Ela se ergueu e sorriu para ele, com as mãos nos quadris.

— Você não me engana, Cayo Garcia! Sei que não é tão in sensível quanto quer parecer!

Seus olhos enormes estavam brilhando como duas safiras. A frente de sua camiseta estava encharcada, fazendo com que o tecido fino aderisse às curvas voluptuosas de seus seios.

Cayo sentiu o ar arder em seus pulmões. Ainda não sabia se ela era uma interesseira gananciosa ou não, mas uma coisa esta va clara: ela era uma armadilha ambulante para homens!

Ela estava vindo na sua direção, oscilando seus deliciosos e tentadores quadris, com um largo e deslumbrante sorriso estam pado no rosto que seria capaz de fazer um homem acreditar que o sol havia nascido à meia-noite e lhe estendeu a mão.

— Ele fica muito bonitinho dormindo. Venha ver. Seu nome é Benji...

— Eu passo — disse ele com a voz rouca.

Algo de muito profundo havia acontecido dentro dele. Seu rosto estava quente. Ele precisava sair dali. Imediatamente! Desviou, então, os olhos dos bicos dos seios de Izzy grudados no tecido molhado.

— Sugiro que você se troque. Eles vão trazer o jantar para você daqui a pouco — disse ele e então saiu pela porta que le vava aos seus aposentos antes de ceder ao intenso desejo que ameaçava tomar conta de todo o seu corpo.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago. Izzy piscou repetidas vezes para conter as lágrimas. Ela havia relaxado por alguns minutos, chegando a acreditar que havia ao menos uma chance de estabelecer uma amizade com Cayo que pudesse vir a dar, sabe Deus onde? Afinal, todo mundo tinha o direito de sonhar, não é?

Por um momento de insanidade ela até chegara a acreditar que estava se apaixonando por ele!

A que ponto podia chegar a loucura de uma mulher?

Inconsolável, ela foi até o banheiro, tirou as suas roupas en charcadas e tomou uma ducha rápida. Passou horas se enxugando, repreendendo-se pela sua falta de discernimento.

As atitudes que ele havia tomado para assegurar o bem-estar do cachorrinho a haviam feito olhar para ele não mais como alguém sem coração capaz de passar por um bichinho faminto sem se comover, mas como alguém que se importava o suficiente para mobilizar um veterinário, o gerente do hotel e providenciar comida. Um homem de coração bondoso.

Que idiotice!

Ele só havia feito tudo aquilo porque ela teimara em salvar o pequeno animal e ele não queria ver o quarto do seu precioso hotel infestado de pulgas, nem ter de agüentar as suas lamúrias e recriminações, caso o pobre bichinho viesse a morrer!

E ela, ali, fazendo um primeiro gesto amigável e natural em sua direção, querendo compartilhar o prazer que estava sentindo com ele, bancando a idiota, quase se apaixonando por ele! E o que ele havia feito? Rido dela!

Do mesmo jeito que Marcus havia feito. A única diferença era que Marcus tirava partido da sua paixão por ele, alimentando-a com o seu charme, para depois zombar dela pelas costas enquanto Cayo fora franco com ela desde o inicio, deixando bastante claro que não tinha o menor interessado em comparti lhar um momento feliz ao seu lado.

Izzy não podia sequer suportar imaginar qual não teria sido a reação dele se ela, inadvertidamente, tivesse permitido que ele percebesse as fantasias que ela estava fazendo a seu respeito!

Isso não teria sido muito difícil, tendo em vista a sua inabili dade de esconder os próprios sentimentos. Ela teria de redobrar os seus cuidados quando estivesse perto dele, decidiu Izzy, ao vestir o roupão de banho.

Saiu então do banheiro e encontrou uma bandeja com uma refeição que parecia deliciosa e uma garrafa de vinho sobre uma das mesas.

Abatida, ela remexeu na comida, sem apetite. Decidiu se servir de um pouco de vinho e levou a taça con sigo quando foi checar como o cãozinho estava passando. Ele ainda estava dormindo. Izzy quase desejou despertá-lo para ter um pouco de companhia.

Ela quase morreu de susto ao ouvir uma batida na porta, anunciando a chegada de dois carregadores, trazendo um monte de caixas.

— Com os cumprimentos do _Senor_Garcia. Os dois sorriram para ela. Seria por ironia?

O rosto de Izzy ficou em chamas. Será que eles estavam achando que ela era amante do proprietário do hotel?

Sem conseguir falar, nem mesmo para dizer obrigada, ela os viu partir, bebeu o restante do vinho que havia em sua taça avidamente e se aproximou das caixas como se cada uma delas contivesse uma bomba relógio.

Eram todas pretas com o logotipo da Fornier gravado em elegantes letras douradas. Sentiu-se tão culpada que precisou tomar mais um gole de vinho. Ela conteve uma risadinha. Ia acabar virando uma alcoólatra daquele jeito!

Pobre madame! Como eles não haviam comparecido ao en contro marcado, Cayo tinha feito a coitada empacotar todas as opções que havia separado para ela e enviá-las ao hotel. Será que ele não se importava com os inconvenientes que podia cau sar às outras pessoas?

Provavelmente não.

Definitivamente não!

Bem, o mínimo que ela podia fazer agora, era escolher a roupa com que iria ficar. Dificilmente alguma cairia bem nela. Afinal, a madame nem sequer a havia.

Sem estar preparada para o que a esperava, Izzy arregalou os olhos e foi ficando cada vez mais boquiaberta à medida em que ia abrindo as caixas. Havia de tudo nelas, desde roupas casuais e sofisticadas, lingeries delicadas e sensuais e sapatos de salto alto. Tudo no seu tamanho. Como ela havia consegui do acertar? Será que Cayo havia lhe fornecido uma descrição exata dela?

Tecidos finos, cores suntuosas. Cortes perfeitos, lindos mo delos. Aquilo devia custar uma fortuna!

Izzy guardou tudo novamente nas caixas. Não podia, _não__iria_aceitar aquilo tudo.

Ficaria apenas com um vestido para usar no baile. Não estava se sentindo nem um pouco à vontade com a idéia, mas havia se comprometido a fazê-lo por causa de Miguel.

Sabia, porém, que não conseguiria ter mais um minuto de sos sego se não dissesse a Cayo, agora mesmo, que aquilo era um exagero e que ela, em hipótese alguma, permitiria que alguém gastasse uma quantia tão grande em dinheiro com ela.

"Você só merece aquilo pelo que você pode pagar. Olhe só para James. Ele trabalha muito. Está prestes a conquistar tudo aquilo que ele almeja. Do jeito que você vai, terá sorte se con seguir continuar pagando por esses sapatos ridículos que você insiste em usar."

Seus pais passaram toda a sua infância enchendo os seus ou vidos tentando fazer com que ela alcançasse o inalcançável, no seu caso, as notas altas na escola que a levariam a ter uma car reira brilhante e muito bem paga.

Cayo desligou o celular depois de conversar com o seu con tador, usando o adiantado da hora como desculpa por estar falando tão baixo. A verdade era que ele estava tendo muita di ficuldade em se concentrar.

Ele jamais havia sentido dificuldade de manter a sua concen tração antes. Aquela era a primeira vez, e ele sabia exatamente a quem culpar.

Izzy Makepeace!

Sua expressão se fechou. Será que ele havia se enganado se riamente a seu respeito. Ele se contorceu ao lembrar de como a tratara da primeira vez em que a vira, as coisas que havia lhe dito... Se estivesse mesmo errado, seu comportamento havia sido intolerável.

Ela havia aberto mão de renovar todo o seu guarda-roupa e jantar num dos melhores restaurantes de toda a Espanha para salvar um pobre vira-lata. Se aquilo havia sido apenas uma cena para convencê-lo de que ela não era uma interesseira, Izzy me recia o "Oscar"!

Tentando pensar com clareza e dizendo a si mesmo que de veria dar tempo ao tempo e que nesse momento ela deveria estar experimentando as peças que a francesa havia lhe enviado, ele foi até o bar e se serviu de uísque.

Voltou-se, então, rapidamente quando a porta que conectava os dois aposentos foi aberta sem a menor cerimônia, deixando entrar o motivo de sua perturbação pouco habitual.

Ele segurou o copo com mais força. Mesmo com o seu cabe lo brilhante caído sobre o rosto afogueado e os seus brilhantes olhos azuis apertado e reluzindo como os de um gato raivoso, ela estava extremamente sexy.

Seu pulso acelerou, mas ele tentou ignorar o fato, deplorando a reação sexual de seu corpo ao dela.

Aquilo era altamente repreensível, quer ele estivesse certo na primeira avaliação que fizera dela, quer ele estivesse equivoca do e ela não passasse de uma moça inocente.

Ele não levava moças inocentes para a cama.

Mas será que ele estava querendo levar _Izzy_para a cama?

Antes que tivesse que enfrentar uma resposta àquela pergun ta que não lhe agradasse, ele ergueu a cabeça, e exclamou num tom orgulhoso:

— Mas o que significa isso? Você se esqueceu de bater?

Lá estava aquele bruto sarcástico, em toda a sua imponência masculina. Suas pernas longas afastadas, as mangas da camisa enroladas até a atura do cotovelo, exibindo seus antebraços for tes, recobertos por alguns fios escuros, uma mecha de seu ca belo negro e sedoso caída sobre suas expressivas sobrancelhas arqueadas, e olhos arrogantemente desdenhosos.

Ela nunca seria capaz de compreendê-lo!

Amável num momento, e absolutamente vil no outro. Ela de via ser mesmo a maior idiota do mundo por fantasiar algum tipo de envolvimento com ele. Não mais, porém. Ela lhe diria o que havia vindo dizer e então iria embora com dignidade.

Olhando para um ponto além de Cayo para não se deixar abalar por ele, ela respirou fundo e exclamou em voz alta:

— Pode mandar isso tudo de volta. Eu vou escolher alguma coisa para usar no baile que você poderá vender ou trocar logo depois, já que eu não vou ficar mais muito tempo por aqui, mas o resto vai de volta para a loja! Posso não ter um tostão furado mas não preciso de sua caridade, nem sou alguma espécie de sanguessuga!

Satisfeita por ter dito a ele o que queria, ela lhe deu as costas e seguiu a passos largos em direção à porta, mas seu pé descalço enganchou na bainha do roupão de banho, e ela caiu.

— Você se machucou?

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de frustração, raiva e humilhação quando as mãos fortes de Cayo a seguraram pela cintura para ajudá-la a se levantar. Tinha querido ser tão digna e decidida, e tudo o que conseguira foi dar de cara no chão!

Ela estava pensando que ia desatar a chorar a qualquer mo mento quando ele a virou na sua direção e voltou a perguntar: — Você se machucou?

As mãos fortes dele ainda a estavam segurando, queimando a sua pele sobre o tecido sedoso. Ele estava tão perto... Perto demais. Izzy estava extremamente consciente da presença de seu poderoso corpo masculino. Aquilo a deixou muito tensa.

Seu coração começou a bater apressadamente e ela teve di ficuldade de respirar. Contra todo e qualquer bom senso, ela ergueu os olhos e se afogou nas profundezas dos dele.

Entrando em pânico ao sentir suas pernas bambearem, ela se agarrou nos antebraços dele para se equilibrar e quase soltou um grito ao tocar a pele quente dele e sentir uma descarga elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo.

— Eu estou bem! — disse ela, ofegante, baixando as mãos e fazendo um esforço débil para se desvencilhar dele.

Cayo a apertou com mais força ainda e fitou a cabeça baixa de Izzy, recoberta pelo seu belo cabelo loiro e sedoso, e sentiu o seu coração saltar dentro do peito.

Aquela entrada explosiva, a maneira como ela havia gritado com ele, algo que ninguém jamais havia ousado fazer, fizeram os seus lábios sensuais se curvarem relutantemente num sorriso de admiração por ela.

Ela não recuava diante dele quando se mobilizava por algu ma coisa, o que era um verdadeiro bálsamo, depois da conivên cia das mulheres sofisticadas que freqüentavam o seu círculo social e o deixavam extremamente entediado.

Suavemente, ele ergueu o queixo dela com o seu dedo indica dor, forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. Seu lábio inferior tremia e os seus olhos azuis brilhavam com as lágrimas não derramadas. Olhos magoados, tão claros e inocentes quanto os de uma criança.

Seu corpo não havia sofrido dano algum, mas sua alma sim.

Ele sentiu um profundo desprezo por si mesmo. Havia se enganado em relação a ela, acreditado em mentiras e ignorado a sua versão dos fatos e precisava corrigir o seu erro.

— Vamos sentar e conversar claramente, e esclarecer as coi sas entre nós — disse ele, tomando a mão dela na sua.

Conduziu-a então para os seus aposentos se notou o prato intacto e a garrafa de vinho aberta. O cachorrinho começou a fungar na sua cama, despertando lentamente.

Contendo um suspiro, ele pediu licença por um instante e falou ao telefone, emitindo ordens lacônicas e entrecortadas.

Franziu, então, as sobrancelhas ao se virar e ver Izzy espremida na ponta de um dos sofás, sentada as pernas cruzadas e abraçan do o seu próprio corpo, como se estivesse tentando ficar invisí vel. Seu belo rosto parecia atormentado.

Ela sempre metia os pés pelas mãos, pensou Izzy. Agia repe tidamente sem pensar, acabando por bancar a tola!

Ela não deveria ter feito, nem dito nada até o amanhecer do dia seguinte, quando então, informaria a Cayo, com toda a cal ma e dignidade, que não podia aceitar aquele presente, sem toda aquela cena histriônica.

Foi então que entraram dois empregados uniformizados, um com uma bandeja de café e paezinhos recheados, e outro, à espera das ordens de Cayo, que as ministrou num espanhol acelerado. O rapaz então tirou Benji da sua caminha e colocou a coleira no seu pescoço esquelético.

— O que ele está fazendo? — perguntou ela, erguendo-se imediatamente ao ver o cãozinho ser levado para longe.

Irritado com o seu ar de desconfiança, Cayo franziu as so brancelhas.

— Acho que já está na hora de você começar a confiar em mim. O animal ficará em perfeita segurança — informou ele, com uma rispidez que fez Izzy enrubescer. — Será levado para pas sear pelos jardins do hotel, para evitar acidentes, e então para o quarto da arrumadeira, onde será alimentado, antes de ser trazido de volta.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Izzy, jogando-se novamente no sofá.

— Você sempre tira conclusões muito pouco lisonjeiras de mim — disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela. — Por quê?

— O que você acha? — Ele realmente tinha o desplante de se fazer de desentendido, pensou Izzy. — Primeiro você me disse para deixá-lo aonde estava e depois ameaçou mandá-lo para um veterinário, provavelmente para ser sacrificado. Você não me encorajou exatamente a trazer Benji para casa, não é?

— Mas eu não a impedi — salientou ele, erguendo os cantos da boca num sorriso.

Aquela declaração deixou Izzy pasma. Tinha realmente que admitir que desde que ela havia se recusado a abandonar o cachorrinho, Cayo havia feito tudo para garantir o seu conforto e bem-estar, apesar de não parecer exatamente um aficcionado por animaizinhos desgrenhados e esqueléticos.

— Já chega desse assunto. Nós temos coisas bem mais im portantes para discutir. O cão é seu.

Izzy se virou instintivamente para lhe agradecer. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela sentiu um frio na barriga. Ele era tão bo nito que chegava a lhe tirar o fôlego. Ela desejou com todas as suas forças que ele fosse para o seu quarto de modo que ela não corresse o risco de ceder à tentação de vencer os poucos centí metros que a afastavam dele, puxar a cabeça dele para junto da sua e finalmente sentir os lábios dele contra os seus...

Cayo se remexeu no sofá, inquieto, sem conseguir **tirar**os olhos do seu belo rosto. Aqueles belos olhos azuis não pareciam mais inocentes, nem infantis, mas sim, ardentes, com suas pálpebras de cílios dourados baixas. Seus lábios cheios, rosados e macios estavam entreabertos, num convite silencioso. A sensação em seu ventre se intensificou ainda mais e seu pulso acelerou. Hesitante, ele estendeu uma mão para afastar uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído sobre a sua testa, mas, baixou-a rapidamente, amedrontado com aquele impulso irrefletido.

Ele se ergueu rapidamente.

— Como a refeição não estava do seu agrado e além do mais, já esfriou, sugiro que você se sirva de café e paezinhos. Nos veremos pela manhã. Como eu já lhe disse, nós temos algumas coisas para discutir — disse ele, e saiu, apressado, decidido a tomar uma ducha fria.

Seu desejo havia sido realizado, pensou Izzy, ao vê-lo partir tão abrupta e rispidamente. Por que então aquela sensação de ter levado uma ducha de água fria?

Cayo provavelmente havia ido embora porque ela devia estar olhando para ele como uma pessoa faminta diante de um filé suculento, pensou Izzy, profundamente embaraçada.

Esgotada e sentindo-se profundamente ridícula, ela se serviu de um pouco de café, e se pôs a esperar pela volta de Benji.

A única coisa sensata a fazer naquela situação era sair de cena, procurar um emprego, de preferência, onde ela pudesse morar, e onde aceitassem animais.

Ele havia dito que eles tinham muitas coisas para discutir.

Sua partida, certamente, era a primeira delas.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Depois de completar a segunda das duas ligações, cansativas, porém, aparentemente necessárias, Cayo foi até a janela e a abriu amplamente. Madri transpirava sob um sol escaldante nessa época do ano, fazendo com que os _madrilenos_que ti nham condições para tal, fossem buscar alívio no litoral ou nas montanhas.

Àquela hora da manhã, porém, a temperatura ainda estava tolerável. Cayo encheu os pulmões com o último ar fresco do dia de que ele poderia desfrutar, apreciando a cidade. Grande e agitada, ela oferecia diversas atrações culturais como museus, peças de teatro e espetáculos de ópera.

Havia também os raros tesouros do Palácio Real e seus par ques elegantes, e a diversão garantida em boates e restaurantes sofisticados que não ficavam a dever para os de nenhum outro país.

Um paraíso para os consumidores, e um prato cheio para as interesseiras de plantão, como ele supusera inicialmente que Izzy fosse.

Injustamente?

Talvez.

Quase certamente.

Aquele pensamento o deixou muito incomodado consigo mesmo.

Passou alguns dias com Izzy Makepeace naquela cidade, mostrando-lhe tudo o que ela podia propiciar, fazendo-a ver que ao seu lado, ela poderia ter o mundo aos seus pés, esta va agora fora de cogitação. Ao menos não pelos seus motivos iniciais e, sim, como uma maneira de se refazer dos seus erros com ela.

Se é que ele tinha que se refazer de alguma coisa. Cayo não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma outra ocasião ao longo de seus 33 anos em que ficara tão indeciso.

Ele sempre pesava os fatos e tomava a sua decisão, sem se perder em dúvidas, nem hesitações.

Mas quando se tratava de Izzy, ele não conseguia mais ser tão assertivo. Havia passado quase toda a noite acordado, re passando os fatos em sua mente, sem conseguir chegar a uma conclusão.

Desprezando-se por aquilo que ele teria chamado nos outros de fraqueza de caráter, ele abriu as portas que davam para os aposentos dela. Ia terminar a conversa que havia interrompido na noite anterior com ela e descobrir o máximo que pudesse a seu respeito.

O lugar parecia vazio. Ele a chamou, mas as palavras ficaram ecoando no ar, sem resposta.

Na noite anterior, ela lhe lançara um sorriso caloroso de fazer qualquer homem se derreter e lhe estendera a mão, num convi te... para admirar o seu cachorrinho! Teria sido aquilo um gesto ingênuo de uma moça inocente, ou uma atitude meticulosamen te calculada de uma sedutora interesseira?

_Madre__de__Dios!_Tudo o que ele ansiara por fazer fora tomá-la em seus braços e arrancar o seu robe de seda, tão ansioso quanto uma criança rasgando o papel de embrulho do seu presente de Natal!

Ao perceber o perigo que estava correndo, porém, ele ins tintivamente se afastara dela, com uma observação qualquer. Assim como antes, quando a acompanhara até o seu quarto e se sentira tragado por aqueles olhos, ansioso por explorar os seus mistérios, saboreá-la, desbravá-la.

Felizmente, ele havia conseguido resistir à tentação, porque não fazia amor com vagabundas gananciosas, nem seduzia mo cinhas inocentes, de modo que aquilo seria um erro, de um jeito ou de outro.

Seja como for, Izzy Makepeace estava definitivamente fora do seu alcance! E esta manhã, eles tinham muitas coisas para discutir.

Ela sabia disso. Ele deixara as coisas bem claras, pensou Cayo, bufando. Quando combinava alguma coisa com alguém, ele esperava que a outra pessoa cumprisse a sua parte à risca!

Devia ser por isso que ele estava tão frustrado depois de pro curá-la por todo o aposento, sem encontrá-la. Se não fosse pela caminha do cachorro e pelas caixas da Fornier, todas organizadamente empilhadas com uma nítida aura de rejeição em torno delas, pareceria até que Izzy nunca havia estado ali.

Ele passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo escuro como a noite, e franziu ainda mais a testa ao pegar o telefone e chamar o ge rente, através de quem, ficou sabendo que a _senorita_havia sido vista passeando com o cachorrinho pelos jardins do hotel, há cerca de uma hora, ou talvez mais.

Uma hora!

Os jardins do hotel eram muito bonitos e extensos, mas não a esse ponto. Será que ela havia ficado entediada e saído para passear pela cidade com aquele cachorrinho ridículo, esquecen do-se completamente que ele estava esperando por ela?

Aquela era apenas mais uma prova de como ela agia sem pensar.

Sua expressão ganhou uma aparência grave. Madri era uma cidade relativamente segura, mas havia certas áreas onde uma mu lher sozinha definitivamente não deveria se arriscar. Aquela, então, não devia ter a mínima noção de onde podia estar se metendo. Ela mal falava meia dúzia de palavras em espanhol, e mesmo assim, com um sotaque tão terrível que as tornava quase ininteligíveis.

Seu coração já estava quase saltando pela boca ao esbarrar num garçom assustado e atravessar as portas duplas que davam pára o terraço, poucos minutos depois.

Nada. Havia apenas alguns madrugadores tomando café numa das mesas do terraço. Também não havia nenhum sinal de uma moça atraente e um cão esfarrapado no gramado. A menos que...

Ele cruzou o gramado num tempo recorde, até alcançar os li mites do hotel, onde os pinheiros forneciam uma mais que bem-vinda sombra naquele intenso calor e ainda abafavam o barulho do trânsito, do lado de fora.

Se ela não estivesse lá, ele teria que percorrer as ruas da ci dade, e quando a encontrasse teria imenso prazer em torcer, ele mesmo, o seu pescoço!

Cayo precisou de alguns segundos para adaptar os seus olhos à mudança brusca de luz, antes de continuar caminhando pela sombra, chamando-a pelo nome com uma irritação cada vez maior. Teve de engolir um rugido irado quando uma coisinha miúda e quase sem pelos se lançou sobre ele, impedindo-o de prosseguir, com os olhos vivos e brilhantes fixos nele e a cauda sacudindo o seu corpo.

Cerrando os dentes, Cayo se inclinou para agarrar o animal. Sua dona não podia estar muito longe, fazendo com que ele per desse o seu tempo!

— Encontre! — ordenou ele, sem muita esperança na inteli gência daquele animal.

Agarrando-se à coleira, enquanto o cachorro corria acelerado como um galgo para fora de uma armadilha, Cayo perguntou a si mesmo se não havia se equivocado mais uma vez. Estaria o animal realmente conduzindo-o à sua dona, ou simplesmente correndo sem destino por puro prazer?

Foi então que ele a viu.

Ela estava sentada diretamente na terra, esfregando o seu tor nozelo. Sua saia gasta estava levantada até a altura das coxas. Suas pernas eram adoráveis, firmes e bem-torneadas, do tipo que faziam um homem sonhar em se aninhar entre elas.

A raiva com aquele pensamento completamente impróprio fez a sua voz soar muito asperamente.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? Nós tínhamos uma série de coisas para discutir essa manhã! Você se esqueceu ou costuma ser descortês assim mesmo? Qual é o problema com o seu tornozelo? — acrescentou ele, pouco depois.

Depois estreitou os olhos e moderou o seu tom, percebendo que aquela fúria toda estava substituindo o prazer mais físico que ele previra de torcer o seu delicioso pescocinho!

Ele tinha ficado preocupado com ela, ansioso pela sua se gurança.

A idéia de que ela poderia ter se perdido na cidade e estar correndo perigo o fez conhecer o sabor do medo pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Aquilo havia sido totalmente excessivo, reconheceu ele, en vergonhado.

Afinal, ele não sentia um instinto tão forte de proteção em relação a ela! Sentia?

_Madre__de__Dios,_ele estava perdendo as estribeiras! Desde que a conhecera, ele havia perdido a sua habitual frieza de que tanto se orgulhava! E agora, lá estava ela, acariciando aquele cachor ro feio que lambia o seu rosto, _ignorando-o_completamente!

— Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. O que há de errado com o seu tornozelo?

Deixando um pouco de lado o excesso de devoção canina que a havia confortado um pouco depois da fritaria de Sua Ma jestade, Izzy ergueu a cabeça, e respondeu com o máximo de frieza que o seu mau humor por ter sido tratada daquela maneira lhe permitiu:

— Nada demais. Eu tropecei, e o torci um pouco. Mas já está muito melhor agora. Obrigada por perguntar — acrescentou ela com agudo sarcasmo, colocando Benji novamente no chão e tor cendo para conseguir se levantar sem perder a dignidade. Achei que estava suficientemente cedo para dar um passeio antes de você sequer acordar. Eu não torci o meu tornozelo de propósito, e não pedi que você se incomodasse e saísse à minha procura, portanto pare de rosnar para mim! Não sei o que ainda temos tanto para discutir, embora eu não tenha me esquecido. Posso lhe sugerir ao menos que combine um encontro mais adequada mente no futuro? Sabe como é, com tempo e lugar defendidos, por exemplo!

Ela olhou para o belo rosto moreno dele e se arrependeu ime diatamente. As coisas que ele provocava nela deviam ser proi bidas por lei. Ele estava tentando não sorrir, o que só piorava as coisas, deixando os seus olhos marejados de lágrimas quentes de raiva. Ela o estava repreendendo, falando muito sério com ele, e Cayo estava achando graça nisso!

Tentando desesperadamente esconder o intenso desejo físico que se apoderava do seu corpo sempre que Cayo se aproximava dela, ou simplesmente quando pensava nele, Izzy se levantou, meio sem jeito, mordendo o lábio inferior e pulando sobre um pé só. Seu maldito tornozelo ainda estava doendo. Ela torceu para que ele não tivesse notado como o seu rosto havia enrubescido. Não conseguia controlar o calor que incendiava o fundo do seu ventre e a deixava fraca e agitada sempre que ele estava por perto. Ela morreria de vergonha se ele percebesse o quanto ele a perturbava.

— Aqui... — disse ele, segurando-a pela cintura com suas mãos fortes.

Ela havia baixado a cabeça, deixando as madeixas loiras co brirem o seu rosto.

Cayo sentiu um impulso de passar as suas mãos por aque les fios brilhantes e trazê-los para junto de si de forma a ina lar o seu perfume floral. Em vez disso, porém, ele perguntou comedidamente:

— Você consegue pôr todo o seu peso sobre aquele pé?

Idiota! Será que ele tinha que ressaltar que ela era muito pe sada? Ela sabia que jamais poderia usar uma roupa tamanho "P", mas ele também não precisava esfregar isso na sua cara!

— Está doendo muito? — perguntou ele, suavemente.

A visão das suas lágrimas estava deixando o seu coração apertado, e ele se surpreendeu desejando poder fazer qual quer coisa para livrá-la daquela dor. Seu coração parecia ter se transformado de uma hora para outra num _marshmallow,_só porque vira lágrimas genuínas saindo daqueles belos olhos? Será que era possível que um homem ficasse senil ainda tão jovem?

— Não chore.

De onde tinha aparecido aquela voz rouca?

Cayo franziu a testa e cerrou os dentes, tentando conter um desejo urgente de secar as lágrimas de Izzy com seus beijos para então descer até a sua tentadora boca rosada, sentir seus lábios se entreabrindo para recebê-lo, convidando-o, tocá-la com as suas mãos, todo seu corpo... Ignorou a dor insistente na sua vi rilha e a tomou em seus braços, caminhando a passos largos até as árvores, com o cãozinho no seu encalço.

Izzy arfou sentindo todo o seu corpo se derreter nos braços fortes dele e sua respiração se agitar. As lágrimas desaparece ram como que por encanto.

O calor gerado pela proximidade de seus corpos pareceu deflagrar um verdadeiro furor sexual dentro dela, fazendo-a per der completamente a cabeça e seu corpo começar a tremer. Ela soltou um gemido trêmulo, passou os braços em torno do seu pescoço e se aninhou em seu ombro firme, cedendo completa mente a uma intensa e proibida excitação que percorreu todo o seu corpo, chegando a quase explodir quando eles alcançaram os gramados ensolarados.

— Vou trazer alguém para cuidar do seu tornozelo — disse ele, com uma intensidade que queimou o pouco que restava de seu cérebro, para depois dizer, num impulso: — Depois eu o beijarei até ele ficar bom. Gostaria disso?

Beijar o seu tornozelo até ele ficar bom? Gostaria disso?

Por acaso macaco gosta de banana?

Izzy sabia muito bem que, para a sua profunda vergonha, ela não só gostaria, como _adoraria_que ele beijasse cada centímetro de seu corpo. Seu rosto enrubesceu de embaraço.

Ela, que nunca havia tido qualquer problema em preservar a sua virgindade, nunca realmente nem chegara a pensar muito nisso, desejava ardentemente que aquele homem deslumbrante a deflorasse.

Aquilo era realmente muita estupidez sua! Ele havia fala do em beijar o seu tornozelo até ele ficar bom como alguém que conforta uma criança que se machuca? Uma criança muito pesada, por sinal! Ele tinha uma capacidade inacreditável de deixá-la zangada! Era a única pessoa no mundo que conseguia transformar o seu comportamento habitualmente cordial num verdadeiro desastre emotivo! A simples aproximação dele bastava para que ela desejasse queimá-lo vivo e fazer amor, louca e impetuosamente com ele ao mesmo tempo!

Quanto tempo ela ainda conseguiria resistir antes de se expor ao ridículo, deixando-o perceber que o desejava tão ardente mente a ponto de não mais saber o que fazer consigo mesma?

Ele certamente morreria de rir ou lhe lançaria um olhar de severa repugnância e se assegurar de nunca mais chegar perto dela!

Sim, ele parecia ter mudado de idéia a seu respeito, mas isso não significava que ele ia ficar exultante se uma empregada doméstica gorda e mal-vestida quisesse ter um relacionamento mais íntimo com um ser elevado como ele.

A única coisa sensata a fazer era sair de cena. Ela o con venceria a levá-la de volta para o seu luxuoso castelo, e então explicaria a Miguel que não queria ser a sua acompanhante. Se decidisse voltar a Cadiz depois do verão, ele teria que arranjar uma nova empregada.

O que, naturalmente, configuraria mais um fracasso profis sional, pensou ela, desconsolada, olhando para o seu tornozelo enfaixado sobre o banco.

Ao menos não havia nada de grave com ele. Cayo havia con seguido fazer um médico aparecer do nada, coisa que já não a surpreendia mais. Bastava um estalar de dedos seu para que as coisas acontecessem.

Tratava-se apenas de uma entorse leve, nada mais. O médi co havia enfaixado habilidosamente o tornozelo machucado e recomendado repouso até o final do dia. Cayo, então, apoiara o seu pé no banquinho e saíra, junto com o medico, deixando-a sozinha com seus devaneios, até que...

— Nós dois perdemos o café da manhã.

O coração de Izzy começou a bater descontroladamente ao vê-lo entrar carregando uma bandeja contendo um café completo e um sorriso incrivelmente sexy estampado no rosto que só fez aumentar ainda mais o turbilhão de emoções que havia invadido seu corpo.

— Hora de se virar sozinho, não é? Sem um pelotão de gar çons, nem fanfarras...

— Quieta.

Seu olhar era quente. Vestido como estava, com uma camisa branca e calça escura, justa na altura de seus quadris, ele era uma verdadeira ameaça ao sexo feminino, pensou Izzy, acom panhando os seus movimentos graciosos. Ele colocou a bandeja numa mesinha ao lado dela e colocou uma cadeira junto à dela. Izzy soltou um longo suspiro. Estava furiosa por Cayo tê-la largado ali, sozinha, como um fardo indesejável, mas bastou ele aparecer para ela se derreter toda!

Ele serviu uma xícara de café e a passou para ela. O pires che gou a balançar quando ela o tomou de suas mãos. Coitadinha!

Ao sair com o médico, ele fez o que já deveria ter feito há dias, ligou para Augustin del Amo. Seu tom de voz trazia uma ameaça velada que não precisou ser explicitada. Ninguém, em sã consciência, ousava se negar a cooperar quando solicitado a fazê-lo por Cayo Angel Garcia. Ele rapidamente conseguira obter a verdade por trás da demissão de Izzy.

Uma verdade da qual ele vinha se convencendo cada vez mais. Agora todo que ele teve que fazer estava tentativa recom pensar.

Sentou-se, então ao lado dela e lhe disse.

— Eu quero lhe contar uma coisa, e lhe pedir algo também.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Determinada a não deixá-lo falar primeiro e desviá-la de seu propósito, Izzy engoliu o café de uma só vez, sem sequer sentir o seu sabor. Bastava um segundo ao lado dele para o seu bom senso desaparecer e a sua resolução virar pó.

— Eu quero ir embora. Poderia me levar de volta a Las Pa lomas, por favor? — disse ela abruptamente, sem olhar direta mente para ele para não perder a concentração.

— Já? — disse Cayo, pousando a sua xícara, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Mas você nem conheceu a cidade — salientou ele suavemente, perguntando-se o que a tinha motivado a tomar aquela decisão. — Madri tem muito a oferecer.

Aquela era a primeira mulher que ele não conseguia decifrar imediatamente como um livro enfadonho.

Talvez o seu tornozelo estivesse doendo muito, ou talvez ela estivesse pensando, equivocadamente, que teria que permanecer o tempo todo no quarto, com o pé para cima, até o fim de sua visita à capital.

Satisfeito por ter finalmente encontrado a resposta com sua incisividade habitual, ele lhe disse suavemente:

— Você não vai ter de passar o tempo todo aqui. Vamos fazer um passeio pela cidade mais tarde. Você não vai poder caminhar, nem dançar nas próximas 24 horas, mas um bom jantar e uma ou duas taças de champanhe num dos melhores restaurantes da cidade talvez tragam de novo um sorriso ao seu rosto, além de ser uma ótima oportunidade para você experimentar alguma das peças do seu novo guarda-roupa da Fornier.

Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer depois do que ouvira de Augustin del Amo.

Cayo sorriu para ela, concluindo, satisfeito, que não tinha perdido a sua capacidade de perceber o que as outras pessoas estavam pensando, talento, aliás, que já havia lhe rendido muito lucro nos seus negócios.

Se estivesse de pé, ele teria caído duro, ali mesmo, quando ela virou a cabeça e, com um olhar repleto de ódio e frustração, gritou:

— Até onde você é capaz de descer?

Ela estava a ponto de explodir de tanta mágoa. Quer dizer que ele achava que tudo o que ela queria era rodo piar por aí em vestidos de grife e se embriagar de champanhe?

— Eu não estava falando sobre ir embora _daqui._Quero dei xar o emprego com o seu tio, e talvez, até mesmo a Espanha! _O__quanto__antes!_

Seus olhos azuis profundos brilhavam inundados com lágri mas de raiva.

Ela havia feito das tripas coração para tomar uma atitude adulta e se afastar dele, mesmo sabendo que a perspectiva de nunca voltar a vê-lo a deixaria doente e vazia por dentro, e a única reação dele foi tratá-la como uma criança idiota, o que ele obviamente achava que ela era, a quem se podia facilmente aplacar com uma guloseima qualquer!

Mas ele não sabia como ela estava se sentindo, admitiu ela, tentando, como sempre, se colocar no lugar do outro.

Cayo não tinha como saber que bastava ela pôr os olhos nele para querer arrancar as suas roupas, e as dela também!

— Eu entendo — disse Cayo, estreitando os olhos, enquanto se recuperava da constatação que fizera uma avaliação comple tamente errada, coisa muito rara para ele.

Quer dizer então que ela estava planejando deixar o seu trabalho com seu tio Miguel? Por que, então, o seu cérebro já estava formu lando uma série de objeções quando tudo o que ele havia querido, desde que soubera de sua existência, era vê-la pelas costas?

Mas isso tinha sido _antes._

Isto estava agora, quando soube a verdade, ele racionalizou.

Cayo era conhecido internacionalmente como um executivo durão, porém justo. Não queria que ela partisse sem ter sido re compensada pelo mal que ele lhe fizera, acreditando nas palavras do banqueiro e de sua esposa. Não podia simplesmente se esque cer do modo como ela tomou conta de Miguel, trabalhando por um salário não condizente com seu trabalho para garantir o bem-estar de um idoso que, a seus olhos, não tinha com quem contar, o que demonstrava uma generosidade rara nos dias de hoje.

Aliviado por ter chegado à conclusão de que sua relutância em vê-la partir nada tinha a ver com a sua dificuldade de manter as mãos longe dela, ele relaxou. Ele podia lidar com o próprio desejo, mas sua consciência não lhe daria trégua se ele a deixas se ir embora sem lhe dar uma recompensa apropriada.

Levantou-se, então, rapidamente e retirou a bandeja. Nenhum deles havia tocado em nada. Não importava. Comer era a menor das suas prioridades no momento. Afinal ela havia sido bastante veemente ao proclamar o seu desejo de partir "o quanto antes".

Ele a faria mudar de idéia. Era o que o seu tio gostaria que ele fizesse. Pelo menos essa foi a desculpa que ele deu a si mesmo.

— Mas não há por que nos apressarmos, não é? — disse ele, num tom de voz doce como mel, ao voltar, inclinando-se para tomá-la em seus braços, sem nenhum esforço. Ignorando o seu balbucio de protesto, ele a carregou até a varanda.

Tonta e sentindo o seu coração acelerar, Izzy bateu no peito amplo dele com os punhos cerrados. Ser tomada nos braços por ele, duas vezes, numa mesma manhã, estava abalando seriamen te a sua sanidade mental e fazendo a parte secreta de sua femini lidade latejar de desejo e ficar inundada de paixão.

Estava tão envergonhada que acabou deixou escapar um soluço.

— Você está estressada — disse ele, acomodando-a numa espreguiçadeira. — Não há motivo para isso. — Depois abriu um enorme guarda-sol para protegê-la e tirou o celular do bolso para dar algumas ordens rapidamente na sua própria língua, en quanto sorria para ela.

Seus olhos negros eram pura gentileza, Izzy desviou o olhar rapidamente, concentrando a sua atenção nos jardins para que ele não pudesse ver o desejo que havia estampado neles.

Então ela estava estressada! E de quem era a culpa? Do sexo ambulante sobre duas pernas que agora lhe dizia:

— Os empregados, em breve, trarão bebidas geladas. Nós precisamos conversar. Mas primeiro, quero lhe pedir desculpas. Eu a acusei de tentar envolver o meu tio com a intenção de colo car a mão no seu dinheiro e de não ter nenhum caráter. Eu estava errado.

Izzy ficou boquiaberta e com os olhos arregalados ao vê-lo se sentar ao seu lado na espreguiçadeira e passar o braço pelas suas costas. Ela jamais havia imaginado que a arrogância inata dele lhe permitiria admitir alguma vez que estava errado. Acha va que as desculpas não faziam parte do seu vocabulário. Ele não havia se desculpado quando ela lhe dera a sua versão dos acontecimentos que haviam provocado a sua demissão, então por que o estava fazendo agora?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar para aquele rosto inacredita velmente bonito, fazendo Cayo perder o fôlego.

Seu cabelo encantadoramente desgrenhado caía sobre o seu rosto em brilhantes mechas loiras. Os seus dedos cocavam de vontade de tocá-la, explorá-la. Seus lábios rosados, úmidos e entreabertos, eram um convite ao qual era muito difícil de resis tir. E aqueles olhos inacreditavelmente azuis...

Cayo pigarreou e confessou com a voz rouca:

— Falei com Augustin del Amo esta manhã. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é pedir que me desculpe e que me permita reparar o mal que eu lhe fiz de alguma maneira.

O sotaque dele pareceu mais forte do que ela havia podido no tar em qualquer outra ocasião. Uma mecha de cabelo preto e sedoso havia caído sobre as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele tomou as mãos de Izzy nas suas. Ela prendeu a respiração. Os pelos escuros dos seus antebraços roçaram levemente a pele dourada dos dela.

Izzy sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Vai permitir que eu me retrate?

— Como? — perguntou ela, ofegante.

Ele torceu a boca. Izzy sentiu tanta vontade de beijá-lo que se sentiu ferver por dentro. Era por isso que havia decidido partir o mais rápido possível, lembrou ela a si mesma quando ele entre laçou os seus dedos aos dela e ofereceu:

— Um bilhão de libras esterlinas numa caixa de ouro cravejada de diamantes, talvez?

Os olhos de ambos se iluminaram, repletos de humor.

— Você ainda se lembra disso!

— E como eu poderia esquecer? Você é a única mulher que já falou comigo nesse tom.

— Aposto que sim! — disse ela, afastando as suas mãos.

O momento fugaz de armistício havia se desfeito. Tinha sido muito bom, mas talvez nunca mais voltasse a acontecer.

Ela baixou as pálpebras, escondendo os seus olhos. Era mui to duro pensar no que ele havia acabado de lhe dizer.

Hordas de belas mulheres, sensuais e finamente vestidas sofisticadas e convenientemente lisonjeiras, dispostas a fazer todas as suas vontades. Nenhuma delas, certamente, havia tido motivo ou vontade de ofendê-lo!

As imagens de mulheres de longas pernas enroscadas nele, ronronando docemente e suspirando de prazer ofuscaram a sua mente a ponto de ela não perceber a chegada do garçom com as bebidas.

Ele fez um breve meneio de agradecimento para o garçom e então se inclinou na direção dela, olhando-a nos olhos e disse: — Isso foi um elogio, _amada._

Pare com isso, gritava uma voz dentro da sua cabeça! Ela perdia completamente o controle de suas emoções quando ele era gentil com ela. Tremendo, Izzy pegou um copo de suco e o bebeu com a avidez de uma pessoa à beira da morte, em pleno deserto.

Pousou, então, o copo na mesa, com uma força excessiva e perdeu completamente o prumo quando ele voltou a pegar a sua mão e disse, lenta e sensualmente:

— Nós precisamos conversar. Como amigos. A mão dela parecia tão pequenina e frágil na sua que ele teve sentiu uma vontade urgente de levá-la aos seus lábios e beijar a sua palma.

Ele não era afeito a gestos românticos melosos! E não ia começar com isso justamente com Izzy. Ela não era para ele!

O que era uma pena! Tire isso da cabeça!

Mantendo uma expressão impassível, como só ele era capaz de fazer, ele soltou a mão dela e a recolocou novamente sobre o seu colo.

— Você aceita?

— O quê?

Sua voz soou estranha, pensou Izzy, como se ela estivesse bêbada. Só porque ele havia segurado na sua mão outra vez. Já era hora de cair na real.

— Quero conversar com você a respeito de sua decisão de deixar o emprego com Miguel.

— Ah, é isso — disse Izzy, recompondo-se. Cayo certamen te ia querer combinar com ela a melhor maneira de levá-la de volta a Las Palomas, como ela havia lhe solicitado, para que ela pudesse fazer as suas malas e se despedir de Miguel. — Pode falar.

— Eu entendo a sua decisão de partir — disse Cayo sua vemente, determinado a evitar que ela fosse embora daquela maneira. — Seu trabalho é a única companhia de que meu tio realmente precisa. Sempre foi assim, e como eu pretendo fazer com que ele viva definitivamente em Las Palomas, ele não vai mais precisar de uma empregada.

Izzy assentiu, incapaz de dizer o que quer que fosse. Ele ha via compreendido a sua posição e faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para tirá-la da vida dos grandes Garcias o mais rá pido possível.

Ela ficou desolada. Tomar uma decisão num fortuito e raro momento de bom senso era uma coisa. Ter de se confrontar com a iminência de um futuro incerto, ainda mais sendo responsável por um cachorrinho, era outra bem diferente.

Aqueles olhos brilhantes e escuros, ainda mais intensos por conta dos grossos cílios que os emolduravam pousaram na sua boca rosada levemente trêmula.

— Eu não pretendo pedir que você mude de idéia, apenas que adie a sua decisão.

Ele perdeu o fôlego quando ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou os seus. Tão vulneráveis... Não suportava imaginá-la desempregada, sem casa, perambulando pela Espanha à procura de traba lho. Ele não deixaria isso acontecer.

— Espere algumas semanas, pelo menos até o Baile do Verão. Miguel vai ficar muito magoado se você for embora as sim, de uma hora para outra, especialmente se você cometer a indelicadeza de recusar o novo guarda-roupa que ele quis que você ganhasse. Sei que ele está muito constrangido por ter lhe pagado tão mal, e tenho certeza de que ele gostaria quer você tirasse umas férias. Quanto a mim... — disse ele, abrindo os braços — acho que lhe devo isso. — Eu tenho condições de conseguir uma colocação e acomodação para você em alguma de nossas Companhias. — Não havia nenhum vestígio do seu repúdio de vê-la partir desamparada quando ele perguntou: — Conte-me como era a sua vida antes de você vir para a Espanha.

— Por quê? — disse Izzy, virando-se para encarar o homem sentado ao seu lado. Ela conteve a respiração, completamente hipnotizada pelo brilho dos olhos dele e profundamente ciente do frio em sua barriga. Estaria ele finalmente se interessando por ela como um ser humano, uma mulher?

Aquele era um pensamento doce demais para ser descartado reconhecendo a sua estupidez até ele dizer brandamente:

— Pense nisso como uma entrevista de trabalho. Para poder empregá-la em uma de minhas Companhias, tenho que saber o que você sabe fazer.

Ela se sentiu profundamente humilhada. Não era de admirar que a sua família se irritasse com ela, chamando-a constante mente de estúpida. _É__claro_que ele não estava interessado nela como uma mulher de carne e osso. Por que deveria? Ela não tinha a graça, nem a etiqueta social, ou a beleza deslumbran te e a sofisticação que despertariam o interesse de um homem como ele.

Contendo, a muito custo, o desejo de dizer a ele que cuidasse da sua própria vida, e que ela encontraria um emprego sem a sua ajuda, ela reconheceu, abatida, que não podia ser rude com ele só porque ele havia ferido os seus sentimentos. Sentimentos aos quais, afinal, ela não tinha direito algum. Ela precisava de um trabalho e ele havia prometido conseguir um para ela.

— Meu currículo não é dos mais notáveis — disse ela, tor cendo as mãos sobre o seu colo.

Sua família sempre havia buzinado em seus ouvidos que se não se empenhasse nos estudos, ela jamais conseguiria se estabelecer na vida. Ela sempre soubera que jamais conseguiria chegar sequer perto do sucesso de seu irmão mais velho, por isso jamais quisera sequer tentar. E agora ela teria que deixar isso explícito.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma qualificação. Só uma série de tra balhos que não deram em coisa alguma. Meu pai, então, conse guiu um emprego para mim no seu escritório, ele era promotor. Eu só fazia o chá e ficava responsável por outras incumbências do tipo. Então ele se aposentou...

— E se mudou para a Nova Zelândia, para ficar perto do seu irmão que é médico.

— James é um cirurgião brilhante — corrigiu Izzy, sabendo que seu irmão insistiria naquela distinção.

Ela enrubesceu ao concluir que Miguel deveria ter lhe con tado tudo aquilo, o que a fez lembrar que Cayo deveria ter in vestigado com o seu tio a respeito da empregada, segundo ele, muito evasiva. Miguel certamente tinha lhe passado o que ela havia lhe contado sobre a sua vida para explicar o que estava fazendo na Espanha.

— Você deixou o seu trabalho e a sua casa e aceitou um em prego na Espanha por causa de uma decepção amorosa. Ainda é apaixonada por ele? — disse ele fazendo um enorme esforço para manter um tom desinteressado, sem ter a menor idéia da razão daquilo lhe parecer tão importante.

— Isso não é da sua conta!

Miguel certamente não lhe contara tudo a respeito de Marcus a maneira que ele a havia usado e rido dela pelas suas costas e ela não ia acabar com o pouco que lhe restava de amor próprio expondo-se àquela humilhação.

— Vou entender isso como um sim.

O tom desdenhoso que ele conseguia usar quando lhe convinha estava longe de expressar a raiva que ele estava sentindo. Miguel não havia lhe dado maiores detalhes e ele também não se interessara pelo assunto, acreditando, na época, que qual quer homem que se declarasse apaixonado por Izzy Makepeace teria que ser internado e que o rapaz inglês certamente havia se dado conta da armadilha em que estava se metendo e terminado com ela.

Agora, porém, ele sabia que ela não era uma vagabunda. Izzy havia realmente amado o tal rapaz. E ainda o amava.

Ele procurou soltar o maxilar. Izzy tinha razão. Aquilo não era da sua conta. Então por que ele estava tão irritado por ela estar arrependida de sua impetuosidade e decidida a reatar com seu antigo namorado? Mude de assunto. Assuma um tom frio, impessoal.

Ele não estava acostumado a entrevistar os candidatos a uma vaga na sua empresa. Era o Departamento de Recursos Huma nos quem tratava dessas questões. Mas ele faria o melhor possí vel. Afinal, aquilo não podia ser tão difícil.

— Depois de ver como você conseguiu transformar aquele terrível casebre que era a casa do meu tio sob os cuidados da empregada anterior, eu diria que você tem bastante talento para cuidar de assuntos domésticos.

— Talento? — repetiu Izzy, enrubescendo de prazer. — Nin guém jamais vinculou essa palavra a mim antes — confessou ela.

Um elogio vindo de uma pessoa tão importante quanto ele devia ser algo bastante raro, e ela sabia que guardaria aquilo consigo para sempre. Uma fraqueza, na verdade, da qual ela se envergonhava e que jamais confessaria a quem quer que fosse, nem sob tortura.

O coração de Cayo, nem de longe o mais sensível de seus órgãos, se encheu de compaixão por ela ao lembrar de um co mentário que seu tio lhe fizera, e que ele havia ignorado, por achar que Miguel estava apenas querendo comovê-lo.

"Parece que a família dela a trata muito mal, sempre comparando-a ao irmão e fazendo com que ela se sinta a pior das criaturas."

— Acho que você cresceu à sombra do seu irmão, mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha o seu próprio potencial, ainda que seja diferente do dele — observou Cayo suavemente.

Izzy ergueu a cabeça e franziu levemente a testa. Miguel cer tamente tinha dado com a língua nos dentes! Ela deu de ombros, parecendo derrotada.

— Você não deve ter se sentido amada quando criança — dis se ele num impulso. — Eu conheço bem esse sentimento. Tinha seis anos quando ouvi, por acaso, o meu pai dizer ao meu tio Miguel para "passar mais tempo com o _mocoso",_já que estava tão preocupado comigo. "O nascimento dele me custou a vida de minha adorada esposa", prosseguiu ele. "Eu cuidarei para que os meus empregados se encarreguem de vesti-lo, alimen tá-lo e educá-lo, mas não quero ter relação alguma com ele!". — Seus olhos endureceram com a lembrança, mas o seu tom de voz ainda estava suave ao admitir: — Até aquele dia, eu havia feito tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para fazer com que _Papá_me notasse e me amasse. Depois disso, porém, parei de tentar e passei a cuidar da minha própria vida, com a orientação de meu tio Miguel, quando ele estava por perto.

Emocionada, Izzy arregalou os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Que coisa terrível para um pequeno órfão por parte de mãe ouvir da boca de seu próprio pai! Nem mesmo os eventos de sua infância atribulada haviam sido tão traumáticos.

Franzindo a testa, Cayo conseguiu conter o impulso de secar as lágrimas dela com os seus dedos.

— Não quero que você sinta pena de mim — disse ele, ge nuinamente perplexo com a maneira como tinha se aberto com ela. Jamais havia contado aquilo a ninguém, nem mesmo ao seu tio. Nem sequer tinha esperado para ouvir a sua resposta, tendo corrido para os estábulos, onde chorou até adormecer. Aquele definitivamente não era um episódio sobre o qual ele desejava conversar. Sua atitude era, portanto, incompreensível e o estava incomodando muito. — Estou apenas salientando que, independente do que os outros possam pensar, você tem talento. Só depende de você saber usá-lo para fazer de sua vida algo que valha realmente a pena. Como eu fiz — disse ele abruptamente.

Fazer algo de sua vida, como ele havia feito?

Não, muito obrigada! Ela chegou a sentir um aperto dentro do peito. Ele efetivamente era um magnata, rico e extremamente bem-sucedido, mas com exceção do seu tio, não se importava com mais ninguém. Nem mesmo com as suas amantes deslum brantes, a quem Miguel inadvertidamente se referira certa vez como "arranjos funcionais sem maiores envolvimentos". Seu pai áspero e distante o havia transformado num homem estra nho a qualquer tipo de emoção, e isso, aos olhos de Izzy, tornava Cayo Angel Garcia o mais miserável dos mortais.

Foi nesse instante que ela teve certeza de que o amava.

Piscando repetidas vezes para conter as incômodas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair novamente, e com o coração dolorido, ela estendeu a mão para tocar o seu lindo rosto num gesto instintivo de compaixão.

Ela o ouviu conter a respiração, e então as suas mãos delga das e bem-feitas tomaram o rosto dela, enterrando os dedos no seu cabelo. Ele baixou a cabeça e colou os seus lábios aos de Izzy com avidez, deixando-a em brasa. A intensidade selvagem de sua reação quando Cayo insinuou a língua em sua boca a deixou atordoada.

As mãos dele estavam, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Izzy. Seus lábios famintos eram o único ponto de contato entre eles. Ela soltou um gemido do fundo de sua garganta, ansiando por mais. Quando se deu conta, estava com as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito largo dele, tocando-o, sentindo o calor erótico que emanava do corpo dele e que a estava fazendo enlouquecer de desejo e de amor...

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

A brisa fria das montanhas trouxe um pouco de alívio ao calor intenso do meio-dia que aquecia o pátio interior. Lá fora, porém para além dos muros do imenso castelo, ela soprava por entre as flores do campo, carregando o seu perfume refrescante de pinho. Se fechasse os olhos, Izzy estaria certa de poder sentir o cheiro do mar, que, segundo Miguel lhe dissera, ficava para além das montanhas a oeste de Andaluzia.

Las Palomas devia ser o lugar mais lindo de toda a Espanha, pensou Izzy, observando Benji correr atrás do seu próprio rabo pelos extensos gramados.

O pequeno animal havia se desenvolvido incrivelmente des de o dia em que ela o havia encontrado. Seu corpo estava bem mais robusto e seu pelo mais grosso e mais macio.

Izzy sorriu melancolicamente.

A única oportunidade que tinha de se divertir com ele ago ra era quando o trazia aqui para fora para que ele gastasse a sua ilimitada energia. Durante o restante do tempo, ele ficava agarrado a Miguel, como um velcro. Bastara um olhar para que ambos se entendessem e formassem uma espécie de fra ternidade.

Ela chegara até a brincar com Miguel, certa vez.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou com ciúme de vocês! Benji agora só liga para você!

— Encare essa devoção mútua como um bônus — dissera Miguel. — Já que você insiste em deixar a mim e a este belo lu gar, e Cayo insiste em conseguir um emprego para você — algo provavelmente muito excitante como trabalhar de arrumadeira e viver num belo sótão, se é que os hotéis tinham sótãos — ao menos você ficará feliz em saber que o seu pequeno desgarrado está feliz e seguro ao meu lado. Meu sobrinho tinha razão, como sempre, e ai de quem tentar dizer o contrário! Eu decidi perma necer aqui para sempre.

Izzy sabia que aquela era a atitude mais sensata que Miguel poderia tomar. Era estupidez sua ficar magoada por ele ter lidado tão bem com a sua decisão de largar o emprego, apenas arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo de maneira suspeita ao dizer:

— Entendo.

Ele sequer não havia tentado fazê-la mudar de idéia nem mesmo uma vez, e usara um tom sarcástico ao falar de arrumadeiras e de sótãos!

Era bobagem ficar magoada, portanto ela não ficaria. Seria sensata. Tão sensato como fora quando Cayo a trouxera de volta a Las Palomas, há cinco dias, para então desaparecer.

— Negócios — dissera Miguel, com um gesto desconsolado. — Ele não sabe relaxar, mas estará de volta para o Baile de Verão.

Que era justamente hoje.

Um toldo enorme havia sido erguido sobre um dos extensos gramados, onde os fazendeiros e os habitantes das duas aldeias que faziam parte da vasta propriedade vasta de Las Palomas se entreteriam com a dança flamenca, um quarteto de cordas e bar bante e comida e bebida suficientes para abastecer um exército durante um mês inteiro.

Guirlandas de lâmpadas coloridas enfeitavam as paredes do castelo, as árvores e fontes, somente à espera de que escurecesse.

As cozinhas estavam em polvorosa para receber os convidados ilustres que, aparentemente, permaneceriam por lá até o dia se guinte, já que a festa ia até de manhã, segundo haviam lhe dito. E nem sinal de Cayo.

Ela mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, observou Benji perse guir uma borboleta. Ela merecia os parabéns pela sua sensatez em decidir ir embora daquele lugar lindo. E estava agindo como uma adulta também a respeito do que havia acontecido, pensou ela, abatida.

Tinha se apaixonado por Cayo, o que havia sido uma gran de estupidez, mas não ia permitir que aquilo se transformasse numa obsessão. É claro que não. Ela ia superara aquilo, com o devido tempo. E daí se aquele beijo lhe havia propiciado um êxtase que ela sabia que jamais voltaria a experimentar em toda a sua vida? Superaria isso também. Talvez até se esquecesse completamente de que aquilo havia acontecido. No devido tempo.

E tempo era o que ela mais tinha desde que ele tinha desapa recido sem dizer muito mais do que _até__logo._

Tempo para pensar em como ele havia interrompido aquele beijo da mesma maneira intempestiva com que o havia dado início a ele. Ele havia se afastado dela. Pedido desculpas, com uma expressão dura como granito estampada em seu rosto. Ti nha deixado-a ali, tremendo por causa da sensação física que provocara nela e por causa da estarrecedora revelação de que ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

O almoço havia sido servido nos seus aposentos, aquele dia. Cayo agira como se nada tivesse acontecido. Um verdadeiro ca valheiro. Ela havia ficado completamente desorientada com o seu comportamento. Queria que ele a beijasse outra vez, mas ele a tratou como uma irmãzinha. Confusa, ela havia aceito todas as suas sugestões.

Permitiu que ele lhe mostrasse a cidade, como havia plane jado, que a presenteasse com o novo guarda-roupa da Fornier, e ainda concordou em passar algum tempo em Las Palomas ao lado de seu tio, enquanto ele conseguia um cargo e uma acomo dação para ela.

Tudo muito sensato.

Ele havia sido a companhia perfeita nos dias seguintes, du rante os passeios por Madri. Somente uma vez, quando saíram para jantar e ela usou um vestido vermelho de seda que ele havia lhe dado, Izzy o flagrou olhando na sua direção, aflito, como se tivesse sido picado por uma abelha. Izzy ficou angustiada, tentando descobrir se aquele olhar se devia ao fato de ela estar parecendo vulgar naquele vestido justo e curto demais, revelan do mais do que o que era aceito na alta sociedade.

Notou que ele não olhou mais diretamente para ela naquela noite. Quando chegaram à boate, ele acabou sugerindo que eles fossem embora quase que imediatamente e não disse uma única palavra durante todo o caminho de volta para o hotel.

Fora isso, porém, o comportamento dele fora irrepreensível.

Ele devia estar profundamente constrangido por tê-la beija do, arrependido mesmo, e horrorizado com a reação excessiva mente entusiasmada dela, pensou Izzy. Ela morria de vergonha ao se lembrar de como havia se agarrado a ele e se contorcido contra o seu corpo, até praticamente se fundir a ele.

Suas mãos haviam ganho vida própria e começado a tocá-lo, deleitando-se na amplitude musculosa dos seus ombros, no contorno macio do seu corpo que se estreitava na altura de sua cintura, para então subir mais uma vez, como um míssil guiado pelo calor, à procura da suavidade de seus cabelos escuros como a noite.

Sentindo o rosto em chamas, Izzy tratou de se ocupar pro curando a bolinha favorita de Benji. Ela havia se comportado como uma verdadeira prostituta. Não era de admirar que um homem sofisticado como Cayo tivesse se desinteressado. Tudo o que ela deveria fazer era tirá-lo da cabeça, assim como ele certamente, havia feito com ela. De uma vez por todas. Porque...

Porque havia também a possibilidade de aquilo ter sido ape nas parte de um plano. Talvez ele tivesse tido que se esforçar muito para fazer aquilo e agora estivesse se sentindo incapaz de repeti-lo.

Aquele pensamento lhe ocorrera logo após despertar de um sonho que tivera com ele depois da primeira vez em que ele havia tomado as suas mãos nas dele.

Ele havia lhe pedido desculpas e contado que tinha falado com o seu antigo patrão, que confirmara que ela era inocente.

E ela que achara o tempo todo que ele tinha acreditado na sua versão, impressão que só se intensificara quando ele a convidou para acompanhá-lo a Madri. Ele não teria acreditado nela sem se a sua inocência tivesse sido professada pelo próprio arcanjo Ga briel! Por que ele havia agido daquela maneira se ainda achava que ela estava interessada no dinheiro de Miguel?

Ela estremeceu ao voltar a pensar na única resposta plausível a que conseguira chegar.

A riqueza de Miguel. A que Cayo herdaria, contanto que ele não se casasse, nem a deixasse para uma interesseira qualquer.

Para se assegurar de que isso não acontecesse, Cayo teria se interposto entre ela e Miguel, como uma espécie de isca, para conquistar o coração volúvel de uma carreirista.

Assim, ele havia cerrado os seus dentes brancos e invejavelmente fortes, tomado as suas mãos nas dele, e agido como se gostasse dela. Tinha até mesmo beijado-a intensamente para fazer com que ela pensasse que estava loucamente atra ído por ela, sem, no entanto, acreditar em uma palavra sua esse tempo todo.

Desprezando a si mesma por ter demorado tanto para per ceber o estratagema, chegando a se apaixonar por um homem capaz de usar tal artifício, ela finalmente encontrou a bolinha amarela e vermelha.

Ela se ergueu, assobiou para Benji, e lançou a bolinha o mais longe que pôde sobre o gramado, para depois observar o cachorrinho correr animadamente atrás dela, lutando para conter as lágrimas.

— Ela está exercitando o nosso cãozinho — disse Miguel, guardando a lupa com a qual estava examinando um manuscrito e sorriu para o sobrinho. — Acho que ela o levou para um pouco mais longe, onde ele pode correr à vontade. Você, com certeza, a encontrará. Conteve, então, uma risadinha ao cruzar com o olhar atônito de Cayo e acrescentou, com aparente inocência: — Ela ficará muito feliz em vê-lo. Acho que andou sentindo a sua falta. Tem andado muito _desanimada,_sem o seu bom astral habitual. — Concluindo, então, pela expressão grave de Cayo que já havia dito o suficiente a respeito desse assunto, Miguel decidiu especu lar e perguntou astutamente: — Você conseguiu encontrar algum emprego para a minha futura ex-acompanhante?

— Nada adequado — respondeu Cayo, virando-se logo em seguida.

Estaria o seu tio querendo fazer com que ele se sentisse cul pado?

Pois ele já se sentia culpado o bastante sem a ajuda dele!

Ele a havia beijado porque não fora capaz de se conter. Sua lendária frieza e autocontrole haviam simplesmente desapa recido.

Socando sua palma aberta, ele deixou o castelo por uma saída lateral pouco usada para não ter de cruzar com os empregados e saiu do perímetro da propriedade.

Tinha beijado Izzy e a reação dela o havia feito perder o pou co de juízo que ainda lhe restava. Ela havia pressionado o seu delicioso corpo contra o dele, sem tentar esconder a sua urgên cia, instigando-o a arrancar as suas roupas e fazer amor com ela, ali mesmo.

Somente o seu senso de honra havia conseguido detê-lo. Havia um tipo de mulher com quem não se podia brincar. Mulheres para se casar. Francas, inocentes, e até um pouco in gênuas, talvez. Mulheres boas. E Izzy, suspeitava ele, era uma dessas mulheres. Solteiro convicto, ele sempre evitara este tipo de mulher como uma espécie de praga. Havia mulheres sufi cientes, mais do que dispostas a satisfazer as suas necessidades físicas sem lhe causar problemas de consciência.

Belas e sofisticadas mulheres que se davam por satisfeitas com a possibilidade de um bom presente ao final de um caso invariavelmente curto e mutuamente vantajoso.

Izzy, porém, era especial, e era por isso que ele estava procu rando por ela nas campinas. Para explicar a ela porque não havia conseguido enxergar que ela não estava sofrendo por perder o seu emprego.

Ele não se importava com a estranheza com que seus parcei ros o haviam olhado por causa de suas reações às propostas de trabalho que eles tinham lhe feito para Izzy. Ela precisava de uma colocação especial. Ele devia isso a ela. Não podia colo cá-la para limpar o seu escritório em Cadiz, ou trabalhar como garçonete ou ajudante de cozinha em um de seus hotéis.

Nem mesmo a possibilidade de contratá-la como recepcio nista de língua inglesa para o seu recém-inaugurado hotel de luxo em Roma, não lhe parecera suficiente. Não para Izzy. Ela não conseguia se fazer entender em espanhol sem a ajuda do manual que carregava para cima e para baixo. Como consegui ria se virar na Itália?

A porta de madeira baixa que dava acesso à campina rangeu quando ele a abriu. Ele protegeu os seus olhos do sol e olhou ao redor, até, finalmente, avistá-la, sentindo o seu coração acelerar. Seu cabelo loiro estava preso casualmente no lado de sua cabe ça. Ela estava usando um short de algodão amarelo limão que aderia aos seus quadris fartos e deixava as suas belas pernas, bronzeadas e bem-torneadas, à mostra. Sobre isso tudo havia ainda uma velha camiseta azul grudada no tentador volume de seus seios.

Ele estava louco para possuí-la, explorá-la, sentir seu sabor.

Tentando ignorar a sua feroz excitação, ele cerrou os pu nhos ao vê-la se aproximar, com o cão em seu encalço. Seus passos ralentaram quando ela o viu. A julgar pelas roupas que estava usando, as caixas da Fornier ainda deviam estar fecha das. Ela, porém, decididamente, era uma dessas raras mulhe res que não precisava desse tipo de artifício para deixar um homem atordoado.

Cayo teve de sufocar um gemido ao se lembrar da noite em que Izzy havia usado o vestido vermelho.

Ela estava tão tentadora que ele teve que usar de toda a sua força de vontade e autocontrole para não seduzi-la ali mesmo.

Izzy se deteve a alguns centímetros dele, com um sorriso in certo nos lábios.

Seus deliciosos lábios rosados.

Ela não era mulher para ele. Não era do tipo que saía impune de um caso eventual. Ele não a magoaria por nada nesse mundo, mas também não se sentia preparado para se prender num casa mento só para tê-la em sua cama todas as noites.

Cayo ficou aliviado com a intervenção do cachorro que veio saudá-lo. Ele se inclinou para pegá-lo no colo e enquanto su portava estoicamente as suas lambidas, encontrou, finalmente, uma solução. A única solução.

Ele recolocou o animal no chão e disse a ela, num tom sereno:

— Como você sabe, eu lido com exportação e tenho filiais fora de Cadiz. Uma delas fica na Inglaterra. Haverá um empre go à sua espera lá, incluindo acomodações convenientes.

Informou-lhe, então, o valor do salário, deixando Izzy sem fôlego. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram a ponto de quase co brir todo o seu rosto. Sentiu algo frio e duro como uma pe dra se revirar dentro dela. Tinha aprendido a amar a Espanha, quase tanto quanto amava o homem à sua frente, sob uma gélida reserva, mas seria despachada de volta para a Inglater ra, mesmo assim.

Aquilo era para o seu bem, disse ela a si mesma, tentando se convencer.

Tinha se apaixonado por um homem que não conhecia o significado da palavra amor. Um homem que jamais se sentira amado quando criança. Sua mãe havia morrido e seu pai, culpando-o pelo que acontecera, dera as costas a ele. E, se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, as intenções dele para com ela eram as piores possíveis.

Ele sempre quisera se livrar dela, chegando mesmo a propor um salário daqueles com acomodações a uma pessoa sem quali ficação alguma para tanto?

Cayo devia ter achado que o seu pedido para voltar a Las Pa lomas para se despedir de Miguel e procurar outro trabalho não passara de um estratagema para voltar a se aproximar de seu tio. Por isso aquela pressa toda em arranjar a sua vida.

Ele não conseguira levar a cabo o seu plano de seduzi-la porque seu estômago ficara revirado depois daquele beijo, mas continuava aflito para conseguir afastá-la de seu querido e rico parente.

Izzy ergueu o queixo. Ele era tão injusta e incrivelmente bo nito que ela não sabia se dava um tapa na sua cara ou desatava a chorar.

Não fez nem um, nem outro. Se ele sabia jogar, ela também sabia.

— Muito obrigada pela oferta. Pode ser que eu a aceite, ou que talvez decida continuar trabalhando para o seu tio.

Aquilo estava completamente fora de cogitação, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

Aquela ameaça certamente lhe causaria uma bruta indigestão!

— Eu o avisarei assim que me decidir — disse ela com os olhos azuis brilhando, e foi embora logo em seguida.

Cayo estreitou os olhos observando-a enquanto ela se afasta va. Parte dele tinha vontade de bater nela, enquanto outra a ad mirava profundamente pelo modo como ela sempre o desafiava. E outra parte ainda, a mais insistente de todas, queria fazer amor com ela até ela não saber mais quem era.

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Os aperitivos já estavam sendo servidos por garçons de uni formes brancos impecáveis. O salão principal estava repleto de convidados VIPs. Nada muito barulhento, uma vez que aquelas pessoas sofisticadas não eram do tipo que "botava para quebrar" numa festa. As jóias que adornavam dedos de unhas bem-feitas, pescoços elegantes e penteados rebuscados seriam suficientes para saldar as dívidas de qualquer país de terceiro mundo. Izzy estremeceu. Não queria estar ali por _nada_nesse mundo. As pessoas estavam olhando para ela de lado, como que se perguntando o que aquela penetra estava fazendo naquele am biente no qual não tinha o menor direito de permanecer. E isso porque ela não estava usando a sua costumeira calça jeans e um suéter qualquer.

O longo de seda da Fornier, na cor azul-gelo aderia e alarga va nos lugares certos. Ela havia feito um enorme esforço para conseguir prender o cabelo com segurança no topo de sua cabe ça. Ainda era muito cedo para ele começar a demonstrar vontade própria e cair por toda parte.

Ela segurou a sua taça de champanhe, intocada, com força, e desejou ter mantido a sua posição inicial e não ter vindo ao baile. Mas Miguel a havia feito prometer que viria...

Havia passado a tarde com ele e os fazendeiros, entretida com a dança flamenca, batendo palmas com todos os outros, e caindo na gargalhada quando ela e o fazendeiro gordo que a havia convidado para dançar caíram no chão. Uma pequena multidão havia se reunido em torno deles e começado a aplaudir e gritar.

Quando Miguel anunciou que ia se retirar e declinar do sofis ticado banquete, ela havia dito que faria o mesmo, mas...

— Eu posso alegar que já sou um velho doente, mas você não. Vá lá e divirta-se. Quero que me prometa que vai ao baile. Por mim, está bem? Cayo certamente cuidará de você.

Ele, porém, não o fez.

Mais belo e carismático do que qualquer outro homem ali presente, ele circulava pelo salão com um sorriso encantador estampado no rosto, ignorando-a por completo.

Izzy suspirou.

Aquela provocação parecia não ter sido uma boa idéia, afinal.

Assim que Cayo desgrudasse daquela beldade espanhola ves tida de preto e coberta de diamantes com quem estava flertando, ela iria até ele e lhe diria que havia decidido aceitar o trabalho na Inglaterra e que deixaria a Espanha o mais rápido possível, e depois correr para o seu quarto.

Ela nunca mais o veria, já que não perderia tempo em procurar outro emprego, assim que chegasse na Inglaterra, qualquer um. Ele podia muito bem decidir visitar a filial e ela não queria estar por lá quando isso acontecesse. Sabia que ia levar muito tempo para se recuperar daquela decepção amorosa.

Ansiosa por agir conforme havia decidido, Izzy ficou mais consternada do que confusa quando o mordomo se aproximou silenciosamente dela e lhe anunciou que havia uma visita espe rando por ela.

— Ele está à sua espera no hall, _senorita._Disse que é seu irmão.

Izzy pousou a sua bebida sobre uma mesa, suspendeu o ves tido e sai cambaleante, atrás do mordomo, sobre os sapatos de saltos mais altos que Madame Fornier tinha lhe enviado.

O que James estava fazendo lá, longe de seu trabalho tão im portante, de sua casa, que, segundo ela soubera, era o máximo em termos de refinamento e de sua esposa brilhante?

Era bem típico aparecer quando ela menos queria vê-lo! Como na vez em que ele a havia flagrado, aos sete anos de ida de, brincando com as maquiagens de sua mãe, em vez de estu dar, e contara tudo aos seus pais.

Seu pai a havia agarrado pelo pescoço e esfregado o seu ros to com sabão e água quente, enquanto sua mãe suspirava desesperadamente, tentando salvar o que havia restado dos seus cosméticos.

E agora, lá estava ele, olhando para ela com uma expressão fulminante de acusação em meio à frivolidade perfumada da pista de dança.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela.

— Vim levá-la para casa! Quando recebemos a sua carta con tando que havia deixado o seu emprego de babá e estava cuidan do de um velho que havia aparentemente encontrado caído num beco qualquer, nós fizemos uma reunião familiar e decidimos por unanimidade que deveríamos vir buscar você e levá-la ou para a Nova Zelândia, onde poderemos vigiá-la, ou de volta para o trabalho no escritório do papai que você tão estupidamente abandonou.

Seu rosto estava afogueado por uma fúria quase incontida. Sua preciosa dignidade devia estar correndo sérios riscos, su pôs Izzy. James devia estar se sentindo desconfortável e estú pido, um efeito que tanto ele quanto os seus pais costumavam ter sobre _ela._

— Papai conversou com o novo promotor e ele está disposto, com certas reservas, é claro, a aceitá-la de volta. Você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu estou desperdiçando aqui, por sua causa? — disse ele, tomado de impaciência. — De quantos problemas você tem nos causado? Eu não a encontrei no endereço que você tinha nos dado, mas um vizinho me contou para onde você havia ido, e com quem. Saber que você havia se aproveitado da cari dade de uma família rica e bem-situada socialmente me deixou apavorado e praticamente sem fala. Você só tem nos causado aborrecimento e decepções desde o dia em que nasceu, mas isso foi a gota d'água!

Izzy conteve o impulso de dizer a James que ele não parecia nem um pouco _sem__fala,_pois sabia, por experiência própria que retrucar poderia ser ainda pior.

— Eu não me aproveitei de ninguém — disse Izzy, tentan do se defender se, mas sua voz saiu embargada por causa das lágrimas.

James sempre fazia com que ela se sentisse um fracasso am bulante, e certamente não estava disposto interessado em uma única palavra do que ela disse.

— Há um táxi à nossa esperando e os nossos vôos amanhã cedo para a Inglaterra — interrompeu ele friamente. — Eu apre ciaria imensamente se você fizesse as suas malas rapidamente enquanto eu mesmo vou ter com o _senor_Garcia e lhe pedir des culpas em seu nome.

— Ela não tem nada do que se desculpar — interveio Cayo. Ele já havia ouvido o bastante. Mais um pouco e ele pegaria aquele ser desprezível pelo colarinho e o atiraria para fora de sua propriedade.

Izzy estava de cabeça baixa, com os ombros arqueados de humilhação, o que deixou Cayo enfurecido. Então aquele era o irmão brilhante dela que sempre fazia pouco dela.

Ele comprimiu os lábios, e com uma expressão implacável posicionou-se ao lado dela e passou o braço em torno da sua cintura. Sentiu que ela estava tremendo e viu quando ela buscou seu olhar, do mais profundo azul, brilhando por causa das lágri mas não-derramadas. Lágrimas de humilhação. Ele a apertou com mais força e ela se apoiou contra o seu corpo.

— Izzy permanecerá aqui exatamente o tempo que quiser. Ela é minha convidada e é muito bem-vinda nessa casa — disse Cayo com uma voz grave e um olhar duro como pedra. — Se algum dia voltar a falar desse jeito com ela, eu arrebento os seus dentes e o faço engoli-los.

Ver o grande cirurgião James Makepeace ficar vermelho como um pimentão proporcionou uma enorme satisfação a Cayo, embora não devesse. Ele nunca havia ameaçado nin guém fisicamente, nem sido tão rude com qualquer outra pes soa. Uma polidez fria e distante fazia mais o seu estilo, mas algo naquela situação o havia feito perder o seu habitual san gue frio.

Ele se esforçou para moderar seu tom e conter os seus sur preendentes impulsos belicosos, e disse, com um tom calmo de um lago congelado:

— Sua irmã está entre amigos que a estimam, e a valorizam. Sugiro que transmita _essa_informação aos seus pais.

Izzy mal podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos! Nem nos seus olhos!

Cayo havia saído em sua defesa! Ele devia tê-la seguido, ouvido a sua conversa com o seu irmão e decidido colocá-lo no seu devido lugar, algo que, até onde ela sabia, nunca havia acontecido com ele antes.

James estava mais acostumado a ser paparicado, elogiado e seguido como se fosse uma sumidade. E agora, ele, que sempre dera a impressão de ser imensamente superior a qual quer mortal, parecia extremamente desconfortável naquela situação.

Izzy sentiu compaixão por ele. Afinal, James era seu irmão. Se tinha vindo atrás dela era porque se preocupava com ela. Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo um nó na garganta e disse:

— James... eu realmente sinto muito que você tenha achado que precisava vir até aqui por minha causa. Não havia neces sidade disso. Diga ao papai que eu não vou voltar para o es critório. — A simples idéia de voltar àquele lugar onde todos sabiam de sua paixão por Marcus e riam pelas suas costas da maneira como ele havia feito gato e sapato dela chegou a lhe dar calafrios. — O _senor_Garcia já me ofereceu um trabalho na sua filial, na Inglaterra. Assim que eu resolver tudo, ligarei para colocá-los a par da situação.

Ela sentiu o corpo de Cayo enrijecer. Seria de alívio por fi nalmente vê-la pelas costas? Mas isso não combinava com a maneira protetora que ele ainda a estava enlaçando e com o modo como a defendera da língua ferina de James.

Izzy passou a mão no rosto, tentando desfazer um pouco da sua confusão interior quando ouviu Cayo oferecer, ainda que num tom muito duro:

— Gostaria de se refrescar um pouco antes de partir?

Ela olhou para a expressão taciturna do irmão que resmun gou apenas uma breve negativa e foi embora, sem fazer nenhum comentário sobre o seu novo emprego, e nem olhar para ela. Sem sequer se despedir.

Seus olhos se encheram d'água. Estava envergonhada da fraqueza. Sempre soubera que a sua família não a valorizava, portanto não devia deixar que aquilo a abatesse tanto assim.

Cayo tirou o braço de sua cintura. O corpo de Izzy ficou ge lado onde ele a havia tocado.

— Acho que o seu irmão pensa que eu a estou mantendo aqui como minha amante, _querida._— disse ele com a voz rouca.

Izzy suspirou, fazendo com que os seus seios se elevassem e um nó fechou a sua garganta. Imaginar-se como sua _paramour_fez suas pernas bambearem e lhe tirou o fôlego, mas _ele_parecia achar aquilo tão impensável a ponto de se divertir com a idéia! Ele devia estar certo sobre as suspeitas de James. Afinal, Cayo a havia defendido, passando um braço em torno dela possessiva e protetoramente. Quantas vezes James não a havia acusado de ser uma loura burra, suficientemente estúpida para se deixar levar pelo primeiro homem que a seduzisse? Dezenas delas!

Ela estremeceu. Os convidados iam ser conduzidos à mesa para o suntuoso banquete a qualquer momento. Ela não estaria entre eles. Tinha que se retirar para algum lugar tranqüilo onde pudesse pensar e avaliar os últimos acontecimentos, e chegar a alguma conclusão sobre o que Cayo realmente pensamento a seu respeito.

— Você está triste — disse Cayo, pousando as suas mãos fortes em seus ombros nus, e virando-a na sua direção. — Olhe para mim.

Ela não ousou fazê-lo, porque próxima como estava dele, era praticamente impossível olhar para aquele belo rosto bronzeado e conter o seu intenso desejo de cobri-lo de beijos ardentes e apaixonados. Ele, porém, estendeu a sua mão, e tocando o seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos a fez erguer a cabeça, acabando com toda a sua força de vontade.

Uma lágrima escapou dos seus olhos. Ele baixou a cabeça e a capturou com os seus lábios.

— Por favor, não chore. Ele não merece as suas lágrimas. Cayo nunca havia se detido para pensar especificamente no seu coração. Ele funcionava e pronto. Agora, porém, o bom e velho órgão se fazia cada vez mais presente, transformando-se em algo quente e doce como um _marshmallow._

Ele respirou profundamente. Sabia exatamente o que era crescer sem se sentir amado. Izzy havia podido contar com uma família ao seu redor, mas eles, aparentemente, só fizeram com pará-la ao irmão mais velho, fazendo com que ela se sentisse um verdadeiro fracasso porque não conquistava as mesmas coisas que ele. Nem sequer havia tido um tio amoroso como o seu para orientá-la.

— Você é um ser humano dez vezes melhor do que o seu irmão. Pelo pouco que vi, ele não passa de um pedante insensí vel. James pode ser um cirurgião brilhante, mas você é calorosa, exuberante, e se entrega às pessoas. Lembre-se disso.

Sua voz estava quase tão baixa quanto um sussurro. Izzy arfou quando ele a tomou em seus braços. Ainda atordoada por causa do leve, porém demorado toque de seus lábios sobre a maçã do seu rosto, ela não pôde fazer outra coisa se não se agarrar a Cayo com todas as forças enquanto ele dava a volta no palco recentemente erguido para a apresentação da pequena orquestra para aqueles que desejassem dançar, na festa, mais tarde, e subiu a antiga escada de pedra, sem esforço algum, carregando-a.

Ao chegar no quarto que ela estava ocupando, ele a colocou de pé, fazendo-a escorregar pelo seu corpo e acabando com o resto de equilíbrio que ainda restava a Izzy. Sua mente ficou vazia, ciente apenas do calor que atravessava o seu corpo, aglo-merando-se em seu ventre e do modo como os seus seios in suportavelmente sensíveis estavam despontavam contra a seda azul-clara.

Procurando desesperadamente se agarrar a um resto de bom senso, ela deu as costas para ele. A cena desagradável com Ja mes já fazia parte do passado.

O único sentimento que tomava conta agora de sua mente, sua alma e seu corpo era o dilacerante amor por aquele homem refinado, ardiloso e devastadoramente carismático que podia ter as mulheres mais deslumbrantes do mundo.

Ela deveria ser trancafiada para a sua própria segurança!

— É melhor você ir agora. Seus convidados devem estar sen tindo a sua falta — disse ela com a voz trêmula.

— Deixe eles para lá. Iglesias — disse ele, referindo-se ao seu mordomo — é discreto e inteligente. É por isso que está conosco há tanto tempo. Ele vai cuidar para que tudo transcorra bem sem a minha presença.

Os olhos taciturnos de Cayo pousaram sobre a nuca de Izzy, numa quase carícia. Branca e vulnerável. Um das alças de seu vestido havia caído, pousando agora sobre a carne quente e ma cia de seu braço. A linha entre o seu ombro e pescoço era de rara beleza. Seus dedos estavam cocando para retirar os grampos que prendiam os cachos loiros gloriosamente selvagens para então enterrar o rosto no seu delicioso perfume.

Izzy tinha um perfume que lembrava luz do sol, ar fresco e flores.

Será que ninguém jamais lhe dissera o quanto ela era bonita? O quanto era especial?

Agora ele compreendia perfeitamente por que o seu tio gos tava tanto dela, e se empenhava sempre em protegê-la. Sensível e sábio como era, ele havia enxergado a bondade intrínseca de sua natureza afetiva onde ele não havia visto nada além de uma interesseira.

Augustin del Amo deveria ser enforcado e esquartejado, jun to com toda a sua família ordinária. A lembrança de que ele chegara a pensar que arranjar um trabalho para ela na Inglaterra poderia ser uma boa solução para compensar o seu comporta mento fez com que ele se contorcesse de vergonha.

Seu corpo todo enrijeceu, tomado de um desejo quase insu portavelmente. Ele gemeu baixinho. Queria aquela mulher para si com uma urgência que jamais experimentara antes.

Ele pousou as mãos sobre os ombros esbeltos dela, virou-a para si e disse simplesmente:

— Izzy, case-se comigo.

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Completamente em estado de choque, sem condições de falar o que quer que fosse, Izzy conseguiu apenas olhar para aquele lindo rosto com olhos arregalados a ponto de quase tomarem conta de todo o seu rosto delicado e em brasa. Será que ela ha via acabado de perder o que ainda lhe restava de sua sanidade mental?

A culpa talvez fosse da opressora proximidade daquele cor po bem-feito, do toque delicioso da mão dele sobre a sua pele hipersensível.

O perfume sedutor das rosas brancas, aliado às sombras em que o antigo e elegante cômodo se encontrava imerso, talvez a tivessem feito perder a noção de realidade.

Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente tentando organizar os seus pensamentos, desejando que ele se afastasse, que pa rasse de tocá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava que ele se aproximasse.

— Bem, _amada?_— murmurou Cayo, tomando o rosto de Izzy em suas mãos e sentindo o toque sedoso do seu cabelo em seus dedos.

Ele estava encantado demais com os olhos brilhantes dela, e com a sua deliciosa boca rosada e trêmula, feita para ser beijada, para se perguntar por que um homem que havia jurado jamais se casar estava tomando aquela atitude absolutamente impensável e se prendendo, de livre e espontânea vontade, e em sã consciên cia, a uma única mulher. Uma mulher que teria o direito de fazer exigências quanto ao seu tempo, sua privacidade, sua estimada independência.

— Desculpe — disse ela, fazendo um esforço gigantesco para falar. — Acho que não ouvi direito.

Ele acariciou delicadamente os lábios entreabertos dela com a ponta de seu polegar, enquanto o outro erguia delicadamente o seu queixo, deixando a boca de Izzy exatamente na altura da sua e repetiu com uma voz grave:

— Case-se comigo, _amada_— disse Cayo, aproximou-se ainda mais, até seus lábios Ficarem à distância de um simples sussurro dos lábios trêmulos e ávidos de Izzy. — Diga que sim, minha Isabella. — Suave, quente e macia, a sua boca tocou a dela, penetrando fundo na sua alma. — Diga que sim. Diga.

Trêmula e presa de um desejo tão intenso a ponto de ela não poder mais se conter, Izzy sussurrou uma resposta afirmativa enlouquecida e ofegou de excitação quando ele tomou a sua boca, sem reservas, com uma urgência masculina. Suas pernas fraquejaram quando a língua dele mergulhou com experiente sensualidade no fundo da doçura úmida de sua boca.

Ao ver que ela havia ficado repentinamente sem forças, Cayo a tomou em seus braços e a carregou até a imensa cama sobre colunas, no centro do quarto. Afastou, então, a colcha branca, arfando de desejo, e a pousou sobre os lençóis de seda cor-de-marfim. Nunca havia ficado tão excitado por causa de uma mu lher, e a sensação era boa, muito boa.

Seu corpo ansiava pelo de Izzy. Ele não via a hora de mer gulhar profundamente na intimidade quente e úmida de seu sexo. Mas aquilo tinha que ser especial. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele estava mais interessado em dar do que sentir prazer.

Inclinando-se para acariciar a sua delicada clavícula com a ponta dos dedos, ele jurou: — Eu a farei feliz, minha Izzy.

Permitiu então que os seus dedos seguissem pela encanta dora curva dos seus seios até alcançar a barreira de cetim. Ele passeou lentamente por sobre o tecido macio, respirando fundo quando suas mãos agarraram os gloriosos montes de seus seios, e perceberam a rigidez de seus mamilos.

Ele disse algo na sua própria língua, com a voz rouca e arquejante e então a levantou, para com dedos seguros, abrir o fecho do seu vestido, em suas costas.

Exultante, Izzy o ajudou. Ela amava Cayo com uma intensi dade que a chocava e encantava ao mesmo tempo e o desejava de uma maneira que jamais sonhara ser possível. Ela se es tendeu lânguida e gloriosamente em toda a sua nudez, depois que as últimas peças de seda e renda que cobriam o seu corpo foram retiradas e negligentemente jogadas de lado, e permaneceu assim, em meio à penumbra misteriosa e encantadora, observando ele tirar as próprias roupas, sem jamais tirar os olhos dos dela.

Izzy se contorceu impacientemente, com o corpo em brasa. Ele exalava masculinidade por todos os poros. Seus magníficos ombros de pele dourada, seu peito musculoso, suas coxas longas e fortes.

Um calor abrassivo tomou conta dela. Aquele homem deslumbrante a queria como sua esposa! Ela ergueu os braços para recebê-lo e ele se alinhou ao seu lado.

— Eu já desejo tê-la assim há muito tempo, _amada_— disse ele com uma voz profundamente grave. — Toda vez que olhava para você, eu sentia vontade de levá-la para a cama. Quase fi quei louco tentando em conter!

Cayo, então, voltou a beijá-la, com uma paixão que a fez delirar.

Izzy acordou lentamente. O sol já estava alto e os feixes de luz dourada banhavam o tapete luxuoso. Aninhada nos braços de Cayo, ela se espreguiçou languidamente e voltou os seus olhos brilhantes na sua direção. Ele se apoiou sobre um cotove lo, afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa dela e depositou um beijo suave entre as suas sobrancelhas.

— _Buenos__dias,__querida_— murmurou, os olhos negros sua ves e sonolentos. — A noite passada foi maravilhosa. Foi como eu sempre sonhei.

Era exatamente assim que ela também estava se sentindo, embora "maravilhoso" parecesse uma palavra inadequada para descrever o que havia acontecido. Fantástico e trepidante talvez chegasse um pouco mais perto.

Ela passou os braços em torno dele e aninhou o seu rosto na solidez quente do peito dele com um sorriso sonhador em seus lábios e pediu suavemente:

— Diga que você me ama.

Ela queria muito ouvir aquelas palavras e compartilhar o seu sentimento com ele.

Cayo pareceu enrijecer. Pouco depois, ele riu, deitou-a de costas na cama e disse, com os lábios junto aos dela:

— Eu amo a sua boca, o seu cabelo e o seu corpo incrivel mente sexy.

Ele enfiou a mão por entre as coxas dela, e Izzy teve que fa zer muito esforço para não gritar em êxtase quando ele alcançou o centro pulsante e úmido do seu sexo, fazendo estrelas explodi rem dentro dela enquanto ao demonstrar o quanto, exatamente, ele amava o seu corpo.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Estou me vestindo.

Isso era óbvio, pensou Izzy ao despertar, finalmente, olhando para ele por trás de olhos preguiçosos e lânguidos. Uma felici dade inacreditável tomou conta dela. Ia ser a _esposa_dele! A vida simplesmente não podia ser melhor!

Ela se ajeitou sobre os travesseiros e afastou o cabelo dos olhos. Podia estar decepcionada, mas não iria demonstrá-lo.

— Eu havia fantasiado tomar café na cama junto com você e então preguiçar mais um pouquinho... — confessou ela com um brilho nos olhos.

Sentia-se tão à vontade ao lado dele agora que tinha a sensação de que podia lhe dizer o que quisesse, até mesmo provocá-lo.

Mas ele não estava sorrindo. Seus olhos escuros e indolentes estavam fixos nos seios fartos e desnudos delas.

— Eu adoraria poder compartilhar dessa fantasia com você, _querida_— disse ele, aproximando-se dela para então roçar os seus lábios nos dela, cada um por vez, e depois beijá-la profun damente.

Izzy suspirou voluptuosamente, levando as mãos até a cintu ra dele e puxando-o em sua direção. Parecia que ela jamais se cansaria dele! Ela nunca havia sonhado que pudesse existir uma paixão tão intensa.

Ele, porém, afastou as mãos dela e a cobriu com o lençol até a altura do seu queixo.

— Não me tente — ralhou ele, com um sorriso nos lábios. Depois assumiu um tom grave e lhe pediu: — Quero que me prometa que não vai contar nada a ninguém a respeito do nosso casamento, por enquanto, nem mesmo a Miguel. Daqui a alguns dias, quando seu irmão já estiver em casa, mais calmo, nós lhe telefonaremos e daremos a notícia. Convidaremos a ele, sua es posa e os seus pais para o nosso casamento. James e eu não nos despedimos da melhor forma possível. Gostaria de fazer as coi sas da melhor forma possível para você. Quero que os membros da sua família sejam os primeiros a saber dos nossos planos, por isso não quero que nenhum dos meus empregados fique sabendo que nós dormimos no mesmo quarto. A fofoca se espalharia rapi damente, e Miguel ficaria ultrajado, achando que eu me aprovei tei de você! Então, até podermos dar a notícia à sua família, esse deve ser o nosso segredo. Além do mais, preciso me desculpar pessoalmente com James pelo meu comportamento. Eu odiaria causar um desentendimento entre as nossas famílias.

Cayo sorriu encantadoramente para ela, passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo despenteado. Izzy sorriu de volta. Era realmente muito bom ele querer que a sua família se sentisse especial por saber de tudo em primeira mão.

Ao vê-lo catar o paletó do _smoking_branco descartado na noite anterior antes de sair do quarto, Izzy sentiu o seu peito inundar de amor. Como ele era cuidadoso!

O castelo já estava fervilhando, em plena atividade,quando Izzy finalmente deixou o seu quarto, vestindo uma bela saia e blusa da coleção de Madame Fornier.

Os criados estavam acabando com os últimos vestígios das fes tividades da noite anterior e do café da manhã que aparentemente havia sido servido aos convidados. O seu estômago roncou, fazen do com que ela se lembrasse de que não comia há muito tempo.

Cayo, vestindo uma calça cor-de-creme e uma camisa marrom, supervisionava a partida dos convidados que haviam pas sado a noite por lá. Tentando adivinhar se ele estava se descul pando pela sua ausência ou se atendo ao código machista de nunca se explicar, ela seguiu para a cozinha.

Rodolfo, o auxiliar do cozinheiro, estava alimentando Benji. Olhou para ela e sorriu amplamente.

— Posso lhe servir alguma coisa, _senorita?_Café, talvez? Ou será que só veio pegar esse peludo para passear? — disse ele, fingindo estar ofendido, mas com uma expressão zombeteira em seu rosto jovem.

Ele sempre brincava de flertar com ela, um hábito que cer tamente desapareceria quando ele soubesse que ela ia se casar com o seu patrão.

Izzy sorriu para ele. Essa manhã, ela queria sorrir para todo mundo.

— Um café seria ótimo.

Ao avistar uma bandeja repleta de pães fresquinhos que ha viam sobrado do café, ela se serviu sozinha, perguntando a si mesma se ainda conseguiria ver Cayo depois que o último dos convidados tivesse partido.

Sabia que teria que evitar Miguel pelo restante do dia, porque ele certamente lhe perguntaria se ela havia se divertido no baile ao qual insistiria para que fosse.

Daqui a 24 horas, ele, como de costume, voltaria a mergulhar no seu trabalho, esquecendo-se de tudo. Izzy ficou tomando o seu café, observando Benji esvaziar a sua tigela, enquanto ima ginava como seria o seu vestido de casamento.

Sem conseguir parar quieta num lugar, ela chamou Benji e saiu com ele pelo intrincado labirinto de corredores que leva vam ao pátio. Seguiu então até as campinas, onde o cão poderia correr à vontade. Sentou-se na grama e ficou esperando, deva-neando, à espera de Cayo, até ele se unir a ela.

— Sabia que você me encontraria — disse Izzy, olhando-o com adoração e estendendo-lhe a mão quando ele se acocorou ao seu lado.

— É claro que sim — respondeu ele com o mesmo brilho nos olhos.

Cayo assobiou para o cachorro e a ajudou a se levantar.

— Há colchas macias e uma enorme cesta de piquenique es perando por nós no meu carro. Eu a quero só para mim — con fessou ele com a voz embargada. — Vamos até uma montanha bem longe daqui e faremos amor até as estrelas despontarem no céu. Você deseja isso tanto quanto eu, _querida?_

_Izzy_assentiu vigorosamente, sentindo-se flutuar. Ela o que ria tanto que mal conseguia caminhar, que dirá falar!

**CAPITULO TREZE**

Izzy enfiou a blusa verde-sálvia sem mangas para dentro do cós da saia linho cor-de-creme. Era surpreendente ver como ela havia se acostumado a usar aquelas belas roupas de grife para as quais jamais havia ousado sequer olhar, quanto mais comprar, pensou Izzy, olhando-se no espelho para tentar dar um jeito no seu cabelo rebelde.

A única coisa à qual ela não conseguia se acostumar era a ausência de Cayo.

Ele já estava fora há exatamente cinco dias, 10 horas e 35 minutos, pensou ela, checando o relógio.

Izzy sentia a sua falta em cada centímetro do seu corpo desejante. Falta das noites em que ele vinha se encontrar com ela no seu quarto, dos dias passados bem longe do castelo, explorando as campinas, fazendo amor, comendo em pequenas estalagens pelo caminho, para voltar para casa e fazer amor à noite outra vez.

Falta de ouvir a sua voz, de poder olhar para ele, e se embria gar com a sua beleza máscula e sensual.

Ela havia vivido um perfeito idílio ao lado de Cayo, até que um dia...

— _Querida,_eu vou ter que me ausentar por um ou dois dias.

Ao descer, certo dia, para tomar o café da manhã, chegando discretamente ao ensolarado jardim depois dele, ela o encontrou terminando o seu café, usando um terno cinza-claro e uma cami sa da mesma cor num tom um pouco mais escuro.

— Sinto muito, mas ocorreu uma emergência que eu não vou conseguir resolver daqui — disse Cayo, sem olhar diretamente para ela, levantando-se e pegando um documento ao lado de sua cadeira. — Estarei de volta antes mesmo de você começar a sentir a minha ausência.

Ela se sentou atordoada.

Tinha descido a escada às pressas, vestida para agradá-lo, usando a lingerie de que ele gostava e que mal via a hora de tirar, já impaciente, querendo ligar para os seus pais e lhes dar a fantástica notícia de que iria se casar.

— Mas já se passaram quatro dias — lembrou-lhe ela. — Achei que poderíamos ligar para eles esta manhã!

— Nós podemos esperar mais um ou dois dias — disse ele, beijando rapidamente o topo de sua cabeça, e se preparando para partir.

Izzy segurou a mão dele, profundamente decepcionada.

— Quando foi que você decidiu partir? Desconcertado, ele franziu a testa e afastou a sua mão.

— Ontem à noite. Isso importa?

Ontem à noite, enquanto eles estavam fazendo amor? Será que a mente dele estava em outro lugar naquela hora, planejan do a sua partida pela manhã?

Izzy sentiu o seu rosto enrubescer.

— Você não me disse nada. Teria partido sem falar comigo se eu tivesse descido mais tarde?

Não estando acostumado a ter as suas atitudes questionadas, Cayo retrucou rispidamente:

— Não seja ridícula. É claro que não! Não vamos começar uma briga por isso, _querida._

Cinco minutos depois, ela ouviu, arrasada, o som do motor do helicóptero, sentindo-se como uma mercadoria da qual ele havia desfrutado ao máximo, para depois descartá-la, assim que surgiu algo mais interessante.

Depois, porém, ela disse a si mesmo que precisava amadu recer e rápido! Estava prestes a se casar com um homem que controlava um vasto império. Era claro que ele teria de partir de vez em quando de uma hora para outra para tratar dos seus negócios.

Que tipo de esposa ela seria se começasse a desconfiar dele e se aborrecer cada vez que isso acontecesse?

Uma esposa com quem ele logo se arrependeria de ter casa do, disse ela a si mesma, severamente.

Queria ser uma esposa de quem ele pudesse se orgulhar, sem agir como uma criança birrenta por ter sido repentinamente pri vada de seu brinquedo favorito!

Agora, porém, pensou ela, enquanto enfiava os pés nos seus sapatos de saltos baixos, já fazia quase duas semanas desde que ele a havia pedido em casamento e o fato continuava sendo segredo. Um segredo que ela estava louca para compartilhar! Quase havia ligado para os pais na noite anterior para contar tudo a eles, mas resistira à tentação. Cayo tinha lhe pedido que esperasse. Ele queria falar com os pais dela pessoalmente e pedir descul pas a James, para evitar qualquer mal estar com a sua família.

Satisfeita consigo mesma por parecer razoavelmente tran qüila, ela deixou o seu quarto para tomar o chá da tarde com Miguel, sorrindo feliz por outra coisa em que pensar que não na ausência de Cayo.

Miguel insistira em manter aquele ritual com ela desde a par tida repentina de seu sobrinho. Um chá inglês completo com sanduíches e bolo, servido sempre às 16h, na biblioteca.

Izzy lhe dissera que este costume havia praticamente desa parecido da Inglaterra, mas ele havia insistido, aproveitando sempre a oportunidade para questioná-la. Estava feliz em Las Palomas? O calor do alto verão, por acaso a fazia sentir falta do clima mais frio? E do jovem que havia deixado para trás? Ainda sofria por ele?

Ela queria muito confidenciar a ele que ia se casar com o seu sobrinho e que num futuro bem próximo viria a fazer parte da família. Teve mesmo que morder a língua para não desatar a falar. Afinal, para todos os efeitos, ela estava lá como acompa nhante de Miguel. Perguntando-se a que perguntas teria de res ponder esta tarde, ela se aproximou da porta parcialmente aberta da biblioteca, mas se deteve ao ouvir vozes vindas de dentro dela. Seu rosto corou imediatamente e seu coração começou a bater descompassado.

Cayo estava de volta!

Prestes a empurrar a porta, tentando se concentrar para agir normalmente e não se lançar nos braços dele, ela congelou ao ouvir o seu adorado futuro marido dizer:

— Quanto ao casamento, meu tio, eu já lhe disse mais de uma vez que um homem teria de ser realmente muito tolo para se contentar com uma flor apenas, quando poderia voar de flor em flor impunemente, preservando a sua liberdade...

Sufocando um grito, Izzy se apoiou contra a parede, evitando ouvir o restante daquelas palavras que atestavam a traição de Cayo. Como ele podia _dizer_uma coisa daquelas, e ainda parecer se divertir daquele jeito? Como ele havia podia fazer uma coisa dessas a ela?

Sem perceber que estava com o rosto afogueado, ela voltou correndo para o seu quarto.

Seu coração doía como se tivesse sido partido em dois por uma faca muito afiada. Ela o havia dito dizer com todas as letras: seu intuito era usufruir de uma mulher para satisfazer o seu desejo e procurar por outra assim que esse desejo de sexo e de aventura es tivesse saciado, sem se preocupar com quem ele poderia ferir com isso, contanto que conseguisse preservar a sua preciosa liberdade! Ele não tinha a menor intenção de se casar com ela, concluiu Izzy amargurada. Era de se admirar que tivesse insistido tanto para que ela mantivesse os planos do seu casamento de mentira em segredo!

Uma fúria profunda tomou conta dela. O que será que ele esta va planejando? Acaso pensara em se afastar por alguns dias para que o seu ardor esfriasse, pensou ela, enrubescendo ao se lembrar de como havia se entregado a ele sem reservas, e, então, voltar para casa tranqüilamente e lhe dizer que tinha mudado de idéia? Não ia haver casamento algum.

Ele ia simplesmente ressuscitar a sua oferta de um trabalho na Inglaterra e lhe acenar um adeus no aeroporto sem um pingo de culpa, porque o todo poderoso Cayo Angel Garcia não pos suía uma coisa tão desconfortável quanto uma consciência!

Izzy cerrou os dentes, fazendo uma careta de desprezo por si mesma, ao se lembrar de como havia ficado encantada quando ele tinha confessado que já desejava levá-la para a cama há mui to tempo e que tivera muita dificuldade em se conter.

Ela já estava completamente apaixonada por Cayo, e, ingê nua como era, acabou se deixando seduzir pelo seu pedido de casamento e se entregando a ele de corpo e alma!

E agora, depois de ter saciado o seu apetite sexual, ele estava se preparando para descartá-la.

Já era tarde demais para se lembrar de como ela havia suspei tado dos motivos que o tinham levado a pedi-la em casamento tão abruptamente, perguntando-se se aquele comportamento não era um indício de que ele ainda não acreditava inteiramente nela. O modo como ele a havia chamado de _querida,_certamente, sua tradução para amante... Como ela podia ter deixado que seu co ração determinasse os seus atos em detrimento do seu cérebro?

Sua família tinha razão.

Ela era uma idiota.

Ela era a sua pior inimiga.

Tudo o que ela fazia resultava num retumbante e vergonhoso fracasso!

Agora ela teria de decidir o que fazer. Caminhar de um lado para o outro, cerrando os dentes não ia adiantar nada.

Ficar e enfrentá-lo? Dizer-lhe exatamente o que pensava dele?

Isso seria apenas chover no molhado e não adiantaria de nada.

Além do mais, ela não acreditava que poderia evitar que ele percebesse o quanto ela ainda o adorava e o quão profundamen te ele a havia magoado, a ponto de achar que jamais seria capaz de se refazer. Aquilo só faria inflar ainda mais o seu imenso ego. Ela poderia até obter um certo alívio inicial, mas as conseqüên cias seriam desastrosas.

E se ela simplesmente fosse embora?

Fazê-lo pensar que ela o havia descartado antes de ele ter a chance de lhe dizer que estava tudo terminado entre eles?

Isso mesmo. Aquela era a única maneira de ela salvaguardar um mínimo de dignidade naquela situação terrível.

Ela foi apressadamente até a escrivaninha, pegou papel e ca neta e escreveu um bilhete.

"Foi bom enquanto durou. Agradeço, mas vou decli nar de sua oferta.

Creio que seja preciso mais do que você tem a me oferecer para que eu me sinta tentada a abrir mão da minha liberdade."

Depois, colocou o bilhete num envelope e os enfiou entre os travesseiros, antes que mudasse de idéia.

Izzy sentiu um profundo aperto no peito. A idéia de se casar com Cayo a havia feito delirantemente feliz, mais feliz do que ela jamais havia sonhado ser em toda a sua vida.

Arrancou então a sua roupa, vestiu o seu velho jeans e uma camiseta a amarrotada e enfiou o resto na sua mochila. Não levaria nada que não houvesse trazido consigo na chegada.

Passaporte. Bolsa. Sua mão pairou sobre o cheque que Miguel a havia obrigado a aceitar para se redimir do salário incrivelmente baixo que tinha lhe pagado em Cadiz. Um cheque que ela jamais tivera a intenção de descontar. Acabou enfiando-o, relutantemen te, em seu passaporte, para depois fechar a sua mochila. Tinha que ser prática agora. Necessitaria de dinheiro até conseguir um novo trabalho, embora estivesse profundamente incomodada em usar aquele cheque. Ela sentiu uma pontada no coração. Sentiria imensa falta de Miguel e estava sofrendo muito por partir sem se despedir dele, nem fazer um último afago em Benji.

Ao menos, ele certamente cuidaria do pequeno animal. Ela lhe escreveria assim que estivesse instalada em algum lugar, di zendo-lhe como guardava com carinho a lembrança dos tempos em que trabalhou para ele em Cadiz. Seria impossível falar com ele agora, pois ele certamente iria querer explicações e não acre ditaria nela, visto que ela não poderia dizer a verdade, e ainda correria o risco de cruzar com Cayo.

A constatação de que nem mesmo naquela situação ela fosse capaz de resistir a ele fez com que o seu coração quase saísse pela sua boca. Ela podia desatar a falar antes de lhe dar a chance de sequer abrir a boca, e lhe dizer que não queria se casar com ele de jeito nenhum, mas sabia que não seria capaz de fazê-lo sem revelar o quanto estava magoada e se desfazer em lágrimas em meio a acusações.

Ela respirou profundamente, tentando se tranqüilizar, lembran do a si mesma que Cayo não devia estar procurando por ela.

Ele estava conversando com o tio na biblioteca, portanto vira a bandeja de chá, e Miguel, certamente, lhe explicara que ela devia chegar a qualquer momento. Cayo ainda devia estar por lá, confortavelmente recostado na poltrona de couro, tomando calmamente o seu chá, esperando por ela, para então despachá-la e seguir adiante com a sua vidinha!

Izzy saiu em disparada pelo longo corredor vazio, desceu a escada de serviço, evitando os principais aposentos, e chegou até a cozinha, que estava vazia. Os empregados deviam estar descansando àquela hora.

Contendo um soluço de frustração, ela foi até o pátio dos fundos, na esperança de encontrar alguém que ainda estivesse cuidando de alguma tarefa. Foi então que ela avistou Rodolfo, estendido num banco, debaixo de uma sombra, com a cara en fiada num jornal.

Agradecendo aos céus pela providência, ela respirou fundo e se aproximou dele, esforçando-se para sorrir ao vê-lo franzir a testa diante de seus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

— Você está ocupado? — perguntou ela, tentando ser edu cada, embora fosse óbvio que ele não estava.

— Não, _senorita._Em que posso ajudá-la?

— Preciso de uma carona até a cidade mais próxima — disse ela, em inglês.

— Uma carona? — perguntou ele, confuso, sem dominar muito bem o idioma.

— Alguém para me conduzir de carro até a cidade mais próxima.

Qualquer lugar serviria. A única coisa que importava agora era ficar longe daquele homem que havia tirado proveito da sua ingenuidade de maneira tão deplorável. Já à beira das lágrimas ela forçou a sorrir novamente, aliviada, quando ele finalmente compreendeu o que ela queria, dobrou o jornal e se levantou.

— Certamente, _senorita._Se o carro dos empregados não es tiver sendo usado por ninguém, eu a levarei até onde desejar. Vou verificar.

Izzy mal conseguia respirar. Já havia passado da hora do seu encontro para o chá inglês com Miguel. Será que ele havia pedi do a Cayo que fosse procurar por ela? Ou talvez o tivesse pedido à governanta?

Seja como for, alguém encontraria a carta. Como Cayo explicaria o seu conteúdo ao tio? Talvez não lhe dissesse coisa alguma. Diria somente que ela havia partido. Mas Miguel, certamente ficaria preocupado com ela. Insistiria para que a procurassem, interrogaria a criadagem. Uma força tarefa poderia despontar a qualquer momento no pátio, à sua procura, e ela seria forçada a se explicar.

Ela não queria enfrentar Cayo outra vez. Nunca mais queria colocar os olhos nele. Seu maltratado coração não suportaria um golpe desses!

Rodolfo abriu as portas da garagem mais distante e desapare ceu lá dentro. A sensação de Izzy era a de que ele havia passado semanas lá dentro e não apenas alguns segundos.

Respirou aliviada ao ouvir o motor do carro e teve mesmo de se conter para permanecer onde estava e não sair correndo na direção do carro preto que despontava lentamente da garagem. Quando o veículo finalmente parou ao seu lado, ela se man teve firme, esperando que Rodolfo saísse, todo sorrisos, desse a volta e lhe abrisse a porta de trás. Incapaz, então, de se conter mais um minuto sequer, ela arremessou a mochila no assento traseiro e se acomodou na frente, e prendeu o cinto de segurança com as mãos nervosas.

— Quer ir a alguma loja? — perguntou o assistente de cozi nheiro, ainda confuso.

Izzy concluiu histericamente que ele estava achando que ela estava louca, por isso tentou dizer num tom calmo:

— Não, eu só estou querendo conhecer um pouco melhor o seu belo país. — Tudo o que ela queria era mandá-lo dar a par tida imediatamente, mas conseguiu se conter e dizer com uma calma surpreendente: — Vou encontrar um lugar para passar duas ou três noites e então telefonarei quando quiser voltar a Las Palomas.

O que nunca aconteceria.

Rodolfo deu de ombros. Torcendo para que ele não estra nhasse demais a sua história a ponto de querer checá-la com os seus patrões, Izzy disse:

— Eu obtive _permissão_para passar alguns dias fora.

— Acho que deveríamos ir a Arcos, então. Não fica muito longe daqui. Cerca de uma hora de carro. É um belo povoado. Um dos _pueblos__blancos._Fica no alto de uma pedra, com um rio percorrendo toda a sua volta e muitos lugares onde é possível se hospedar...

— Parece perfeito — disse Izzy entre dentes. Ela não preci sava de todo aquele papo turístico. Ela só precisaria permanecer por lá até conseguir um táxi que a levasse até o litoral, onde, ela, com sorte, conseguiria um novo emprego. — Podemos ir?

Izzy não sabia como havia conseguido se conter enquanto Rodolfo, com uma expressão impenetrável, conduziu o carro em direção ao amplo arco por entre os grandes muros de pedra. Ela só conseguiu relaxar um pouco quando eles chegaram à es trada estreita da montanha, tentado deixar o seu passado desas troso para trás.

Sobre o seu futuro incerto, ela só seria capaz de pensar quan do tivesse conseguido se refazer minimamente, quando não quisesse mais gritar desvairadamente e deixar Cayo Garcia com um olho roxo que o obrigaria a usar óculos escuros durante sema nas, nem chorar desesperadamente até aliviar a imensa mágoa que a estava corroendo.

Dez minutos já haviam se passado e Izzy estava afundada de uma tal maneira em sua tristeza que não sabia como faria para se reerguer. Ela não deu muita atenção ao fato do telefone do carro ter tocado até Rodolfo parar numa curva à beira de um dos precipícios mais assustadores que ela já tinha visto.

— Eu preciso atender — disse ele, para então tirar o fone do gancho e ouvir bem mais do que falar.

Franzindo a testa, Izzy se esforçou para compreender o que estava acontecendo, mas só foi capaz de entender algumas pou cas afirmativas naquela conversa rápida em espanhol.

Rodolfo voltou então os seus olhos tristes na direção dela. Parecia ter sido repreendido.

— Era _el__patrón_— disse ele. — Mandou que o esperássemos aqui até ele chegar.

Izzy sentiu um profundo e repentino enjôo.

— Cayo? — disse ela, mal conseguindo pronunciar o nome dele.

— _Si._Parece que vamos ter problemas.

**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

Cayo estava consumido por uma fúria de rara intensidade ao sair do carro e se aproximar do jovem que estava de pé, ao seu lado, na estrada quente e empoeirada.

Comprimindo os lábios, ele lhe emitiu instruções lacônicas e então abriu a porta detrás do carro com toda a força.

— Já para fora!

Ela não olhou para ele, notou Cayo, com os olhos escuros de indignação. Algo havia acontecido e ele ia descobrir o que era. Ficou olhando para Izzy, com uma impaciência malcontida, enquanto ela saía do carro, relutantemente, com o corpo rígido e os lábios comprimidos. Ela parecia prestes a explodir. Como já havia sido alvo de sua ira antes, ele achou melhor esperar.

Nada, porém, aconteceu. Ela permitiu que ele a colocasse no banco da frente como se fosse uma marionete, e não disse uma única palavra quando ele arrancou a toda velocidade até o ponto em que a estrada voltava a ficar plana e se alargava um pouco mais, permitindo que ele fizesse uma manobra. Depois checou no retrovisor, para ver se Rodolfo o estava seguindo, conforme ele o havia instruído.

Izzy manteve os olhos fixos na janela ao seu lado, sem en xergar coisa alguma. Seu coração batia acelerado. Ela não podia olhar para ele. Sabia que se o fizesse, desabaria.

Ele estava furioso. Certamente já havia lido o seu bilhete. Não deveria ter levado mais de um segundo para que a sua men te analítica o levasse a checar as garagens, perceber que o carro usado pelos empregados não estava lá, ligar para o telefone do carro, e bingo!

Ela estava transtornada demais para sequer tentar compreen der porque ele estava se dando ao trabalho de levá-la de volta para casa. Se tivessem lhe pedido para adivinhar qual teria sido a reação dele ao ler o bilhete, ela teria dito que ele o teria amas sado e jogado fora, dado de ombros e se dado por muito satisfei to por não ter de se haver com as suas possíveis recriminações, ou, pior ainda, do nada edificante espetáculo de uma fêmea se acabando em lágrimas ruidosas quando ele lhe dissesse que ha via mudado de idéia quanto ao casamento.

A menos, é claro, que ele fosse tão orgulhoso que não pu desse suportar a idéia de alguém lhe dar o fora. Era _ele_quem decidia quando abandonar as suas amantes, e não o contrário! Aquela devia ser a primeira vez que uma mulher o deixava e ele devia estar furioso.

Naquele momento, ela teve certeza absoluta de que o odiava. Olhando fixamente adiante, ela falou por entre uma mandíbula que parecia feita de concreto:

— Não desconte a sua raiva em Rodolfo. Ele só seguiu as minhas instruções.

Depois se calou antes que o nó em sua garganta a fizesse engasgar.

— Pois eu pretendo descobrir por que você deu essas ins truções — retrucou ele ao estacionar o carro no pátio interior da casa.

Ele saiu, então, do carro e foi, impacientemente, até onde ela estava sentada, com o pescoço e os ombros doloridos de tanta tensão.

Sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem, como se pudesse cair a qualquer momento, Izzy se viu praticamente arrastada pela impressionante entrada principal. Os dedos dele apertavam o seu braço com força. Cayo fez um meneio superficial em cumprimento à governanta que estava renovando os arranjos de flores do corredor principal, ignorando completamente a saudação da mulher corpulenta, seguindo escada acima com Izzy, até alcançar o quarto ao qual ela não havia esperado vol tar nunca mais.

O silêncio entre eles pesou e se estendeu insuportavelmen te. Com o orgulho em frangalhos por se sentir tão fracassada a ponto de nem sequer conseguir planejar uma fuga direito, sem ser vergonhosamente carregada de volta, Izzy conteve um soluço.

— Por que foi que você escreveu isto? — perguntou Cayo com uma gentileza que desarmou a sua rigidez.

Pela primeira vez, seus olhos se encontraram. Arregalados.

Nas mãos dele, o bilhete que ela havia escrito tão apressa damente.

Seu coração se apertou dentro do peito. Cayo havia tirado o paletó e a sua camisa branca, aberta na base do pescoço bronzea do, estava enfiada no cós da sua calça cinza e justa. Ele estava devastadoramente bonito, como sempre.

Izzy estremeceu com o impacto daquela visão, mas, endirei tou os seus ombros já tensos, e disse a si mesma, com uma de terminação férrea, que não ia ficar toda derretida por um homem que não valia um tostão furado.

— Achei que já estava suficientemente claro — proferiu ela rapidamente.

Ele sorriu — que audácia! — e balançou a cabeça em nega tiva, fazendo cm que uma mecha de seu cabelo sedoso caísse sobre a sua testa.

Os dedos traiçoeiros de Izzy chegaram a doer de tanta vonta de de afastá-lo, mas ela inflou o peito e gritou:

— Eu não quero me casar com você! Não _vou_me casar com você! Não consegue compreender uma coisa tão simples assim? — disse ela, quase pulando no lugar de tão irritada que estava com ele, consigo, com tudo! — O problema é que você não está acostumado a ter um pedido de casamento rejeitado! — balbuciou ela.

— Não — disse ele curvando os seus lábios sensuais de maneira irresistível. — Eu nunca propus casamento a ninguém antes, por isso não estou acostumado a uma recusa. — Ele deu um passo largo na direção dela e chegou suficientemente perto dela para tomar o seu queixo em concha, erguer o seu rosto e olhar profundamente nos seus olhos enormes e agora, frenéti cos. — Conte-me o que há de errado, minha Isabella.

Ela sempre se desmilinguía quando ele usava aquele tom ín timo com ela e a chamava pela versão espanhola do seu nome, e dessa vez não foi diferente.

— Não! — disse ela, virando o rosto.

— Não o quê? — disse ele, segurando o seu queixo outra vez e acariciando o seu maxilar tenso com aponta de seu polegar. — Tocá-la? — Tomando o seu gemido contido como uma confirmação, ele disse: — As palavras que eu li aqui não são as mesmas da mulher que eu conheci e por quem me apaixonei...

Aquilo já era demais! _Excessivamente_demais!

— Não _ouse_me dizer isso! — explodiu ela, golpeando o peito sólido dele com seus punhos ineficazes.

O que aquele homem demoníaco estava planejando? Dizer-lhe coisas bonitas para convencê-la a ir para a cama com ele outra vez? Usar a sua personalidade magnética, seu hipnótico poder de atração e sua aparência destruidoramente carismática para transformá-la novamente numa escrava das suas vontades?

E então, quando considerasse que já havia se vingado da sua impertinência em tê-lo abandonado,mostrar-lhe a porta da rua? Isso não ia acontecer de maneira alguma! Por mais que não estivesse acostumado que alguém contrariasse os seus desejos, desta vez ele ia ter que se engolir esse sapo!

— Não ousar dizer o quê? — perguntou ele, tomando os pu nhos dela em que malham em suas mãos fortes, puxando-a para junto de si, de modo que a poder sentir o calor do seu corpo, e o seu cheiro atormentadoramente masculino: um misto de cheiro de ar fresco e um leve aroma de colônia cítrica. Ela estremeceu quando ele murmurou: — Que eu a amo?

Fechar os olhos e fingir que ficar assim tão próxima dele a estava deixando enjoada não funcionou. Ele venceria um cam peonato de sedução, pelos critérios de quem quer que fosse, com milhas de vantagem, por isso, ela resolveu voltar ao ataque, voltando seus enormes olhos azuis cheios de desprezo para ele.

— Você é mesmo muito bom nisso! Uma vez, eu lhe pedi que o dissesse para mim e você não foi capaz de fazê-lo! Só ficou dizendo tolices sobre amar o meu corpo!

Ele baixou a cabeça, aproximando a boca da orelha de Izzy e disse com uma voz suave e certo divertimento:

— Eu não sabia que havia dito tolices. Devo estar envelhe cendo! Talvez deva tomar cuidado para não começar a babar também.

Apesar de tudo, Izzy teve vontade de rir. Cayo, então, prosseguiu, num tom mais sóbrio:

— Eu só fugi de você porque sou um completo idiota. Eu já estava apaixonado por você há algum tempo, mas estava de fendido demais para admitir a possibilidade de colocar a minha felicidade nas mãos de uma mulher.

Izzy teria qualquer coisa para poder acreditar nas palavras dele! O ardente desejo de moldar o seu corpo ao dele, de erguer o seu rosto para beijá-lo, era torturante. Mas ela ia resistir com todas as suas forças.

Estava tão concentrada com a batalha que estava travando consigo mesma, que quase não reparou que ele a havia conduzi do até o belo sofá que ficava sob que ficou embaixo de uma das janelas altas do seu quarto.

Cayo se acomodou ao seu lado dela, observando o seu rosto pálido, e disse com um tom de voz que foi praticamente uma carícia:

— Quando encontrei aquele bilhete, eu fiquei tão furioso que achei que seria capaz de derrubar todas as paredes desse castelo com as minhas próprias mãos. Depois recuperei o meu bom sen so e percebi que aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Algo deveria ter acontecido para fazer com que uma mulher doce e amorosa, na iminência de se casar, fugisse do homem a quem ela amava. Seu sorriso suave, o toque macio da sua mão se fechando sobre a dela a fez entrar em órbita.

— Conte-me por que uma mulher que aceitou trabalhar por quase nada para cuidar de um homem idoso por acreditar que ele não tinha onde cair morto, que abriu mão de renovar todo o seu guarda-roupa por peças finas e sofisticada para salvar um cão faminto, um mulher generosa, com um coração do tama nho de um mundo, uma mulher que não teme dizer o que pensa quando vê uma injustiça sendo cometida, irai embora assim, de uma hora para outra, deixando uma carta tão rude para o homem que ela ama? Sei que isso não combina com você, minha Isabella, portanto, conte-me a verdade.

Ela ia começar a chorar! Não, não ia!

Ele não iria cegá-la com aquela fala mansa! Ela sabia de toda a verdade — sabia quem ele realmente era por baixo daquela fachada. Ele próprio havia se entregado.

— Você não vai gostar nada disto — salientou ela. Um gran de executivo como Cayo Angel Garcia, bem-sucedido em todas as esferas da sua vida, ia odiar que alguém esfregasse os seus erros na sua cara. — Você já tinha passado mais tempo fora do que havia dito que passaria. Eu estava com saudade — confes sou ela. Ela já havia perdido tudo mesmo quando ouvira a ver dade, de modo que não faria diferença alguma perder também o último resquício do seu orgulho. — Eu o ouvi conversando com Miguel e fiquei feliz da vida. Você havia voltado para casa! Mas quando ouvi o que você estava dizendo, eu... — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Reviver aquele pesadelo trazia toda a sua tristeza pelo que perdera à tona com uma carga insuportável de realidade.

— O que eu estava dizendo? — incitou Cayo rapidamente, franzindo gravemente a testa ao ver as lágrimas dela caírem lentamente.

Tentando enxugar furiosamente o seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, ela baixou a cabeça. Não queria que ele enxergasse em seu rosto a dor que ela certamente não seria capaz de escon der. Doía muito ter de lembrar de suas palavras. Pior ainda era ter de repeti-las.

— Você estava dizendo ao seu tio que era contra o casamen to, que um homem tinha que um verdadeiro tolo para se conten tar com apenas uma flor quando podia voar de uma para outra sem perder a sua liberdade.

Izzy havia esperado que ele berrasse com ela ou simples mente desse de ombros e fosse embora depois de ser flagra do em sua mentira. Sua resposta lenta e tranqüila, porém, a surpreendeu.

— Você sempre age como uma avestruz quando tem que en frentar uma crise? Não passou pela sua cabeça falar comigo a esse respeito? O que você concluiu do que ouviu?

Ser chamada de avestruz já era demais! Ela já havia sido chamada de vagabunda loira estúpida, um aborrecimento e um fracasso, e havia baixado a cabeça, mas, avestruz!

Izzy ergueu a cabeça, num arroubo, e encarou os olhos escu ros e divertidos dele com uma expressão gélida nos seus.

— Eu não queria que você visse o quanto eu havia ficado ma goada — declarou ela entre dentes. Se ele começasse a exultar com aquilo ela seria capaz de fazê-lo em pedacinhos! — Eu sei muito bem o que eu ouvi. Não inventei coisa alguma!

— Pode guardar as suas garras, _amada_— disse ele, passando as suas mãos quentes e fortes em torno da cintura dela e puxando-a para junto do seu corpo.

Izzy foi tomada por um desejo incontrolável. Quis resistir a ele, deixando o seu corpo rígido como uma tábua de madeira, olhando fixamente para a um quadro na parede oposta.

Nem que se passasse um milhão de anos, ela conseguiria en tendê-lo.

Depois de ter sido desmascarado, ele devia estar cuidando para que ela fosse embora de lá de uma vez por todas, e não fazendo aquilo, o que quer que _aquilo_fosse.

— Se você tivesse chegado um pouco antes, ou escutado um pouco mais, teria ouvido o que eu realmente disse — disse ele com a cabeça excessivamente próxima da sua.

Sua cabeça escura era então fecha o seu agora. Se ela se vi rasse, eles se tocariam...

Continue olhando para a pintura!

— Meu tio não se cansa de querer me convencer a me esta belecer e formar uma família. Como não tive a experiência de conviver com uma família amorosa, tendo contado apenas com um pai que mal suportava olhar para mim, uma série de tutores, e, finalmente, um internato de regras muito rígidas, eu me con venci, desde muito cedo, que poderia viver muito bem sozinho. Além do mais, eu acreditava que era incapaz de em apaixonar e amar alguém incondicionalmente. Eu era realmente estranho a este tipo de emoção — disse ele, francamente. — Esta tarde, conversando com Miguel, eu fiz uma alusão ao meu passado e às respostas petulantes que sempre dei a ele, mas prossegui dizendo a ele, que para o seu indubitável alívio, eu havia encon trado uma mulher que tinha me feito mudar de idéia.

A tentação de acreditar nele foi ato forte que a fez redobrar os seus esforços de permanecer totalmente inflexível, até se dar conta do furo em sua explicação.

— Ah, é? — esbravejou Izzy, virando-se para ele. E o que foi que aconteceu com toda aquela insistência de manter segredo a respeito do nosso casamento até que tivéssemos comunicado tudo à minha família? Por acaso, você se esqueceu das ordens estritas que em deu?

Utilizando o melhor meio que conhecia de fazê-la parar de gritar com ele, Cayo cobriu os lábios dela com os seus, trazendo-a, para ainda mais perto de si. Ele estava tão excitado que já não sabia mais o que fazer para se conter, mas com muita relu tância, afastou a sua boca da de Izzy e disse com a voz grave:

— Eu não disse a ele de que mulher se tratava, só que a havia encontrado. Ainda acho que a sua família deve ser a primei ra a saber de tudo. Você tem que acreditar em mim. Tem que acreditar que eu a amo, que quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, que quero que você seja a mãe dos meus filhos, que quero despertar a cada manhã com você ao meu lado, com a luz do sol que você traz para a minha vida. Diga-me que quer isso também. Diga que me ama. Eu não posso ser feliz sem ter você comigo.

Ela já havia se derretido completamente no primeiro e de vastadoramente sedutor toque dos lábios dele nos seus, tendo se agarrando aos ombros amplos dele com um desejo atávico, mas aquelas palavras finais foram definitivas. Ela teve certeza de que podia confiar a sua vida e a sua felicidade a ele.

Ela ergueu a mão e a pousou suavemente no rosto de Cayo, sentindo o início de uma barba cerrada sobre o seu maxilar for te, e pronunciou as palavras que ele tanto queria ouvir por entre lábios inchados por causa da impiedosa urgência com que ele a havia beijado e viu os olhos escuros dele resplendecerem com uma satisfação masculina explícita.

Cayo virou o rosto e beijou a palma da mão dela. Izzy ficou tão comovida que começou a cobrir o rosto dele com muitos beijinhos até ele soltar um gemido profundo, tomar o rosto dela em suas mãos, e dizer com uma voz embargada, quase suplicante:

— Você aceita se casar comigo?

— Você que tente me impedir!

Aquela não era a resposta mais romântica que alguém podia dar a um pedido de casamento, mas seu êxtase era tamanho que ela mal sabia o que estava dizendo.

Ele, então, beijou a ponta do seu nariz e perguntou:

— Então eu estou perdoado?

— Eu o perdôo até por ter me chamado de avestruz — disse ela, rindo.

— Ah! Seria um pecado enfiar uma cabeça tão bonita como essa na terra, minha Isabella — disse ele, passando os dedos demoradamente por entre os seus cabelos, parecendo estar gos tando tanto daquilo quanto ela. — Quando vi o seu bilhete, e pensei ter perdido o amor da minha vida, achei que seria capaz de matar o primeiro que aparecesse na minha frente.

— Foi tão ruim assim? — disse Izzy, aninhando-se a ele e se sentindo a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Suas pernas acabaram se enrascando no colo dele, enquanto a mão de Cayo, que não estava em torno da cintura dela, começou a afagar a curva da sua coxa coberta pelo jeans, cheio de más intenções.

— Eu prefiro você de saia, _mi__amada_— disse ele com aquele sorriso que sempre a deixava desnorteada. — É um crime es conder pernas tão bonitas como as suas, de coxas tão quentes e generosas. Mas... — disse ele, com um suspiro que pareceu vir do fundo de sua alma — o dever em primeiro lugar. — Ele se ergueu e lhe estendeu a mão. — Venha. Vamos telefonar para a sua família, mandar fazer os convites para o casamento, e então contar tudo a Miguel, que certamente insistirá para que jante mos juntos para celebrar a novidade. — Levou, então, a mão dela até os seus lábios e prosseguiu: — Vai ser duro passar todo esse tempo sem poder ter você só para mim. Acho que posso até ficar louco, _mi__amada!_

Quando o helicóptero começou a pousar, Izzy agarrou mão do Cayo com ainda mais força, e se pôs a refletir sonhadora mente em como o dia do seu casamento havia sido maravilhoso para desviar a sua atenção do frio em sua barriga.

Tudo fora perfeito. Uma cerimônia simples na pequena igre ja da aldeia, sem muito alarde para manter os _paparazzi_à dis tância, conforme Cayo lhe havia explicado. Ele era uma pessoa muito conhecida na mídia e se recusava que aquilo estragasse o dia deles. Logo depois, teve lugar uma suntuosa recepção no castelo, para a qual todos os criados haviam sido convidados, além da fina nata da sociedade espanhola.

Izzy, porém, não havia ficado nervosa, nem excessivamente agitada. Todos haviam sido muito amáveis com ela, e a barreira da linguaja não era mais um problema. Cayo ficara muito orgu lhoso do seu esforço de tentar falar com as pessoas em espanhol e a havia ajudado com bastante entusiasmo.

Seu pai parecera orgulhoso dela ao vê-la caminhar em dire ção ao altar e sua mãe estava radiante por sua filha finalmente ter feito alguma coisa certa na vida. Até mesmo James a havia abraçado, ainda que um, pouco sem jeito, e sua esposa lhe dera dois beijinhos.

Os quatro iam passar alguns dias em Las Palomas, com Mi guel, que fizera um longo e comovido discurso, insinuando que sempre soubera que Izzy era a esposa perfeita para o seu sobri nho exigente.

Até mesmo a coleira de Benji havia sido enfeitada com uma fita branca de cetim para a ocasião. Ele havia ganhado tantas guloseimas dos convidados que acabou adormecendo no colo de Miguel, roncando profundamente.

A recepção ainda estava fervilhando quando Cayo a arran cara em meio à multidão e a carregara pelo pátio até a limusine que estava esperando por eles para levá-los ao aeroporto.

— Eu já esperei demais para ter a minha esposa só para mim — murmurara ele, acomodando-se ao seu lado, no banco de trás e fechando o compartimento de vidro que os separava do motorista. — Vamos recuperar o tempo perdido — disse ele, retiran do o véu de Izzy e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

E agora, depois de uma viagem a Atenas, no seu jatinho particular, e um percurso rápido de helicóptero, eles estavam se aproximando de uma ilha, fartamente arborizado, com uma pequena aldeia alinhada ao porto, uma enseada de areia branquinha se insinuava em meio ao litoral rochoso, com uma linda mansão branca cercada por um extenso gramado e um deslum brante jardim que se unia a uma extensa ravina coberta de vege tação que ia dar na praia.

— Que lindo! — disse Izzy, arfante, quando eles finalmente aterrissaram, deslumbrada com o que estava vendo. Ela sorriu radiante para o seu marido. — Obrigada por ter mantido o destino de nossa lua-de-mel em segredo. Se soubesse que nós vi ríamos para uma ilha grega, eu teria tentado imaginar como ela seria, mas a surpresa foi muito melhor.

— E ela é toda sua — disse Cayo com aquele sorriso encan tador ao erguê-la para ajudá-la a sair do helicóptero.

Alisando o seu lindo vestido de casamento, feito da mais fina renda sobre a seda cor de marfim, com um corpete justo, todo enfeitado com minúsculas pérolas e mangas justas que iam até a altura da sua grande aliança de ouro e do anel com diamantes que Cayo havia colocado em seu dedo, logo após a cerimônia, Izzy olhou para ele com adoração.

O dia já estava amanhecendo quando eles haviam partido de Atenas, e agora a manhã já brilhava, plena, fresca e clara. Izzy, os seus olhos largo com animação, contaram-no:

— Uma ilha inteira para passar meus dois meses de lua-de-mel! Que maravilha!

— Ela é sua para sempre, minha esposa! — disse Cayo, dan do-lhe o braço e tomando a direção da mansão.

— Toda minha — disse Izzy, atordoada. — Não posso acre ditar nisso!

— Estava em Atenas tratando dos últimos detalhes quando me ausentei de Las Palomas por alguns dias. O proprietário es tava querendo vender tudo e rápido. Eu não queria lhe contar o que estava fazendo. Pretendia fazer uma surpresa.

— Meu Deus! — disse ela, beijando-o com um entusiasmo que o deteve no meio do caminho. — O que eu fiz para me recer isso?

— Simplesmente me proporcionou a oportunidade de estar perto de uma pessoa linda e adorável como você — respondeu ele com a voz rouca.

Ele, então, atravessou o limiar da porta com ela em seus bra ços, e seguiu em direção a uma sala de estar cujo chão era todo de mármore, com cortinas transparentes agitadas pela brisa sobre janelas altas em forma de arco em meio a paredes de um delicado tom de damasco, e sofás estofados em linho cor-de-creme.

Duas portas amplas de vidro se abriram para um terraço de pedra com vista para o mar. A cozinha era um sonho. Até mesmo os banheiros eram lindos, todos em mármore e vidro.

— É perfeito! — disse Izzy, empolgada, quando Cayo a colocou de pé novamente, já em seu quarto e beijou a sua boca sorridente. — Vamos poder vir aqui com freqüência?

— Sim — prometeu ele, começando a desabotoar os minús culos botões da parte de trás do seu vestido. — Posso cuidar da maior parte do meu trabalho de Las Palomas, mas aqui vai ser o nosso refúgio. Nosso paraíso particular.

Os olhos dele brilharam ao fazer o vestido escorregar de seus ombros esbeltos.

— Um casal que mora aqui na aldeia virá diariamente para cuidar da casa e dos jardins. Vou apresentá-los a você mais tar de, mas primeiro, nós vamos tomar vim banho juntos, e então...

Ele passou as mãos pelos seus deliciosos seios e puxou o ves tido dos quadris fartos dela até ele finalmente cair aos seus pés, deixando-a somente com uma minúscula calcinha de seda.

— Você estava linda em seu vestido de noiva, mas está ainda mais bela sem ele. — disse ele, arfante, beijando seus lábios com avidez, até Izzy começar a tremer de tanta expectativa.

A única coisa em que ela conseguiu pensar, num lampejo de coerência, foi que também tinha uma surpresa para ele.

Nas conversas que havia tido com ela até altas horas da noite, Cayo tinha lhe confidenciado que queria ter filhos.

E ela estava grávida. O filho deles seria o seu presente para ele. O filho e seu eterno amor.


End file.
